How To Save A Life
by Hawbray
Summary: Quinn se siente sola, perdida. Las malas influencias empiezan a afectar la actitud de la rubia. Una misión peligrosa que pondrá en peligro no solo su vida, si no de las personas que las rodean. ¿Alguien podrá salvarla de sus malas decisiones? ¡QuinnPunk!
1. El Inicio

Habían acabado las nacionales, después del beso de Finn, los chicos habían regresado para pasar sus vacaciones. Falta una semana para iniciar su último año escolar.

Rachel iba caminando por la acera de la carretera cuando un auto se detuvo frente a ella.

**\- ¿Perdida Berry?**

\- **Hola Quinn, no solo ando caminando -** dijo la morena reanudando el paso.

\- **Ok, adiós Berry -** dijo arrancando el vehículo

Rachel quedo sorprendida ¿Porque motivo Quinn se había detenido a hablar con ella? Miles de preguntas acecharon su mente mientras seguía caminando hacia su casa, había quedado de hablar con Finn por Skype para aclarar su relación.

Metida en su mundo, llego a un parque donde vio a la rubia, esta se encontraba recostada contra la baranda fumando un cigarrillo y revisando su celular; se detuvo para examinarla, su rostro estaba serio; no había ninguna expresión en su rostro, una ráfaga de viento golpeo de lleno el rostro de la rubia quien únicamente atino a cerrar sus ojos mientras el viento despeinaba su cabello. Aquella era la imagen más sexy que la morena había visto. Pronto sus ojos se conectaron con los de la rubia, quien la miraba sin ningún pudor.

**\- ¿Qué haces aquí?** \- pregunto la rubia dándole una última calada a su cigarro

**\- Pasaba por aquí, no creas que te estoy siguiendo** \- río nerviosamente la morena.

**\- Ok** \- dijo la rubia mientras colocaba sus audífonos en sus orejas

**\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - **pregunto angustiada

**\- Que te importa** \- dijo volviendo a su auto - **Berry**

**-** ¿**Si?**

**\- No nada olvídalo** \- dijo la rubia subiendo a su auto - l**uego te veo. Adiós Berry** \- dijo arrancando el motor y alejándose del lugar.

¿Que fue eso? Se preguntaba la morena mientras veía desaparecer el auto. Miro su reloj y pronto siguió camino a casa. Tenía 20 minutos antes de que Finn se conectara.

Por otro lado la rubia, había encendido un nuevo cigarro mientras conducía a casa, nadie lo sabía, nadie se había acercado a preguntarle, como se sentía con el tema de Beth, era un dolor que ella sola cargaba, un dolor al saber que su hija nunca crecería con ella; llena de dolor, abandono el automóvil en frente de la acera de su casa. Su madre y su hermana se encontraban preparando la cena; Frannie había llegado después de tener una fuerte pelea con su esposo, la rubia mayor, comenzaba a cuestionarse sus ideales después de que su padre se marchara un año atrás.

**\- llegaste, apestando a cigarrillo** \- dijo Frannie al notar a que su hermana se tiraba en el sofá.

**\- Que te importa ¿Porque no vuelves con tu perfecto esposo y me dejas a mi tranquila? - **exclamo molesta

**\- cuida ese lenguaje Quinn, de un tiempo para haca estas insoportable - **le reprocho su madre

**\- ¿Acaso tú me has preguntado porque me encuentro así? -** prosiguió al ver que su madre se quedaba en silencio - **Eso creí. Que suprimamos el tema no significa que deje de dole**r - dijo abandonando el lugar camino a su cuarto, cerrando de un portazo.

**\- ¿Beth?**

**\- Si, y la entiendo sabes, cuando tu hermana se fue de la casa, realmente fue doloroso y no me imagino como se siente ella** \- dijo con tristeza

**\- Fue por su bien** \- dijo la mayor de los Fabray abandonado la sala. Dejando a su madre con un gran dilema.

La rubia estaba en su computadora revisando los videos de MySpace, esperaba que pronto se conectara la latina, si bien, con ella tampoco se había desahogado de todo lo que sentia, era la única que lograba que el dolor se apaciguara un poco. Ingreso a Skype. Vio a Kurt, Finn y Sam conectados, con ninguno de los 3 le apetecía hablar. Continúo mirando videos en MySpace cuando un aviso le llamo la atención. "RachelBerry está conectado/a"

**Debo estar muy loca para esto...**\- se dijo a si misma

_**TheQueenFabray dice:**_

**Berry...**

La morena se asustó, al ver que aparecía el mensaje en su chat, ella se encontraba hablando con Kurt y Finn que se encontraba por fuera de la ciudad.

_**RachelBerry dice:**_

**Hola Quinn ¿Cómo estás?**

_**T****heQueenFabray dice:**_

**Bien... ¿Tienes algo que hacer esta noche?**

La morena lo medito por varios segundos, si bien siempre había querido ser amiga de Quinn, nunca habían logrado mantener una conversación que durara más de media hora sin que no salieran peleando.

**_RachelBerry dice:_**

**Hablo con Finn, estamos solucionando nuestra relación**

_**TheQueenFabray dice:**_

**Okay. Adiós suerte con Finn**

La rubia apago el computador y bajo al comedor donde se encontraba ya su mama y su hermana cenando

**\- ¿Todo bien Quinnie? - **le pregunto su madre con el tenedor en la mano

**\- No me digas Quinnie** \- dijo con voz neutra

**\- ¿Cómo te fue hoy recorriendo la ciudad? **\- dijo interesándose en las actividades de su hija menor.

**\- Nada interesante** \- respondió la rubia jugando con el tenedor - **¿Podemos dejar de hablar de mi? Gracias**

**\- Primero te quejas de que no te preguntan cómo te sientes y ahora que mama quiere hablar contigo sales con estas ¿Qué te pasa Quinn? - **dijo Frannie frustrada con la actitud de su hermana menor

**\- Se me quito el apetito, con permiso** \- dijo levantándose de la silla

**\- ¿A dónde vas?** \- dijo al ver que su hija pretendía salir de la casa

**\- Por ahí** \- cerro la puerta y camino hasta su auto. Saco su celular y le marco a la latina.

**\- _Espero que sea importante Fabray_**\- respondió la latina

**\- Me quede esperando a que se te diera la gana de conectarte**

**\- _Britt me llamo y estoy en su casa, ya te imaginaras haciendo que_** \- dijo soltando una carcajada mientras la rubia se sobaba las cienes

**\- Que te diviertas** \- dijo colgando la llamada. Manejo sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a un viejo parque, a esas horas de la noche, nadie decente estaría en el. Vio varios chicos bebiendo, otros fumando; busco su Ipod, su caja de cigarrillos y abandono el auto para sentarse en uno de los banquillos del parque. Encendió el cigarro y comenzó a escuchar metal, últimamente aquella música lograba tranquilizarla. Sin darse cuenta varios chicos la rodearon, sin ninguna gana se quitó los audífonos y los miro sin emoción alguna.

**\- ¿Se le perdió algo?** \- dijo dándole una calada a su cigarro sin levantar la vista.

**\- Parece que la perdida es otra** \- dijo riéndose mientras los otros chicos se mantenían al rededor

**\- ¿Y? - **dijo en tono neutral

**\- No te da miedo que te podamos hacer rubia** \- dijo mirándola de forma pervertida

**\- me da igual** \- dijo mientras seguía aspirando, el humo de su cigarro.

**\- Me agrada tu actitud** \- dijo el chico - **me llamo Stan**

**\- Quinn** \- dijo mirándose las manos

**\- Quieres venir con nosotros** \- dijo señalando a los demás chicos - **cerca de aquí hay un vagón donde nos reunimos todas las noches, mi hermana Tanya esta allá con sus amigas.**

Quinn miro al chico y se fijó por primera vez en el, alto, rubio de ojos miel con un tatuaje en el cuello y un pircing en su ceja derecha.

**\- seguro** \- dijo siguiendo al chico.

* * *

3 días después

**\- Santana ¿Estas segura que Quinn no está contigo? -** preguntaba la matriarca de las Fabray

**-**_**No señora, ella me llamo hace 3 noches pero me colgó pronto la llamada.**_

**\- Dios donde estará esta niña. Se fue hace 3 días y no ha dado señales de vida** \- dijo casi histérica.

**-**_**tranquilícese ya vera que pronto aparecerá, es más yo le ayudare a buscarla**_

**_\- _Gracias Santana** \- dijo colgando la llamada - **¿Dónde estás Quinn?**


	2. Beth

**\- ya mama cálmate** \- dijo la rubia mientras bebía un poco de té

**\- ¿cómo quieres que me calme ya viste la hora?** \- dijo señalando el reloj - **hace 3 días no sabemos nada de tu hermana y a ti no te preocupa para nada.**

**\- Claro que me preocupa pero no dejare que me afecte **\- dijo respirando de forma serena.

**\- Pero es que...-** el ruido de un coche evito que siguiera hablando. La matriarca de los Fabray corrió a la ventana en donde vio que el auto estacionado era el de su hija - **¡ Quinn!**

**\- ¿Qué? - **Dijo levantándose del sofá

**\- Tu hermana regreso** \- dijo con una sonrisa de lado a lado.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar a la rubia, apenas su madre y su hermana la vieron sus rostros se desencajaron

**\- ¿Qué diablos te hiciste?** \- dijo mirando a su hermana con la boca ligeramente abierta

**\- Frannie cuida tus palabras - **la regaño su madre

\- **P****ero es que ¿No la ves?** \- dijo señalando a su hermana que se encontraba recostada en la pared mirándolas sin expresión alguna

**\- ¿En dónde estabas?**

**\- Por ahí** \- dijo sin romper el contacto visual que tenía con su madre.

**\- Han pasado 3 días ¿Dónde estabas?** \- dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

**\- Por ahí** \- dijo desviando la mirada a sus uñas - **tengo hambre ¿Hay algo para comer?**

**\- Eh...si claro **\- respondió de forma dudosa

**\- Genial** \- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina.

**\- ¿Cómo es que no le has dicho nada?** \- pregunto enojada

**\- ¿Qué querías que le dijera? Me alegra tener de nuevo a mi hija en casa**

**\- ¿pero si la viste? Por si no lo notaste tiene el cabello ¡ROSADO! -** dijo exaltada

**\- Creo que todos en el vecindario te han escuchado** \- dijo la menor de los Fabray regresando con un plato en sus manos - **comeré en mi cuarto **

-** Si papa la viera...** \- dijo una vez quedaron solas

**\- Tú papa no está y si Quinn está actuando así es por culpa de tu padre. -** dijo enfadada.

**\- Como sea...mejor me marcho, cuídate madre** \- dijo abandonando la casa.

_**SantanaLopez dice:**_

**DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS FRABAY**

_**TheQueenFabray dice:**_

**Por ahí...**

_**SantanaLopez dice:**_

**¿Todo bien?**

_**ThePinkBitch dice:**_

**Si...**

_**SantanaLopez dice:**_

**The pink bitch? ¿Qué diablos es eso?**

_**ThePinkBitch dice: **_

**Lo que soy...**

_**SantanaLopez dice:**_

**Fabray...**

_**ThePinkBitch dice:**_

**López...**

_**SantanaLopez dice:**_

**No te hagas la graciosa Fabray ¿Dónde estabas?**

_**ThePinkBitch dice:**_

**Que te importa...**

_**SantanaLopez dice:**_

**Eres mi amiga Fabray, aunque no lo diga seguido**

_**ThePinkBitch dice:**_

**Se nota...En fin...estoy bien Santana, solo necesitaba alejarme un poco, tomar nuevos aires.**

_**SantanaLopez dice:**_

**Sabes que cuentas conmigo ¿Verdad?**

_**ThePinkBitch dice:**_

**Lo sé...**

/-\

_**RachelBerry dice:**_

**Hola Quinn ¿Cómo estás?**

_**ThePinkBitch dice:**_

**Berry...**

/-\

_**SantanaLopez dice:**_

**¿Sigues aquí?**

_**ThePinkBitch dice:**_

**Si...Berry me escribió…**

_**SantanaLopez dice:**_

**¿Berry? Y ¿Qué diablos quiere?**

_**ThePinkBitch dice:**_

**Yo que diablos voy a saber... Mejor me voy...hablamos cuando las clases inicien...**

/-\

_**RachelBerry dice: (escribiendo)**_

_**ThePinkBitch dice:**_

**Adiós Berry**

La rubia cerro el portátil y se recostó en contra el ventanal durante 30 minutos. Apenas escucho la casa en silencio, se colocó un gorro y una chaqueta y con cuidado salió por la ventana. Una vez toco el suelo, saco un cigarrillo y comenzó a caminar hacia el parque donde se encontraba Stan y los chicos.

**\- Hey ex rubia -** dijo el rubio dándole un abrazo y robándole el cigarro

**\- Hey eso es mío** \- dijo tratando de arrebatárselo

**\- Saca otro** \- dijo el chico mientras se alejaba riendo.

**\- Idiota** \- dijo riendo

**\- Relax Fabray, ya nos desquitaremos**

**-Tanya no te había visto** \- dijo metiendo sus manos dentro de su chaqueta.

**\- Soy como un fantasma, aparezco de la nada** \- dijo riendo - **ven te presentare a alguien** \- dijo haciéndole señas a una chica - **Quinn ella es Max...Max ella es Quinn**

**\- Mucho gusto** \- dijo la pelirroja, mirando provocativamente a la ex rubia.

**\- Igual** \- dijo sin muchas ganas - **vamos que hace ****frió** \- dijo caminando

**\- ¿Qué te dijo tu madre? - **pregunto con curiosidad

**\- ¿Qué donde estaba?** \- dijo encendiendo otro cigarro.

**\- Y ¿Qué le dijiste?**

**\- Por ahí** \- dijo con una media sonrisa **\- ¿Cigarro?** \- le ofreció a Max que con una sonrisa coqueta se lo acepto

**\- Max ve siguiendo quiero hablar algo con Quinn**

**\- Seguro, no tardes preciosa** \- dijo acariciándole la mejilla a la ex rubia.

**\- Te la presente porque ella es una de las mujeres más peligrosas que hay** \- dijo mirando a la pelirroja - **y a lenguas se le nota que está bastante interesada en ti, ten cuidado.**

**\- Okay** \- dijo mientras le daba una calada al cigarro - **ya veremos qué pasa... mientras tanto vamos a divertirnos que la noche es joven.**

**\- Como tú digas Fabray** \- dijo soltando una sonora carcajada – **y ¿Ustedes que miran?** – dijo al notar como se había ganado la atención de todos allí presentes.

**\- Relájate Tanya** – dijo guardando sus encendedor dentro de la chaqueta

**\- Y ¿Tú piensas aparecerte con ese look en el instituto?** – dijo con media sonrisa.

**\- Obvio y al que no le guste ps que se aguante** – dijo sonriendo – **aun así lo primero que haré será abandonar ese estúpido glee club que no sirve es para nada**.

**\- ¿Estabas en el Glee Club?** – Pregunto frunciendo el ceño - **¿Ese no es el club de los perdedores?**

**\- Púes ya sabes qué posición tenía yo en el McKinley -** dijo alzando graciosamente las cejas

**\- Pues ahora cariño** – dijo acariciándole el brazo mientras se acercaban al grupo – v**as a sembrar miedo apenas te vean **– dijo logrando que las 2 rieran

\- **¡Stan!** – Grito al chico – **una cerveza para esta mesa** – dijo señalando el tronco que estaba frente a ellas.

* * *

Los días pronto pasaron, las clases iniciaron. En lo que llevaban del día nadie había visto a la ex capitana de las cheerios.

** \- ¿Dónde diablos esta Fabray?** \- dijo Santana una vez se encontraban en el salón del coro.

**\- nadie la ha visto hoy**

\- **Eso está muy raro** \- dijo sacando su celular - _**¿Dónde carajos estas metida Fabray?**__ \- _pasaron varios segundos hasta que llego la respuesta.

\- _**eso no te importa...**_

-** Estamos en el salón del coro, has el favor de mover tu apestoso trasero aquí. - respondió enojada**

**\- **_**No volveré Santana...**_

**\- ¿**_**Cómo**__** que no volverás? ¿Estás loca alcanzó?**__ \- _alguien en el salón le hablo pero no supo quién - **¿Qué?**

**\- ¿Qué si Quinn vendrá? Supongo que con ella es con quien te estas escribiendo.**

**\- No Ms. Shue, Quinn no vendrá** \- dijo mirando a la pantalla de su celular...

\- T**al vez...el caso es que no volveré a ese circo de payasos, pueden tomar mi ausencia como mi renuncia...**

_**\- Tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente Fabray y no será mediante un frio teléfono**__ \- _apenas le dio enviar dirigió la vista a sus compañeros - **Quinn no volverá al club.**

**\- ¿Por qué? Digo todo estaba bien ¿no?** \- pregunto Rachel bastante angustiada.

**\- tengo cara de yo saberlo** \- respondió mientras esperaba la respuesta de Quinn **"**_**estoy tras las gradas del de Futbol..." **_\- **debo irme** \- dijo mientras abandonaba a velocidad el lugar. Corrió hasta llegar a las gradas, busco a Quinn con la mirada hasta que vio una chica, con mal aspecto sentada en un viejo y arrancado sofá.

**\- No creí que vinieras tan rápido Santana** \- se giró para mirar directamente a la latina quien tenía una rara expresión en su rostro

**\- ¿Qué diablos te hiciste?** \- dijo sin salir de su asombro.

**\- Te dije que necesitaba un nuevo aire** \- respondió mientras le daba una última calada a su cigarro.

**\- Pero ¿No crees que esto es un exceso? Cabello rosado, nariz perforada, ropa... Ropa interesante** \- dijo sin saber cómo describir la vestimenta de su amiga - **ahora fumas ¿Qué falta un tatuaje?**

**\- Lo tengo** \- dijo enseñándole el antebrazo

**\- ¿Porque te tatuaste una palabra en español?** \- dijo al leer el tatuaje.

\- **En este estúpido pueblo analfabeta, muy pocos saben español. Así que muy pocos entienden que es lo que dice.**

**\- Si eso lo sé pero porque te tatuaste ¿"**_**la vida apesta**_**"?**

**\- Porque no creo en nada** \- se acercó a la latina **\- no espero que le comprendas Santana, pero si espero que respetes mi decisión.**

**-¿Decisión de que Fabray?** \- dijo sujetándola del brazo - **¿Qué falta? ¿Qué me digas que te quieres suicidar? ¿Qué diablos te paso?**

**\- Esto...-** dijo mostrándole un diminuto tatuaje en su muñeca **\- eso me paso** \- murmuro mientras se alejaba de la latina.

**\- Beth... **\- susurro la latina.

En el estacionamiento se encontraban Britt y Rachel hablando de cosas sin importancia cuando vieron salir a la ex rubia. Ambas quedaron bastante sorprendidas ante la nueva imagen de esta y más sorprendidas quedaron cuando una mujer, pelirroja, se estacionaba cerca de la ex rubia ofreciéndole un casco. Quinn miro por un momento hacia donde estaban Britt y Rachel, sonrió de medio lado y se montó en la moto de la desconocida quien se alejaba a gran velocidad de lugar.

**\- ¿Esa era Quinn? San** \- pregunto al ver que la latina llegaba a ellas.

**\- Si** \- dijo perdida es sus pensamientos.

**\- ¿Qué paso con Quinnie?** – pregunto mientras veía la silueta de la ex rubia desaparecer.

**\- No lo sé Britt…No lo sé – **dijo pensando el tatuaje de su amiga.


	3. El Principio Del Fin

**-****Hora de la iniciación Fabray** \- dijo Tanya – **es hora que nos muestres de que estas hecha **\- dijo entregándole un revolver

**-¿Qué toca hacer?** \- dijo jugando con el tambor del arma

**-Un policía** \- dijo entregándole una hoja -** se metió con Carmen...una ex- integrante de nosotras** \- dijo al ver la confusión en el rostro de la ex-rubia - **la tarea es fácil Quinn **

**-Hay que matarlo** \- dijo adivinando lo que había que hacer

**-Exacto, tendrás una semana para aprender a manejar eso **\- dijo señalando el arma – **y un mes para hacer la inteligencia con el sujeto** – dijo entregándole una carpeta - **contamos contigo Fabray**

**-Vale **\- dijo escondiendo el revolver en su chaqueta y la carpeta en su mochila

**-Y ¿Qué tal la escuela?** \- pregunto encendiendo un porro.

**-Bien no entre a clase** \- dijo encendiendo su cigarrillo mentolado

**-No abandones la escuela... ¿Qué?** \- pregunto a ver la ceja alzada de la ex rubia

**-Tu...Tanya me estás diciendo que no deje la escuela - **dijo en tono burlón mientras daba una calada a su cigarro

**-Sí, y no por los motivos que crees - d**ijo soltando el humo del porro - **si no que estar en la escuela te sirve de coartada**

**-Eso es cierto** \- dijo mirando una moto que se estacionaba cerca de ellas - **hey Max**

**-Hola preciosura** \- dijo la pelirroja besando suavemente la mejilla de la ex- rubia

**-Bueno yo las dejo** \- dijo Tanya con una sonrisa coqueta

**-¿Te llevo a casa? **

**-Seguro Max** \- respondió la rubia terminando su cigarro y subiendo a la moto de la pelirroja.

* * *

**-Es que no entiendo señora Fabray** \- decía la latina caminando de lado a lado mientras Britt, Rachel y Judy la miraban - **a todas estas ¿Qué hace Berry aquí?**

**-Yo...vine...me...yo** – comenzó a tartamudear la morena

**-Al grano Berry **\- dijo cruzándose de brazos

**-Me importa Quinn** \- respondió jugando con sus dedos

**-Algo debemos hacer Santana** \- tomo la voz la madre de la ex-rubia

**-Pero...-** fue interrumpida por la llegada de una moto - **¿Es Quinn?** \- pregunto asombrada

**-Si** \- respondió la rubia mayor

**-Buenas**...- se detuvo al ver quienes la esperaban **\- Santana, Brittany... ¿Berry?** \- pregunto con incredulidad mientras lanzaba la maleta al otro lado del salón.

**-Hola Quinn** \- dijo la morena parándose

**-Mmm...Okay** \- dijo pasando a la cocina

**-¿Qué carajos te pasa Fabray?** \- la detuvo la latina

**-¿De qué?**

**-¿Cómo que de qué?** \- Dijo señalándola - **¿Ahora eres una skanks?**

**-No -** dijo riéndose mientras las 4 mujeres suspiraban aliviadas - **las skanks son aficionadas en comparación con las que yo ando** \- dijo alzando las cejas mientras seguía derecho para la cocina mientras las 4 mujeres se miraban realmente angustiadas

**-Quinn hija...**\- dijo entrando a la cocina - **¿Esto es una represaría contra mi cierto?**

**-No todo en mi vida tiene que ver contigo madre** \- dijo saliendo de nuevo a la sala - **Britt, Berry**

**-¿A dónde vas Fabray?** \- pregunto al ver que la ex rubia pretendía salir

**-A fumar un cigarro** \- dijo saliendo mientras se sentaba en la acera a fumar calmadamente su cigarrillo

**-Quinn... **

**-¿Qué quieres Berry? **– dijo mirando hacia la nada

**-Sé que no somos amigas** \- dijo sentándose a su lado - **pero si necesitas a alguien para charlar aquí estoy para ti**

**-No lo creo** \- dijo dándole una calada al cigarro

**-Aunque no le creas es así por...**

**-No Berry** \- dijo interrumpiéndola **\- ¿Una vez lo intente recuerdas?** \- dijo mirándola fijamente - **te pregunté si estabas ocupada y con que me saliste, con que esperabas a Finn** \- bufo mientras seguía fumando

**-Quinn yo...**

-**Tú nada Berry** \- soltó el humo - **olvídalo quieres**

**-Yo me voy a mi casa** \- dijo viendo su reloj -** es tarde**

**-Te acompaño** \- dijo lanzando su cigarrillo al suelo - **vamos caminando**

-**Seguro** \- dijo asombrada del ofrecimiento de la ex-rubia

* * *

**\- Y dime Berry que tal todo con Finn** – pregunto la ex rubia después de un rato en silencio mientras arrastraba los pies.

**\- Pues más o menos** – respondió rascándose la cabeza – **Finn es algo difícil**

**\- Es un troglodita** – dijo riendo – **lo siento** – murmuro al ver la cara seria de la morena – **bueno ya estamos a 2 cuadras de tu casa de aquí para adelante creo que puedes seguir sola** – dijo alejándose de ella.

\- **Quinn** – la retuvo por el brazo – **sé que no somos las más cercanas amigas, que incluso Santana que se supone que es tu mejor amiga no sabe que es lo que en realidad te sucede, pero quiero que sepas que en mi puedes confiar, que yo no te voy a criticar ninguna de tus acciones, solo quiero que tengas a alguien en quien te puedas desahogar y por la mirada fría que últimamente tienes creo que no has tenido la oportunidad de hacer esa acción con alguien solo quiero que… pues al menos me tengas en cuenta a mi ¿vale?** – finalizo ante la mirada atónita de la chica que no creía que hubiera hablado tan rápido en tan poco tiempo.

**\- Eh si claro** – dijo zafándose con suavidad del agarre – **solo dame tiempo ¿Si?**

**\- Claro Quinn tienes todo el tiempo del mundo** – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – **solo quería que tuvieras claro que conmigo puedes contar para lo que sea, puedo ser tu confidente** – dijo guiñando un ojo

**\- Okay no hagas eso** – dijo riendo.

**\- ¿Qué cosa?** – pregunto confusa

**\- Guiñar el ojo, pareciera que estuvieras coqueteando conmigo** – dijo con una sonrisa – **y no creo que estés coqueteando conmigo o ¿sí?** – dijo con una sonrisa sensual.

**\- Eh…yo…** \- dijo tartamudeando

**\- Hay Berry** – dijo riendo – **ve a casa, descansa y luego charlamos** – dijo alejándose mientras reía.

**\- Chao Quinn** – susurro la morena cuando ya la ex rubia se encontraba bastante lejos.

**\- Sí las cosas fueran fáciles Berry** – dijo mirando desde lo lejos a la morena – **si fueran fáciles.**

La noche cayó y al regresar a su casa su madre ya se encontraba acostada, entro en su habitación, se recostó en la cama, prendió su IPod y en silencio comenzó a llorar, era la única forma que conocía en que lograba calmar ese dolor que consumía poco a poco su corazón, un dolor que ni su madre, ni sus amigos, ni nadie conocía, un dolor tan profundo con el mismo rencor que tenía contra todos; solo una persona podría calmar ese dolor, una persona que le había tocado dar en adopción y aunque todos creían que era para que ella pudiera continuar con su vida, la gran verdad, era que lo había hecho por que no contaba con la ayuda de alguien que la orientara en el sentido de ser madre primeriza, nadie se había preocupado por saber que podía sentir ella si se alejaba de aquella pequeña personita; todos siguieron con sus vidas normales, hicieron de cuenta que Beth nunca existió, incluso Puck, quien siendo el padre de aquella hermosa criatura, era otro que había seguido con su vida de soltero sin que nada le preocupara y eso era algo que ella odiaba, por eso había decidió cambiar; sabía bien que esa actitud que había tomado de unos días para haca de una forma u otra terminaba afectando emocionalmente a su madre y eso era lo que menos quería, pero no lo podía evitar, era su forma de desquitarse contra el mundo, era su forma de decirle "púdrete" a Russel por haberla echado de casa cuando quedo en embarazo de Beth; Beth ella era la única razón por la que no había tomado la vía fácil ¿vía fácil? Si, Quinn Fabray había pensado ya a sus cortos 18 años la idea de suicidarse, pero pensar que cuando su hija supiera eso, creería que ella era una cobarde, "_el suicidio es el acto más valiente de un cobarde_" y ella no pretendía que su cosa perfecta pensara semejante barbaridad de ella, esos pensamientos se lo impedía, Quinn Fabray no era ninguna cobarde y aunque fuera a las malas era algo que ella iba a demostrar. Pero quien juega con fuego, termina quemándose y a las malas Quinn lo va aprender.


	4. Tengo que

Los días fueron pasando, la comunicación pronto entre Quinn y las chicas fue prácticamente nula. Llegaba al instituto, entraba a dos o tres clases y se iba para la parte de atrás de las gradas a fumar. Donde nadie con sus plenas funciones mentales se animaba a ir.

En las tardes se iba a practicar con Tanya para mejorar su puntería con aquel revolver. Lograba dispararle a 3 de 4 botellas, siempre que disparaba era en compañía de una lata de cerveza y un cigarrillo en mano.

**-Bien Fabray** \- decía Tanya tomando un poco - la misión es dentro de un mes. Stan y los chicos están haciéndole seguimiento mientras tanto.

**-Perfecto** \- dijo lanzando su cigarrillo al suelo

**Debes disparar desde una moto en movimiento **\- dijo mirando a la ex rubia que mantenía la mirada fija en la colilla de cigarrillo ya apagada en el suelo.

**-Supongo que en este mes practicaremos disparar desde una moto ¿No?** \- dijo mientras la miraba de lado alzando su ceja

**-Si...-** dijo terminándose la cerveza **\- ensayaremos desde la moto de Max **

-Okay - dijo destapando otra lata

**-¿Tienes algo con ella?** \- dijo en tono de picardía.

-**No** \- dijo tomando un poco **\- nada en serio...unos cuantos besos** \- dijo riendo al ver la cara de asombro de la otra chica

**-¿Besos? - dijo alzando ambas cejas - ¿Eres l**esbiana Fabray?

-**Yo diría que...-** dijo sonriendo mientras bebía - **bi-curiosa** \- agrego mientras la otra chica reía a carcajada limpia.

**-Hora de irnos Fabray** \- dijo la chica mirando el reloj

**-¿Tan pronto?**

**-Si** \- dijo guardando las 2 latas de cerveza restantes dentro de la maleta **\- vámonos ya se hace tarde**

**-Okay** \- dijo lanzando la lata lejos para luego dispararle **\- justo en el centro** \- sonrió la ex-rubia.

-**Bien Fabray...-** dijo riendo - **ahora guarda el revolver que no queremos que mami Fabray se entere **

**-Seguro le daría un infarto** \- dijo riendo mientras lo escondía dentro de la chaqueta

Ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar por esa desolada vereda, entre chiste y chanza llegaron a la casa de la ex rubia; donde las esperaba Frannie que había regresado a vivir con ellas, hace menos de dos días.

**-Pero si es la princesa de la casa** \- se burló Quinn **\- la hija prodiga que ha regresado después de que le pusieran los cachos **\- dijo chocando su mano con Tanya

**-Otra vez tú apestando a cerveza** \- dijo con una mueca de asco a la vez que miraba a Tanya que encendía un porro - **entremos que la cena esta lista** – se recostó en el marco de la puerta a esperar que su hermana se despidiera de su ¿amiga?

**-Seguro** \- dijo mirando a la rubia mayor - **te escribo al rato** \- dijo susurrándole a Tanya que asentía mientras se iba - **no dijiste que la cena estaba lista...**

**-¿En qué mierda estás pensando?** \- dijo cogiéndola por el brazo - **en serio apestas bastante a cerveza y no se quemas porquerías. **

**-Si si lo que digas** \- dijo tratando de zafarse de su hermana.

**-¿Qué tienes hay?** \- dijo al sentir el revolver cerca de su vientre - ¿**Eso es una pistola Quinn?** – se alejó rápidamente pero sin soltarla

**-Que te importa** – se zafo con fuerza - **bajo en un momento** \- agrego antes de salir a correr hacia su cuarto.

Puso pasador en la puerta y de una tabla floja que estaba en el armario saco una caja, donde escondió el arma, volvió a colocarla en su sitio. Se lavó la cara, se quitó la chaqueta y saco su celular, tenía 1 mensajes.

_**Desde aquel día en que me acompañaste a mi casa, la situación entre nosotras se ha congelado por completo y eso no me gusta Quinn. Sé que nunca fuimos muy cercanas ni nada por el estilo pero cuando necesites a alguien para charlar aquí estoy para eso -RB**_

**Las cosas están complicadas en este momento pero tendré en cuenta tu oferta. Gracias -QF**

Bajo a cenar, ante la atenta mirada de su madre de su hermana.

**-Entonces Frannie** \- dijo jugando con el tenedor - **¿ya iniciaste los trámites de divorcio?**

**-Si** \- respondió bebiendo un poco de jugo - **ya los inicie, es esperar que lleguen al despacho y que el juez dicte sentencia.**

**-¿Así de fácil?** \- pregunto mirando a su hermana mientras Judy se mantenida en silencio mirando a sus hijas

**-Pues si **\- dijo partiendo un poco de carne **– él no quiere ningún escándalo que perjudique su perfecto apellido **– bufo mientras comía.

**-Genial, con tal de que no lo traten de adultero hará cualquier cosa** \- dijo mirando fijamente su vaso mientras su celular sonaba – **¿Bajo que pretexto presentaste el divorcio?** – pregunto sacando el celular de su bolsillo.

_**¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy Quinn? -RB**_

_**Ya hable con Max y ya está todo listo para que inicies tus prácticas de tiro en movimiento 3:) -TG**_

**¿Para? -QF**

**Genial. Dile que mañana iniciamos, dale un beso de mi parte ^^! –QF**

-**Diferencias irreconciliables** – respondió mientras veía que su hermana

**-Todo bien Quinn?** \- pregunto Judy al ver su hija tan pálida

**Si mamá **\- dijo guardando su celular mientras volvía a jugar con la comida.

**-Desde hace días te siento rara hija, sabes que cuentas conmigo y con Frannie ¿Ok?** \- pregunto mientras el celular de la rubia volvía a sonar

**Si mamá** \- dijo revisando el teléfono nuevamente mientras su mama y su hermana compartían una mirada de preocupación.

_**Pregunto por si quieres hacer algo :$ -RB**_

**¿No tienes Whatsapp Berry? Acabare mi saldo de esta forma -QF**

**-¿Puedo comérmelo después?** \- pregunto mirando la comida fijamente – **hoy no tengo mucho apetito** – el remordimiento empezó a apoderarse de ella.

**-Claro hija ¿Hoy saldrás?** \- pregunto mientras recogía los platos

_**Ya lo descargue, ya te hablo por ahí-RB**_

**-No, hoy solo quiero descansar** – se paró de la silla – **estaré en mi cuarto** – dijo subiendo la escalera.

_**Hola Quinn –RB 8:30pm**_

_**Berry –QF 8:31pm – **_respondió el whatsapp mientras se recostaba en la cama

_**¿Quieres hacer algo?-RB 8:31pm**_

_**Hablar, nada mas ¿Sabes escuchar Berry? En este caso ¿Leer?-QF 8:32pm**_

_**Claro Quinn ¿Sucede algo?-RB 8:33pm**_

_**Si Rachel, estoy metida en problemas-QF 8:34pm**_

_**¿Qué paso?-RB 8:34pm**_

_**Tengo que matar a alguien –QF 8:35pm**_

* * *

**-Eh Fabray por que tan perdida en la noche?**

**-Me quede profunda** \- mentía, había pasado toda la noche hablando con Rachel sobre el asesinato que debía cometer, como se lo esperaba la chica le dio un "discurso" sobre la moral y la vida humana.

Se sentía bien, relativamente, había podido desahogar todo lo que la venia afectando desde hace varios días y en Berry había encontrado esa extraña paz.

Por primera vez había asistido a todas las clases; a la hora del almuerzo, se había sentado sola bajo la atenta mirada de Rachel, quien, desde su mesa donde estaban los chicos del coro "vigilaba" los movimientos de la ex - rubia, ella sabía que Quinn se encontraba entre la espada y la pared y pensaba ayudarla...de alguna forma.

La tarde callo y pronto las lecciones de disparar desde una moto en movimiento iniciaron.

**-Concéntrate Quinn** \- decía una ya enojada Max - **esto debe salir perfecto. Olvídate de la estúpida moral y dispara de una buena vez**

**-Ok** – las manos le temblaban mientras sostenía el arma ¿Cómo diablos iba hacer para matar a una persona?

Nuevamente Max arrancaba la moto mientras Quinn intentaba apuntar fijamente a un muñeco de plástico sentado en una silla de metal. Cuando estuvo a punto de jalar el gatillo, las palabras de Rachel golpearon su mente.

FLASHBACK

_**Tengo que matar a alguien- QF 8:35 pm**_

_**¿Berry? -QF 8:40 pm**_

_**Genial...-QF 8:45 pm**_

_**Aquí estoy...es solo que...no me esperaba eso -RB 8:46 pm**_

_**Antes de que escribas algo escúchame o léeme o lo que sea -RB 8:46 pm**_

_**Quinn es una vida humana, no sé quién es o a que se dedica, pero seguro tendrá familia, hijos o padres que estarán preocupados por el, tú no puedes llegar y arrebatarle así como así la vida solo porque a ellas se les antoja...Quinn piensa en Beth, ¿Qué crees que pensara ella cuando tenga nuestra edad? ¿Cuándo quiera conocerte? ¿A dónde debe ir a visitarte? ¿A tu casa en New Haven o a la cárcel? Porque si algo se de ser hija adoptiva es que llegara el momento en que ella querrá conocerte y dime Quinn ¿Vas a decepcionar de esa forma a tu hija?**_

FIN FLASHBACK

**-¡FABRAY! **\- grito asustando a la ex- rubia - **demonios **\- dijo frunciendo el ceño - **¿Que mierdas pasa contigo?**

-**Nada solo.**..- dijo jugando con sus dedos - **no había quitado el seguro** \- dijo girando el tambor

**-Una vez más** \- dijo con tono cansado -** y ojala esta vez si lo hagas bien Fabray**

La moto arranco y aunque la voz de Rachel nuevamente se hizo presente en la mente de Quinn, esta vez solo la ignoro mientras disparaba el gatillo dándole en la frente al muñeco.

**-Perfecto Quinn** \- dijo Tanya aplaudiendo - **que les parece si vamos a "comprar" algo **

-Seguro - dijeron las 2 chicas riendo, sabían que significaba ese "comprar".

En 2 motos. Tanya en una negra con manchas rojas y Max con Quinn en una negra con llamas azules, llegaron a un apartado restaurante, a las afueras de Lima.

**-Pónganse esto** \- les entrego un pasamontañas a cada chica - **no queremos que nos descubran** \- dijo alzando ambas cejas mientras sonreía sádicamente.

Quinn, Max y Taylor, con los pasamontañas y los revólveres que cada una llevaban lograron hacer un robo a simple vista exitoso.

Al llegar a su pequeña guarida, con varias latas de cerveza, cajas de cigarrillos y 700 dólares en efectivo, se reunieron con Stan y el resto de los chicos.

**-Uy veo que les fue bien **\- dijo el chico lanzando la colilla de cigarrillo al suelo a la vez que le arrebataba un sixpack de cervezas - **bien Tanya se lucieron **

**-Solo lo mejor para nuestros chicos** \- respondió la chica mientras la ex rubia encendía un cigarrillo.

**-Quinn tengo algo para ti** \- dijo Stan - **sígueme.**

Ambos chicos caminaron cerca de las viejas vías del tren

**-Espero te guste tu nuevo juguet**e - dijo con una sonrisa coqueta, mientras que a Quinn se le caía el cigarro de la boca

**-Oh...es...es una...-** dijo señalando la moto negra, con figuras triviales de color morado.

**-Es tu moto** \- dijo cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa - **se la robamos a un idiota hoy y la mandamos "personalizar"**

**-Gracias Stan** \- dijo abrazando el chico

-**No hay de que** \- le restó importancia con la mano **\- mejor volvamos no sea que nos dejen sin alcohol **\- dijo abrazando por los hombros a la ex rubia mientras esta reía.


	5. Amigas en las buenas y en las malas

¿Quinn? ... ¿Esa es Fabray?... - diversas voces se escucharon cuando la ex rubia llego en su nueva moto al instituto. Con mucho estilo se quitó sus lentes negros, los coloco sobre su cabeza, prendió un cigarrillo y camino hacia la parte de atrás de las gradas del instituto. Mientras caminaba hacia las gradad un piano morado llamo su atención "**el glee club**" pensó con gracia. Se recostó en el viejo sofá mientras escuchaba como sonaba el timbre que daba inicio a la primera clase.

_**¿Dónde estás? -RB 7:35am**_

Rio ante la preocupación de la morena, cerró los ojos y dejo que el sueño la invadiera por completo. Su teléfono sonó, anunciando que ya había terminado la hora de la siesta, miro la hora "8:15 am", lo guardo dentro de su chaqueta negra, se colocó nuevamente sus lentes y cuando ya nadie estaba cerca, se acercó de nuevo al parqueadero, tomo su moto y se marchó.

Llego a los viejos rieles del tren; el lugar se encontraba completamente desolado, el aire fresco y húmedo golpeaba su pálido rostro.

Saco unas latas de cerveza de su mochila y las coloco sobre unas rocas cerca de los rieles. Saco de su billetera una diminuta foto; una preciosa rubia de ojos azules era la protagonista de esta imagen. Al ver a su pequeña...al ver la foto de Beth, la ex rubia rompió en llanto. Su joven corazón se encontraba totalmente destrozado, por un lado sentía adrenalina; saber que tenía que matar a una persona le generaba sensación indescriptible pero a su vez, el miedo que sentía de que la fueran a atrapar, hacía que su cuerpo temblara.

De rodillas y con el llanto en su máximo esplendor, le pedía perdón a la pequeña Beth, perdón por no haber sido la madre que ella necesitaba, perdón por haberla dejado abandonada.

Cuando su cuerpo paro las pequeñas convulsiones, se sentó en las vías, destapo una de las latas y prendió un cigarro mientras acariciaba el rostro de Beth en la inerte imagen; imaginando como seria la textura de su piel, como olería, que se sentiría alzarla. Duro aproximadamente hora y media mientras bebía y fumaba cuando el sonido de un mensaje de su celular la regreso a la realidad.

_**Fabray...Necesito tu ayuda -S**_

_**¿Qué quieres? **_\- respondió mientras volvía a guardar la foto como la reliquia que era.

_**Debo quemar un piano, de esos que hay en la escuela ¿Me ayudarías? -S**_

_**Seguro pero ¿Yo que gano? **_

_**Si haces limpio el trabajo y ante Sue queda claro que fui yo pero ante el resto yo no tuve nada que ver, hare lo que me pidas -S**_

_**Ya suenas como mafiosa xD, que los del glee se reúnan en las escaleras, ubica el piano hay y monten un numerito de esos ridículos que saben hacer, yo hago el resto.**_

_**Listo ¿En el almuerzo? -S**_

_**A las 12:45, entre más publico mejor.**_

"Esto será divertido" rio mientras guardaba el resto de latas y miraba el reloj "10:40" tengo tiempo - dijo mientras montaba su moto y salía hacia el centro de Lima. Su destino "**punk tatto"**

Llego al salón de tatuajes cerca de las 11:10, mientras miraba los diseños que se encontraban en la pared, no podía para de pensar en su hija; su cosa perfecta. Una pareja salía del estudio, ambos se habían tatuado el rostro de un bebe, tenía escrito un "RIP" por lo que supuso que la pequeña criaturita estaría muerta. Sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón, imaginar que algo así le podría suceder a Beth la aterraba, a buena hora había decidido darla en adopción aunque eso significara que ella estuviera destrozada de por vida.

Su turno llego, el reloj marcaba las 11:30, tenía hora y diez minutos para la reunión que tenía con Santana. Escogió el diseño, estiro su brazo; el punzante dolor de la aguja perforando su piel en cierta forma era satisfactorio; una rosa negra, que de ella desprendían varias espinas y púas que rodeaban con cuidado su muñeca donde estaba tatuado el nombre de Beth ¿Su tonalidad? Completamente negra, mientras el nombre de su hija era resaltado en un rojo sangre.

El muchacho le entrego las respectivas indicaciones de cuidado; tomo su moto y partió hacia el instituto. Una llamada entro poco tiempo después, con gran habilidad logro contestar sin ocasionar algún accidente

**-Blaine volvió al instituto...va hacer un show en las escaleras** – fue lo primero que escucho

**-Perfecto...ubica un piano de esos cerca de las escaleras, has qu porristas le rocíen gasolina. Ya voy llegando**

**-Okay..**.- escucho mientras colgaba la llamada, estaba a 5 minutos del instituto después de a ver adornado su brazo con un nuevo tatuaje.

Parqueo con cuidado su moto y camino hacia las escaleras señaladas por Santana; se sentó al lado de las varillas y empezó a escuchar como la música sonaba dando inicio al "gran" baile de Blaine Anderson. A medida que los minutos iban pasando vio como las porristas empezaban a rociar el piano violeta con gasolina ¡La hora se acercaba! Prendió un cigarrillo, para fumárselo rápidamente mientras veía como Blaine terminaba la canción, se levantó y al pasar cerca del piano, arrojo la colilla de cigarrillo consiguiendo que este se incendiara, todos quedaron en silencio mientras ella se alejaba con una sonrisa de orgullo.

El plan no salió como esperaban, si bien, se dieron cuenta que la que lo incendio fue Quinn, Ms. Shue se dio cuenta que Santana tenía algo que ver con aquel "bochornoso" atentado contra el piano y fue expulsada del salón del coro.

Bajo las gradas del campo de futbol, las antiguas amigas, se encontraban sentadas en el viejo sofá; la latina, observaba como su ex capitana devoraba cigarrillo tras cigarrillo mientras tenía la mirada fija en un objeto inexistente.

**-¿Qué te pasa Q?** \- le pregunto en un susurro

**-Yo...** \- iba a responder cuando un mensaje de whatsapp la interrumpió, saco su teléfono y lo leyó.

_**No puedo creer lo que hiciste Quinn... sé que cargas un gran peso pero esa no es la forma de descargarte. Cuentas conmigo-RB 1:34 pm**_

**-Debo irme, tengo cosas que aclarar **\- dijo enderezándose

**-¿Qué cosas?** \- pregunto con una ceja alzada

**-Cosas...-** susurro mientras alistaba su casco

**¿Qué dice tu tatuaje?** \- señalo su brazo al ver que no podía descifrar que era

**¿Estas intentando frenarme López?** \- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

**¿Puedo ir contigo?** – se paró al lado de la pelirosa, quien solo sonrió con arrogancia y comenzó a caminar

**Muévete López...no tengo todo el día.**

La latina corrió hasta que la alcanzo, Quinn le lanzo un casco de sobra que se encontraba atado en la parte de atrás de la moto y ambas subieron alejándose rápidamente del lugar. En completo silencio fue el camino; la latina no hizo ningún comentario, quería reflexionar sobre los últimos acontecimientos vividos aquel día.

**-¿En dónde estamos?** \- pregunto la latina al momento que Quinn parqueo la moto

**-En mi rincón especial** – se sentó en una roca mientras encendía un cigarro.

**-¿Tu rincón especial?** \- pregunto mientras su ex capitana asentía - **¿Tu rincón especial es un desolado lugar? **– hecho un vistazo al abandonado sitio.

**-Sí, lo descubrí hace poco y cuando llamaste para que te ayudara en lo del glee club andaba aquí** – miraba hacia el vacío mientras se llevaba el cigarrillo a la boca.

**-¿Qué te paso?** \- pregunto sentándose a su lado.

**-Me perdí Santana, perdí mi rumbo** – suspiro expulsando le humo del cigarro - **Stan, Tanya y los chicos me abrieron los ojos** – miro de re-ojo a la latina - **aunque no lo creas San, es la primera vez que me siento libre.**

**-¿Por qué?** \- pregunto confundida

**-Porque no tengo que fingir Santana, puedo ser yo, no tengo que preocuparme por el que dirán -** bajo la mirada - **solo dedicarme a ser yo.**

**-No sé si es mi impresión pero tengo la sensación de que estás más rota de lo que pensaba** \- suspiro pesadamente.

**-Más de lo que te imaginas** \- Con el cigarro en los labios mientras sacaba 2 latas de cerveza.

**-¿Y ahora qué?** \- dijo destapando la cerveza

**-Debo aprender a...-** suspiro mientras se tapaba la cara.

**-¿Aprender a qué? - pregunto la latina con temor, no le agrado para nada el tono de voz** que tenía la ex rubia.

**-Aprender a matar** – se levantó y comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras lanzaba lejos la colilla

**-¿¡QUE!? **\- grito la latina mientras se paraba y regaba su cerveza - **me estas jodiendo verdad Fabray?** – la tomo por los hombros pero solo recibió un sollozo como respuesta **\- Por Dios Quinn como terminaste metida en eso** – la abrazo mientras la ex rubia lloraba en su hombro.

**-Yo...**\- la voz se le quebró - **solo sé que debo hacerlo San** – se separó de la latina

**-Fabray en qué diablos estás metida** \- susurro al ver como su amiga escondía su cara en sus manos.

**-Berry sabe de esto** – bebió de su cerveza que llevaba rato destapada.

**-¿Berry?** \- pregunto asombrada

**-Si **\- suspiro - **espero que haga lo correcto.**

Santana no entendió bien las palabras de su amiga, pero decidió darle un respiro mientras bebía de su ya casi vacía lata.

Pasaron la tarde entre bromas y risas, olvidándose por el momento de la misión de la ex rubia; cuando asomaban las 6 pm ambas partieron rumbo a la Bresdstix donde la gran mayoría de los chicos del coro se encontraban en una reunión de "emergencia". Todos quedaron asombrados y en completo silencio cuando por la puerta ingresaron ambas chicas, lo que más les sorprendió fue que ambas estaban riendo. Britt con una sonrisa se levantó de la mesa que compartían y se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaba sus amigas mientras los chicos la seguían atentos con la mirada; al llegar a la mesa saludo a Santana de un beso en la mejilla mientras miraba fijamente a Quinn, quien, con una sonrisa se levantó y la abrazo, abrazo al que se unió Santana mientras los chicos no cabían de su asombro. Las 3 chicas tomaron asiento, Britt al lado de San frente a Quinn.

**-Todos los del coro nos observan** \- dijo Britt jugando con el menú.

-**Si los puedo ver** \- dijo Quinn riendo - **parece que se les fueran a salir los ojos**

-**Son una partida de chismosos** – la latina se cruzó de brazos arrugando el ceño

**-Me gusta tu estilo Quinn** – Britt acaricio el cabello de Quinn ante su atenta mirada - **tu cabello se ve sexy** – le regalo un guiño mientras Quinn y San se miraban y soltaban una sonora carcajada que llamo la atención de todos los comensales.

**-¿Mi cabello se ve sexy?** \- alzo su característica ceja

**-Sí, aunque si yo le haría unos retoques** \- respondió la rubia ante la mirada de la latina

**-¿Qué retoques?** \- pregunto Santana

**-Quinnie cuando quieras cambiar de look me avisas** – sonrió divertida mientras alzaba de forma sus cejas causando nuevamente la risa de sus 2 amigas.

**-Lo tendré en mente Britt** \- dijo Quinn mientras tomaba un sorbo de su ya servido café.

**-Por cierto Quinn Lord Tubbington te manda decir que cuando vayas a cumplir tu misión tengas cuidado porque alguien te va a traicionar **– miro fijamente a la ex rubia mientras ella y Santana se miraban asombradas

**-¿Cómo sabes eso?** – Quinn tragando con dificultad pero Britt solo se encogió de hombros.

**Ese gato comienza a darme miedo** – susurro la latina mientras la ex rubia asentía ante lo dicho. Pronto iniciaron un tema distinto de conversación, recordando su infancia y las travesuras que habían hecho mientras estaban en las cheerios.

Mesas más atrás, el glee club no perdía detalle de la conversación de las Unholy Trinity.

**-¿Desde cuándo Santana y Quinn volvieron a ser amigas?** \- pregunto Sam mordiendo su pastel.

**-Desde hoy obviamente** \- dijo Finn cruzado de brazos mientras todos lo miraban - **Quinn y Santana planearon prenderle candela al piano y estoy seguro que Brittany también tiene algo que ver en eso** \- señalo a las 3 chicas - **si no díganme como es que Britt está como "si nada"** \- dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos - es más que obvio.

Todos lo miraban asombrados por lo que ha acaba de decir no todos los días el mariscal de campo salía con esas deducciones, mientras se iniciaba una pequeña discusión con respecto a lo sucedido, Rachel miraba fijamente a Quinn con quien varias veces conecto su mirada pero esta rápidamente la apartaba. De pronto sintió que su bolsillo vibraba.

_**"Debo hablar contigo con respecto a...bueno ya sabes. Mañana en el auditorio a medio día, no faltes - QF 6:45 pm"**_

Al alzar la mirada vio a Quinn que la miraba fijamente.

"_**Hay estaré – RB 6:46 pm"**_

* * *

_**Si alguien quiere ser el ¿Corrector de estilo? de mis fics bienvenido sea :)...Espero que les guste el capitulo **_


	6. Nuevos miembros

**-Chicos la tarea de esta semana** \- dijo Ms Shue al entrar en el salón - **es reclutar más chicos para el Glee club**

**-Pero si ya estamos los 12** \- dijo Rachel colocándose de pie para empezar a contar a sus compañeros - **Mike, Tina, Britt, Artie, Sugar, Mercedes, Blaine, Finn, Kurt, Rory, Puck, y Yo** \- exclamo sentándose de nuevo - **estamos completos Ms Shue **

**-Gracias Rachel. Como les decía vamos a reclutar, con la salida de Santana me di cuenta que son pocos los que están fijos y aunque Blaine y Sugar tomaron los lugares de Quinn y Lauren, debemos todavía vamos a buscar más y la idea del piano no nos fue b bien. ¿Alguna sugerencia?**

**-Convencer a Quinn** \- dijo Rachel

**-¿A Quinn te volviste loca Rachel?** \- dijo Kurt alarmado - **si fue ella la que quemo el piano en la presentación de Blaine.**

**-Por eso mismo Kurt** \- miro al chico - **si los demás ven que Quinn está de nuevo en el Glee club con esa pinta tan rebelde que tiene** \- dijo con una sonrisa - **van a querer hacer parte de glee club**

**-No lo sé Rachel** \- negó con la cabeza Ms Shue - **Quinn en estos momentos es una persona muy inestable y no creo que eso sea conveniente para el club.**

-¿A que se refiere con inestable? - dijo la morena cruzándose de brazos.

**-Ustedes la han visto, los jueces nos descalificarían por su look** \- dijo Kurt colocándose al lado de Ms Shue **\- yo opino que vetemos a Quinn del glee club, ella es una mala influencia.**

**-¿¡Acaso alguno de ustedes se ha puesto en los zapatos de Quinn!?** \- se paró enojada - **¿¡Alguno de ustedes ha hablado con ella!? ¿¡Alguien sabe que es lo que ella está sintiendo!?** \- al ver que todos quedaron en silencio prosiguió - **eso creí, dejen de hablar de Quinn como si ella fuera el demonio andante, ¡Tiene problemas como todos!** \- exclamo furiosa **\- sabe que Ms Shue** \- miro a su maestro - **yo creí que en el glee club no se discriminaba a nadie** \- tomo sus cosas - **ahora si puede buscar a un nuevo integrante para el glee club porque lo que soy yo** \- se señaló - **renuncio.**

A paso firme salió del salón mientras todos quedaron en completo silencio, nadie opinaba nada.

**-Sabe Ms Shue** \- dijo Britt jugando con sus manos ganándose la atención de todos - **Rachel tiene razón** \- tomo su maleta **\- Ahora son 10 los integrantes del glee club.**

**-Britt ¿A dónde vas?** \- pregunto Artie

**-A buscar a Quinn y a Sanny** \- dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras salía del glee club.

**-Okay Ms Shue** \- dijo Mercedes - **ahora si es cierto que nos faltan integrantes para las locales **\- todos afirmaron lo dicho mientras Ms Shue se rascaba la nuca en claro signo de impotencia

**-Ok no importa** \- alzo los brazos - **podemos conseguir 2 chicos mas**

**-Ms Shue** \- dijo despacio Puck **\- podemos conseguir hasta 20 personas si es lo que usted quiere pero aun así no podríamos ganar.**

-¿Por qué no? - se cruzó de brazos **\- vamos chicos ustedes son bien talentosos y entre todos podemos ganar las locales.**

**-Eso no es cierto** \- Finn se paró - **sin Rachel es muy complicado.**

**-Y si para poder ganar la locales necesitamos a Quinn **\- espeto con resignación Kurt - **pues hay que convencerla para que Rachel regrese con Britt**

**-Es una buena solución Ms Shue** \- todos asintieron, no tenían de otra, pero realmente no les gustaba mucho la idea de que Quinn volviera al glee club.

* * *

Mientras esta discusión se llevaba a cabo en el salón del coro. Cerca de las gradas se encontraban sentadas en el pastal, la ex capitana y la capitana de las cheerios, manteniendo un silencio cómodo. Ambas pensaban en la situación; Quinn pensando en cómo realizar aquella misión y Santana en cómo ayudar a su amiga.

**-Fabray ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?** \- pregunto la latina rompiendo el silencio mientras lanzaba una piedra al pastal.

**-Buscar a Lucían** \- miraba al cielo mientras la latina la observaba - **él sabe cómo se hacen este tipo de cosas.**

**-Si** \- bufo - **tanto sabe que ahora está pagando cadena perpetua en la cárcel. Sí que sabe hacer estas cosas** \- ironizo.

**-Si ya sé que está en la cárcel** \- acerco sus piernas hacia su pecho - **pero al menos sabe cómo hacerlo sin que te descubran..**.- medito un poco - **sin que te descubran pronto**

**-Eso sí es cierto** \- apoyo la latina - **pero es arriesgado** \- suspiro lanzando otra roca - **el idiota logro matar a 6 personas antes de que lo atraparan **\- miro a la ex rubia - **¿Iras a visitarlo?**

**-Si** \- suspiro mientras se recostaba - **el domingo es día de visitas.**

**-Sabes que él no está en Lima ¿verdad? **

**-Obvio que lose** \- coloco una pierna encima de la otra mientras la dejaba balancearse - **está en una prisión de máxima seguridad en Nashville **

**-Y ¿Piensas ir tu sola hasta Nashville?** \- se rio de lo estúpido que sonaba eso.

**-No** \- la miro sin moverse - **iremos.**

**-¿Iremos? ¿Quienes?** \- pregunto confundida

**-Britt, Berry, tu y yo **\- miro nuevamente al cielo - **lo vengo pensando desde hace mucho, es mas hoy quede de verme con Rachel para comentarle.**

**-Y ¿Tú pretendes que yo me vaya todo el fin de semana hasta Nashville? **

**-No es ningún problema para ti** \- respondió - **es más creo que a Britt la dejarían ir sin más si vas tu a recogerla a su casa.**

**-Y ¿Berry? **

**-Ya veré como le hago para convencer a Rachel...**

**-¿Convencerme de qué?** \- interrumpió la morena que llegaba con la holandesa que estaba dando pequeños salticos

**-No te han enseñado que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas Berry** \- la molesto la latina.

**-Ya Santana** \- la reprendió Quinn enderezándose buscando la mirada de la morena - **¿Tú no deberías estar en el glee?**

**-Renuncie** \- dijo sin más sentándose al lado de Quinn mientras Britt lo hacía encima de la latina - **en realidad renunciamos.**

**-¿Por qué?** \- preguntaron las 2 chicas.

**-Nos cansamos de escuchar como hablan de ti** \- resoplo la morena **\- Ms Shue pretende que reclutemos más gente para el glee pero cuando te mencione todos se alborotaron y le dije que ahora si debía buscar más integrantes y me salí** \- se encogió de hombros mientras las otras 2 la miraban.

**-Vaya...-** se aclaró la voz la latina - **me sorprendes enana**

**-Eh...gracias** \- frunció el ceño - **bueno y de ¿Qué querían convencerme?**

Las miradas se fueron hacia Quinn quien estaba entretenida mirando el teléfono. Estaba completamente seria, ninguna de las otras tres chicas quiso molestarla, lo que fuera que le estuvieran escribiendo, era malo por los gestos que se iban reflejando en su rostro

**-Debo irme** \- se puso de pie mientras sacudía su chaqueta **\- nos vemos esta noche en mi casa – **miro a la morena – **a las tres las espero.**

Sin decir más, Quinn camino directo hacia el estacionamiento. La rubia y la morena miraban a la latina que miraba un punto fijo

**-¿Estás bien Santy**? - pregunto con dulzura la rubia.

**-Si** \- miro a las dos chicas - **alisten maletas que mañana en la noche salimos para Nashville **

**¿Nashville?** \- exclamaron las 2 - **¿Para qué?** \- pregunto la morena.

**-Vamos a visitar a Lucían** \- exclamo mientras las otras dos se miraban extrañadas

* * *

**¿Qué paso?** \- fue lo primero que dijo Quinn una vez llego al punto de encuentro.

**-Tenemos un topo** \- escupió con rabia Tanya

**-¿Un topo?**

**-Si** \- se acercó Stan - **hay un topo**

Frunció la frente **\- ¿Cómo saben? ¿Paso algo?** \- no le gustaba ni cinco aquel tema y no pudo evitar pensar en que Berry estaba involucrada con el hecho.

**-Un tipo le aviso al policía que se estaba planeando un atentado en su contra** \- dio una calada a su porro

**-¿Un tipo?** \- definitivamente no era Berry

**-Si** \- soltó el humo - **creemos que Max lo mando**

**-¿Max?** \- ahora si estaba confundida la ex rubia - **pero si Max hace parte de esto**

**-No Quinn** \- hablo Tanya sentada en el pastal **\- la que está involucrada hasta el cuello eres tu **\- la señalo burlonamente - **así que cuídate Quinn**

**-¿Me están amenazando**? - se cruzó de brazos mientras apretaba la mandíbula

**-No te confundas Fabray, solo te estamos advirtiendo** \- le dijo seriamente Stan - **no queremos errores.**

**-Ya...-** guardo las manos dentro de su chaqueta **\- ¿alguna vez han oído de Lucían?**

**-¿Lucían?** \- Preguntaron los 2 chicos - ¿N**o es el que mato 6 personas sin que nadie se diera cuenta?**

**-Sí, ese es** \- respondió balanceándose sobre sus talones

**-Ese tipo es mi ídolo, desde los 15 matando gente** \- sonrió - **ya quisiera yo ser como el**

**¿En serio?** \- pregunto alzando una ceja **\- lo traigo a tema** \- prosiguió al ver la cara de confusión de Tanya - **Lucían es mi hermano mayor.**


	7. Lucían

Lucían

**-Lucían Quinton Fabray** – comenzó a relatar Santana mientras conducía a la casa de Quinn – **él es el hijo primogénito de Russel y Judy Fabray; él se lleva ocho achos con Quinn y tres con Frannie. Se encuentra en una prisión de máxima seguridad en Nasville a donde iremos este fin de semana.**

**-¿Qué hizo?**

**-Asesino a seis personas y violo a otras cuantas. Los Fabray no se dieron cuenta de las andanzas del hijo mayor. Para Russel Lucían era el hijo perfecto; perfecto cuerpo, perfectas calificaciones, el perfecto Quarterback y la novia perfecta** – suspiro mientras hacía un giro hacia la derecha – **una noche de un viernes, los invitaron a una fiesta, Lucían era el único chico de que no había perdido la virginidad debido a que Mara, su novia, había hecho un voto de pureza hasta el matrimonio y aquella noche fue el primer ataque de él** – recordó el momento en el que el escandalo estallo – **después de una pelea entre los dos porque él estaba bebiendo demasiado, él la tomo por el cabello y la encerró en uno de los cuartos de aquella casa, nadie hizo nada por ayudarla, es más, según cuentan, incluso se reían de escuchar como la chica lloraba y pedía ayuda** – apretó los ojos por unos instantes – **después de ultrajarla, en compañía de su amigo Tom, llevaron a la chica hasta las afueras de la ciudad y de ella no se volvió a saber nada.**

**-¿Sus padres no lo averiguaron?**

**-Lucían les dijo que ella se había ido con las amigas de viaje y que no sabía nada de ella, incluso, Kate, una de las amigas de Mara, llamo a la casa de ella diciendo que estaban juntas. Nadie sospecho nada malo, además, estábamos hablando de Lucían Fabray.**

**-¿Y entonces que paso?**

**-Años más tarde cuando lo condenaron por seis homicidios, violación, porte ilegal de armas, venta de estupefacientes y por robo con arma blanca, confeso que el aquella noche, la había matado. Ese fue un gran golpe para Russell Fabray que prefirió ignorar a su hijo en la cárcel y convertir a su hija menor en su nuevo orgullo.**

**-Pero el nombre de Quinn y el de él se parecen.**

**\- Lucían Quinton y Lucy Quinn. A la rubia…bueno pelirosa – **recordó el nuevo color de cabello de su amiga** – le colocaron así en honor a él. Físicamente son parecidos, bastante parecidos incluso más que Frannie y Quinn y ambos poseen los ojos avellana, mientras que Frannie los tiene azules.**

El resto del viaje fue en completo silencio, ninguna dijo ni aporto nada más. Rachel, se encontraba en un pequeño dilema mental. Ella solo sabía de la existencia de Frannie y le era increíble poder imaginar a un hombre con el físico parecido al de Quinn que cometiera semejantes barbaridades.

La madre de Quinn las dejo ingresar sin ningún problema, ella aún no había llegado de donde quisiera que estuviese, así que las tres chicas subieron a la habitación de Quinn, que se encontraba bastante diferente de la última vez que Santana y Britt estuvieron en ella. Las paredes que antes eran un color crema, se encontraban pintadas de una azul bastante oscuro, el cubrecamas que era blanco, ahora era negro con almohadones rojos. Las imágenes de ellas tres que antes adornaban la pared, habían sido remplazadas por afiches e imágenes de bandas que ellas ni conocían y en un pequeño rincón se encontraba un pequeño marco con cuatro fotos de Beth.

Santana, mientras las demás chicas miraban la habitación, tomo asiento en el escritorio que estaba frente a la cama y encendió la computadora. Comenzó a buscar información acerca de Lucían, por si lo habían cambiado de cárcel o si había cometido algún otro delito dentro de la cárcel. Hacia menos de seis meses, habían notificado a la familia Fabray que Lucían había apuñalado a un guardia de seguridad con un tenedor de plástico, inmediatamente fue aislado y se encontraba en el pabellón de máxima seguridad.

**-Miren él es Lucían** – les señalo la pantalla. Las dos chicas se acercaron y observaron que efectivamente era parecido físicamente a Quinn, ojos avellanas, cabello rubio, tenía un leve corte en el labio y varios tatuajes que bajan desde su cuello y se perdían en la camiseta que llevaba. La foto había sido tomada poco después de que lo capturaran violando a una niña de 14 años – **tenía 21 cuando fue detenido. Quinn tenía 13, la época en la que la molestaban por ser "**_**Lucy Caboosey**_**".**

Entre las carpetas de fotos que habían en el computador encontraron varias donde salía Lucían jugando con Quinn y Frannie; la más emotiva de todas ellas era una donde estaban los tres, Lucían tenía a Quinn sobre sus hombros mientras Frannie se abrazaba a él, los tres sonreían felices **– para esa foto** – hablo Santana – **él, ya había matado.**

Santana apago la computadora mientras las otras dos tomaban asiento sobre los pies de la cama de Quinn; ninguna dijo nada, solo se miraban fijamente hasta que la puerta fue abierta y tras ella observaron como una Quinn enfadada entraba lanzando la chaqueta que tenía puesta para luego perderse en el baño.

**-¿Estas bien Quinn?** – le pregunto Santana

**-No** – respondió desde el baño – **he tenido un problema, al parecer hay un topo y el topo lo ha enviado Max y si las cosas no salen como ellos esperan será mi cabeza la que corra.**

**-¿Hay algo en lo que te podamos ayudar Quinn?** – le pregunto la morena apenas la vio salir del baño.

**-Debo hablar con Lucían** – dijo rascándose la frente – **me urge hablar con él.**

**-Ya les conté quien es Lucían**

**-Perfecto **– respondió lanzándose sobre la mitad de la cama** – así me evitan recordar aquella espantosa época.**

**-¿Cómo era él contigo Quinn?** – la interrogo Britt

**-Él era cariñoso conmigo, nunca se propaso ni nada** – suspiro tapándose la cara con los brazos – **siempre me traía algún dulce y si alguien me trataba mal en la escuela, el solo me abrazaba y me decía que no les pusiera cuidado que yo era hermosa y que si ellos me trataban así era porque me tenían envidia.**

**-Fue un buen hermano mayor…-** susurro Rachel

**-Si lo fue, por eso para mí fue muy difícil aceptar que él había cometido todos esos delitos de lo que le acusaban, en el fondo esperaba que lo negara, que dijera que no era él, que no había sido él; pero el apenas le leyeron los cargos en el juzgado acepto cada uno y explico cómo era que había asesinado a esas seis personas, ese día asesino a otra cosa más.**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

**-Mi infancia.**

* * *

El viernes en la noche después de que Rachel les dijera a sus padres que pasaría el fin de semana con Kurt y Mercedes y avisarle a estos dos que estaría fuera de la ciudad para que no la fueran a delatar. Partieron hacia Nashville, el viaje duraría cerca de seis horas, por lo que estarían llegando cerca de las tres – cuatro de la mañana. Entre Quinn y Santana se turnaron la silla del piloto mientras que en la parte de atrás Britt y Rachel dormían plácidamente. El sábado lo utilizarían para visitar lugares varios del lugar y comprar alguna que otra cosa con el poco dinero que llevaban. Mientras que el domingo irían bien temprano para poder ingresar y dialogar con Lucían; había algo que a la latina no le gustaba, tenía un pequeño presentimiento que aquella visita en lugar de ayudar a su amiga a salir del problema en el que estaba la terminaría hundiendo más.

A las cuatro y cinco minutos lograron instalarse en dos cuartos de hotel. En uno dormirían Santana y Britt y en el otro Quinn y Rachel. Cerca de las nueve, las chicas, ya desayunadas y bañadas se disponían a caminar por el lugar, llegando así a una ferian en donde pasaron parte de la tarde jugando.

En la noche fueron a ver un pequeño show en vivo que se desarrollaba cerca de una cafetería que estaba repleta de gente mirando aquel comediante. Las horas pasaban y Quinn cada vez más nerviosa se ponía por el reencuentro con su hermano, quien no había visto desde que había sido detenido hacía ya cinco años. Rachel y la latina se dieron cuenta del estado de ánimo que tenía la ex rubia por más que trato de que no se le notara mucho el malestar.

Domingo a las seis de la mañana, Quinn ya se encontraba en la penitenciaria, no había esperado a sus amigas, la noche anterior habían acordado que saldrían todas juntas cerca de las siete para estar presentes en la conversación de los dos hermanos.

-**Buenos días a quien viene a visitar** – le pregunto un guardia que se encontraba detrás de un computador

**-Lucían…A Lucían Quinton Fabray.**


	8. Hermano Mayor

_**Hermano Mayor**_

Seguida por varios guardias Quinn, entro a la penitenciaria, varios presos que estaban dentro de sus celdas comenzaron a gritarle obscenidades a la rubia, esta solo hacía caso omiso, los nervios de ver a su hermano la estaban traicionando.

En un cuarto alejado de las celdas, le dijeron que esperara mientras iban por él. En vez de sentarse comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, la ansiedad del momento podía con ella, la puerta, se abrió, ella se giró mirando como dos guardias entraban y tras ellos entraba su hermano Quinton de ya veintiséis años, la miraba sorprendido de verla allí.

**-Tienen una hora** – hablo uno de los guardias mientras le quitaba las esposas de las manos – **ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos **– salieron los dos guardias dejando a los hermanos Fabray solos.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?** – su voz sonaba más carrasposa de lo que Quinn recordaba

**-Ni un hola ni nada** – replico la ex – rubia

**-Haz cambiado** – dijo mirándola de arriba abajo, el look de su hermana era muy diferente a como la recordaba, bastante diferente, él la recordaba como una chica con un poco de sobrepeso, con lentes grandes y cabello castaño y frente a él se encontraba una chica delgada, con la nariz horadada y cabello rosado.

**-Evidentemente si** – respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué te paso?

-¿Un breve resumen? – pregunto y al ver que su hermano asentía continuo **– me quede embarazada a los quince, di a luz a una niña a los dieciséis, nuestro padre me hecho de casa** – contaba mientras alzaba un dedo por cada evento – **di a mi hija en adopción, papá le fue infiel a mamá, mamá hecho a papá de la casa, volví a casa y ahora debo matar un policía.**

**-Espera… a ver si entendí… ¿Soy tío?** – Pregunto mientras su hermana asentía – **papá ya no vive con mamá** – otro asentimiento – **y… ¿debes matar un policía?**

**-Sí, para eso estoy aquí **– se levantó de la mesa mirando fijamente a su hermano – **necesito que me digas como puedo asesinarlo sin que se den cuenta que yo estoy involucrada**

**-¿En qué carajos estas metida Lucy**? – pregunto entrelazando los dedos sobre la mesa

**-No me llames Lucy** – apretó con fuerza la mandíbula – **y eso no importa solo necesito tu consejo…** \- lo miro furiosa **– como el asesino que eres.**

**-Uy… **\- se puso la mano en el corazón – **eso me ha dolido.**

**-Me importa una mierda si te a dolido o no** – expreso cruzándose de brazos **– necesito que me digas lo que te pedí**

**-Está bien** – accedió levantando los hombros

**-¿No me dirás que no haga eso? ¿Qué está mal?** – lo miro directamente a los ojos

**-¿Para qué?** – Se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa irónica **– tú sabes bien que es lo bueno y que es lo malo**

**-Yo…** -por un instante pensó que su hermano la ayudaría a recapacitar pero claramente él no tenía ese pensamiento – **adelante habla **

**-Lo primero que debes hacer es…**

* * *

**-¿Por qué no nos esperaste?** – le dijo furiosa la latina mientras regresaban a Lima

**-Era algo que tenía que hacer yo sola** – respondió sin mirarla mientas seguía conduciendo por la carretera

**-¿Qué te dijo el idiota?** – Pregunto mientras atrás Rachel y Britt estaban atentas a la conversación – **me imagino que aún tendrá algo de conciencia y te habrá dicho que eso va hacer muy perjudicial para ti ¿verdad?**

**-No **– negó con la cabeza sin despegar la mirada del camino, lo último que necesitaba era que tuvieran un accidente

La verdad, era que Quinton si le había explicado con pelos y señales como era que debía asesinar al policía sin que fuera descubierta y la forma correcta en que debía eliminar la evidencia; al salir de la cárcel, se detuvo un rato en un parque para poder tomar aire y tranquilizar su adolorido corazón; sabía que era imposible, pero en el fondo esperaba poder encontrar a su hermano mayor, aquel que velaba por ella, aquel que cuidaba de sus pesadillas, quien le decía que no debía escuchar a los niños mayores cuando la insultaban, aquel que era cariñoso y amable con ella; pero, claramente la cárcel y sus delitos habían acabado por completo con la persona que ella una vez idolatro.

En silencio continuo el camino a Lima, cada una sumida en sus pensamiento, las dos morenas y la Holandesa estaban de acuerdo en algo, lo que fuera que Quinton Fabray le hubiese dicho a la ex – rubia la tenía desestabilizada emocionalmente, las tres habían visto claramente los ojos hinchados. Dejo a las chicas en sus respectivas casas, y se marchó hacia su lugar, aquel abandonado sitio cerca de las vías del tren. Se acomodó en uno de los vagones que estaban cerca, saco la foto de su hija y lloro como nunca en su vida.

A la mañana siguiente, el día lunes, Quinn no se presentó a ninguna de las clases, en su casa, no había aparecido en toda la noche. La chica se había reunido con sus compañeros para terminar de formar la estrategia que se utilizaría ya en menos de dos semanas; los planes se habían adelantado al enterasen que dentro de sus filas había un soplón.

En la tarde, en la casa de los Fabray se encontraban los chicos del glee club, habían acordado de manera unánime que necesitaban que la chica se reintegrara para poder dar continuidad con sus expectativas de las seccionales, regionales y las nacionales; sabían perfectamente que si la chica regresaba con ella regresaban Rachel y Britt, pero todos sabían que con ellas regresaba la latina.

**-¡Quinn!** – Exclamo Finn cuando vieron a la ex capitana entrar a la casa – **necesitamos hablar contigo** – miro a sus compañeros y todos asintieron ante la mirada de su capitán.

**-¿Qué quieren?** – Pregunto mientras sacaba un cigarro de su bolsillo – **hablen rápido que tengo cosas más importantes que estar aquí perdiendo mi tiempo con ustedes.**

**-Necesitamos que regreses al club** – tomo la vocería Kurt – **para poder seguir con la meta de todos, necesitamos que tú te reintegres.**

**-¿Quieren que yo me reincorpore? ¿Por qué?** – pregunto dándole una calada al cigarrillo.

**-Porque si tú regresas, regresan Rachel, Britt y Santana** – hablo Sam – **y si ellas regresan tendremos el cupo para poder participar.**

**-¿Ósea que vienen a mi casa únicamente para que Berry, López y Britt?** – Pregunto expulsando el humo – **pues déjenme pensarlo…No** – sonrió sarcásticamente – **ahora si me lo permiten tengo cosas que hacer** – se giró dispuesta a subir las escaleras.

-**Eres una egoísta Quinn** – le grito furioso Finn – **solo piensas en tu bienestar y el resto que **– agito los brazos mientras todos se mantenían en silencio.

**-Tú no sabes nada Finnepto** – le respondió sin girarse

**-Dame la cara Fabray** – la tomo con fuerza del brazo y la giro – **eres una estúpida egoísta **

**-Te falta mucho por saber de mi** – le dijo zafándose con fuerza – **no hables sin tener idea de las cosas.**

**-¿No tengo idea?** – Vio como la chica negaba con la cabeza – **pues déjame decirte que te conozco perfectamente **– la empujo – **sé que eres una perra egoísta, me engañaste con Puck solo porque andabas buscando placer y como te quedaste embarazada decidiste desacerté de la pobre criatura** – una cachetada cruzo por sus rostro.

**-¡Cállate!** – le grito furiosa mientras se acercaban su madre y su hermana **– no te atrevas a hablar de mi hija**

**-¿Qué?** – dijo inocentemente – **dije algo que nadie sepa, eres una zorra caliente, que ni siquiera fue responsable con su propia hija **– la miro de arriba abajo – **me das asco** – agarro sus cosas y salió dejando a Quinn hecha una furiosa, quien rápidamente se acercó a su madre y le quito el cuchillo que tenía en la mano para salir corriendo tras el chico mientras los demás trataban de salir para detenerla

**-¡Quinn! ¡No lo hagas!** –le habían gritado pero ella seguía corriendo hacia el chico que al escuchar el escandalo se había girado para encararla quedando sorprendido al verla acercarse a él, con la mirada perdida y el cuchillo alzado, sin pensarlo dos veces, le sentó un puñetazo a la pelirroja dejándola inconsciente mientras todos se acercaban hacia ellos.

**-¿Qué hiciste Finn?** – le pregunto la Diva antes de arrodillarse ante el cuerpo desmayado de la ex capitana.

-¿Qué** querías que hiciera? ¡Me iba a asesinar!** – intento justificarse

**-Pues bien merecido te lo tenías **– le grito la latina furiosa, ellas estaban llegando a la casa de los Fabray, escuchando todo lo que Finn le había dicho a su amiga, la madre de la rubia ni siquiera lo miraba, mientras que Frannie le mira con odio puro en los ojos.

-**Escúchame bien – **le hablo la hermana mayor de la chica – **si a mi hermana le llega a pasar algo, te juro que hare que pases el resto de tu vida en la cárcel ¿Me oyes?** – alzo la ceja intimidando bastante al chico.

Britt había llegado con el auto para que acomodaran a Quinn y la trasladaran hacia el hospital central de Lima, la sangre que salía por la nariz se mezclaba con la sangre que salía de su cabeza, había aterrizado contra una piedra rompiéndose la cabeza.

**-¡Vamos! **– dijo la latina una vez su amiga estuvo acomodada en el auto – **no hay tiempo que perder.**

* * *

**Aquí esta el Fic parte del trato con VrNk L SaNZ; mi fic Faberry por su fic Achele (:**


	9. Paraíso

**Paraíso**

**-¿Quinn? ... ¿¡Quinn!? … ¿Quinn?** – una voz muy suave escuchaba la rubia, su mente se encontraba completamente relajada. Abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio que se encontraba en un lugar cálido y lleno de flores y demás. Suspiro lentamente mientras sonreía; ya no llevaba más el cabello rosado, tenía desordenado su cabello rubio, que se encontraba completamente desordenado; su cuerpo se encontraba mucho más liviano; llevaba un vestido blanco, tres centímetros sobre la rodilla. Una atmosfera de paz se sentía en el lugar.

Camino durante varios minutos por un camino rodeado de pétalos blancos que caían uniformemente delante de ella. No supo durante cuánto tiempo estuvo caminando, pero logro llegar a un valle lleno de vegetación, de pájaros silbando dulces melodías, que lograban que su cerebro se desconectara por completo, dejándose caer de espaldas en el suave pastar. No era consciente de lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo, pero su mente y su cuerpo querían quedarse allí para siempre.

Lejos, bastante lejos de allí dos mujeres rubias caminaban de lado a lado por un amplio pasillo, tres chicas se encontraban sentadas en unas sillas estratégicamente ubicadas.

* * *

**-Señora Fabray**

**-Doctor Martin** – se acercó rápidamente seguida de su hija mayor y las amigas de su hija **menor - ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**-Está todo bien **– frunció el ceño mientras leía los resultados que tenía en su manos

**-¿Entonces?** – pregunto al ver la expresión del doctor.

**-Tal parece que Quinn no quiere despertar** – cerro los resultados y se enfocó en la mayor de las Fabray – **el golpe que recibió, aunque fue bastante fuerte, no tuvo la gravedad para dejarla en estado de inconciencia, probablemente durara varios días con una terrible jaqueca pero no para no despertar.**

**-Ella perdió bastante sangre… **\- susurro la morena.

**-La sangre suele ser bastante escandalosa, pero los exámenes que le realizamos indican que todo se encuentra bien, por lo cual es extraño que no haya despertado, es realmente confuso eso** – comento desviando la mirada – **en todo caso, mañana llegara un especialista desde la ciudad de Nueva York para realizarle una serie de estudios a la señorita Fabray para determinar qué es lo que está pasando.**

**-¿Podemos verla?** – susurro Judy Fabray con la voz rota.

**-Claro, pero…** \- miro a las tres adolescentes – **únicamente familiares directos.**

**-Ya volvemos **– murmuro Frannie antes de seguir los paso de su madre que ya caminaba al lado del doctor.

**-¡Esto es una mierda!** – exclamo furiosa la latina mientras se dejaba caer en las sillas de la sala de espera.

**-Totalmente de acuerdo** – murmuro la morena con la mirada perdida.

**-Espero** – se enderezo la latina mirando fijamente a la diva – **espero que Finnepto se pudra en la cárcel por lo que hizo **– Escupió con odio.

Poco después de que Quinn fuera trasladada al hospital de urgencias; Puck había tomado a Finn por la camisa y junto con Sam lo habían llevado a la estación de policía más cercana; cada uno había dado su declaratoria sobre lo sucedido en la casa de los Fabray, contaban la misma historia, que habían ido a la casa de Quinn para proponerle que regresara a New Directions para poder tener la oportunidad de participar en las competencias intercolegiales, pero, que en un momento y sin previo aviso, Finn Hudson había comenzado a atacar verbalmente a la joven; Sam fue el único que comento que Finn había jalado a Quinn cuando esta pretendía ya marcharse hacia su habitación, para luego manchar su buen nombre con varias difamaciones que el mismo Sam se encargó de corregir, para luego marcharse y que Quinn en un arrebato de rabia, había tomado el cuchillo de la mano de su madre y había salido tras él, pero, que en ningún momento ella lo llego a atacar, puesto que él había dado el primer golpe, golpe que ahora la tenía tendida en una cama en un hospital. Por más ruegos y peticiones por parte de Carol Hudson y de Will Shuester, Finn había sido retenido como medida preventiva mientras se tenían noticias sobre el estado de salud de Quinn.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo estará encerrado?** – pregunto la latina una vez que se calmó.

**-Según me conto Kur**t – respondió la morena que se encontraba sentada en el suelo contra la pared **– lo tienen detenido y van a esperar a saber que pasara con Quinn para fijar su audiencia para saber cuánto valdrá la fianza.**

**-Pff… lo que no entiendo es porque Quinn se frenó cuando ya estuvo cerca de él **– apoyo sus codos sobre sus rodillas, recordando el momento. Ellas habían llegado a buscar a la chica para poder averiguar qué era lo que le había dicho Quinton Fabray. Al bajarse del auto escucharon una parte de lo que Finn le había dicho a la chica; vieron como el chico había salido con una sonrisa petulante en su rostro, para luego ver como una cabellera rosada salía a toda prisa tras él, para luego frenarse lentamente, mientras todos sus compañeros terminaban de salir de la casa.

**-Es una buena pregunta** – respondió la diva, si Quinn hubiese querido, habría podido lesionar al chico fácilmente por la espalda, con la velocidad a la que iba.

* * *

**-Hable con el juez **– hablo el abogado colocando los papeles – **mañana me reuniré con el fiscal del caso para pedir el traslado de penitenciaria.**

**-¿Sera posible?** – pregunto el chico mientras fumaba tranquilamente su cigarro.

**-Lo haremos posible **– sonrió arrogantemente el abogado – **cuando menos lo esperes, tendrás a dos guardias en la entrada de tu celda, avisándote que serás trasladado a una penitenciaria en Lima…**\- coloco su maletín sobre la mesa mientras cruzaba las manos – **¿Puedo preguntar porque quieres regresar a ese pueblo?**

**-Mi hermana vino a visitarme el fin de semana **– respondió botando la ceniza de su cigarro en el cenicero – **quiero ver con mis propios ojos que es lo que está pasando.**

**-¿No pensaras escaparte o sí? **– pregunto alarmado el abogado.

**-Lo que haga o deje de hacer en Lima, no es problema suyo **– se levantó de la silla – **consígueme el traslado de prisión y ya **– lo miro por encima del hombro – **que tenga buena tarde abogado…Guardia.**

* * *

**-Pero que yo no debo estar aquí **– gritaba un muchacho mientras sostenía con fuerzas los barrotes de su celda – **fue en defensa propia, ella quería lastimarme, es ella quien debería estar aquí, no yo.**

**-Cállate Hudson y ruega porque Fabray reaccione porque si no tú…** \- lo empujo con el bolillo **– mi amigo, estarás bastante tiempo tras las rejas.**

**-¡Esta fingiendo!** – Exclamo cuando el guardia se marchó - **¡Dígale al doctor que la revise bien, que ella lo único que está haciendo es fingir! **

**-¡Ya cállate gigante! **– le grito uno de los reclusos – **algunos tratamos de dormir y si no quiere que esos gritos se conviertan en gritos de agonía, le recomiendo que se calle** – dicho y hecho Finn Hudson no volvió a abrir la boca en toda la noche.

* * *

La noche cayo en aquel paradisiaco lugar, Quinn aún se encontraba recostada en aquel pastal mirando las nubes, su mente no pensaba, su mente no quería pensar; únicamente se dejaba estar, cerraba los ojos y los abría lentamente mientras respiraba pausadamente; la armonía que sentía en aquel momento era claramente envidiable por cualquier otro ser humano en la interfaz de la tierra.

Cerró los ojos y los recuerdos comenzaron a abordar su mente, pero no cualquier recuerdo, sino recuerdos felices, recuerdos de su infancia, cuando su padre, aquel héroe que le enseño debía amar a Dios por encima de todas las cosas aun la protegía, aun la amaba. Recordó aquel viaje al lago cuando tenía cinco años y habían acampado a la intemperie; como su hermana la protegía en la fría noche con un abrazo tierno y amoroso.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente con una sonrisa en sus labios, amaba a su hermana, aquella chica que durante un tiempo, relativamente poco, la había defendido de aquellos que la habían hecho sufrir. Lentamente se levantó, y comenzó a caminar hacia aquel lago, dejando que sus pies se mojaran mientras la brisa sacudía su cabello; bajo la mirada y vio su reflejo en el lago. Un brillo que no veía en sus ojos desde que tenía nueve años, se dejaba ver tranquilamente en esos ojos avellana que ahora solo transmitían paz y armonía. Si, en aquel momento le propusieran ser mediadora para terminar con el conflicto en la franja de gaza, fácilmente aceptaría ir, para que todos sintieran la paz que ella estaba sintiendo.

* * *

**-Despierta hija mía** – hablaba la mayor de las Fabray con la voz rota y apagada mientras su hija Frannie la observaba sentada en un sillón del cuarto– **sé que he fallado y como madre dejo mucho que desear, pero** – sonó su nariz – **a pesar de todo aun eres mi princesa** – corrió un mechón rosado de la frente de su hija – **te amo y sé que tarde o temprano recuperaras el rumbo de tu vida y la verdad detestaría que terminaras igual que… bueno igual que él…**

**-Qué pena interrumpirla señora Fabray** – hablo Puck entrando a la habitación

**-¿Cómo lograste entrar?** – pregunto mirando al chico mientras este se rascaba su cresta.

**-Le dije al doctor que soy el padre de la hija de Quinn** – se encogió de hombros.

**-¿Qué quieres?**

**-Hable con Shelby** – miro fijamente a la mamá de su sexy mamá – **vendrá la otra semana con Beth.**

* * *

**Sorpresa (: Jajajaj, mi fic Faberry por el Fic Achele de VrNk L SaNZ. Espero les guste el capitulo y les informo que esta semana no habrá actualizaciones sino hasta el 27 de septiembre con el fic "Fuiste tú" debido a que, el lunes viajo y regreso hasta el martes 24.**


	10. La vida de Lucían Quinton Fabray

**-Hijos tenemos algo que decirles – **hablo un hombre rubio mientras sentaba a sus dos hijos que le prestaban total atención** – Mamá y yo… - **miro a su esposa que sonreía felizmente** – tendremos otro bebe**

**-¿Vamos a tener un hermanito? – **pregunto un tímido niño de seis años, quien miraba a su hermana de tres que tenía una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

**-Sí – **aseguro el hombre feliz

**-Y… - **la niña lo miro confundido** \- ¿Dónde está?**

**-Aquí – **señalo el vientre de su esposa.

**-¿Mamá se lo comió? – **pregunto abriendo sus ojitos azules.

**-No, Frannie – **negó el niño mientras tomaba la mano de su hermana** – ella se está formando ahí – **miro el vientre de su mamá** – y ¿dentro de siete meses? **– Dijo con algo de duda** – siete meses – **afirmo cuando sus padres asintieron **– estará aquí con nosotros.**

**-Oh… - **respondió la niña tocando el vientre de su madre ante la atenta mirada de la familia que sonreían felices por el acto **– te quiero hermanito – **dijo antes de darle un beso al estómago de su mamá

* * *

**-Hola abuelo** – saludo un pequeño rubio

-**Lucían… ¿Cómo estas campeón? **– lo saludo Cornelius Fabray - ¿**Ya cuantos tienes?**

**-Ocho abuelito **– dijo sonriente mientras su abuelo lo despeinaba ligeramente

**-¿Y tú hermanita? **

**-Esta con mamá** – señalo hacia la sala en donde estaban las mujeres Fabray – **ya falta poco para que nazca mi otra hermanita.**

**-Lucy Quinn** – hablo un sonriente Russell mientras entraba en el despacho de su padre – **se llamara Lucy Quinn.**

**-Llevara mi nombre en femenino** – aseguro el niño alzando sus cejas, causando sonrisas en su padre y su abuelo.

**-Es tan hermosa** – susurro Lucían mirando a su hermanita que dormía plácidamente en su cunita - **¿Cuándo podremos jugar con ella? **– le pregunto a su padre que estaba parado detrás de él.

**-Primero hay que dejar que crezca y… su pequeño cuerpo se fortalezca** – agrego viendo como su hija mostraba signos de querer despertar – **hola princesa** – susurro con dulzura sacando a su hija de la cunita – **mira Lucían, tiene los ojos como los tuyos** – sonrío orgulloso al ver la mirada sorprendida de su hijo.

**-¿Por qué los míos son diferentes?** – pregunto una pequeña Frannie entrando en la habitación.

**-Los tuyos son iguales a los de mi madre** – miro con ternura a su hija que sostenía un pequeño conejo de peluche.

**-Te quiero papi** – dijo la pequeña.

**-Yo los amo hijos **– sonrío el hombre, abrazando con cuidado a sus tres hijos.

* * *

-**Ya no le des más comida, ¿Qué no ves cómo se está engorando?** – Grito furioso el patriarca de los Fabray sobre la mesa – **llévate su plato.**

**-Pero tengo ham…**

**-¿Alguien te dijo que podías hablar Lucy? **– Miro inexpresivo a la niña de siete años que solo agacho la mirada – **eso creí**

**-No la regañes así papá** – hablo un Lucían ya adolescente – **es una niña todavía** – agrego mirando con dulzura a su hermana menor que solo le sonrío con timidez

**-Desde ahora debe educar su cuerpo Quinton** – solo lo llamaba así, cuando realmente estaba enojado – **mira a Frannie **– las miradas se posaron en la rubia de doce años – **no ha entrado en la adolescencia y desde ya está cuidando su figura…sino mírate a ti –** lo señalo – **eres atlético, eres el Quarterback y tienes una buena chica como lo es Mara…**\- agrego con el tenedor en la mano **\- ¿Crees que si Lucy sigue comiendo se esa forma, llegara a ser alguien en la vida?**

**-El físico no importa **– agrego el muchacho seriamente – **al menos no a su edad** – miro a su hermana que parecía estar al borde del llanto – **déjala que disfrute de su infancia.**

**-Como sea…**\- puso los ojos en blanco – **pero…Judy** – miro a su mujer **– Lucy se queda esta noche sin postre.**

**-¿Puedo irme ya a la cama? **– pregunto una castañita con voz tímida.

**-Sí** – tomo agua de su copa – **pero trata de no hacer demasiado ruido** – dijo sin mirar a su hija – **¿Ya haz pensando en que universidad estudiaras apenas te gradúes, hijo? **– fue lo último que escucho la niña, mientras subía a su habitación con su rostro bañado en lagrima.

* * *

**-Vamos Quinton** – decía un chico completamente ebrio - **¿Vas a llegar a los dieciséis virgen?** – reía a carcajadas con sus demás amigos, mientras el rostro del rubio se tornaba de un rojo furioso.

**-Por supuesto que no** – exclamo molesto, mientras le arrebataba la cerveza de la mano y se la bebía de golpe – **Mara será mía.**

**-Sera tuya…pero cuando se casen** – seguían burlándose del rubio mientras este bebía todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

**-Ven aquí** – jalo a su novia cuando esta paso a su lado.

**-¡Suéltame!** – se sacudió del brazo de Lucían – **apestas a licor**

**-Se burlan de mi **– se señaló, manchando su camisa con la cerveza **– se burlan porque eres una mojigata que no quiere cumplir sus deberes como mujer.**

**-Eres un estúpido –** se cruzó de brazos – **cuando estés sobrio me buscas ¿De acuerdo?** – hizo el intento de marcharse pero el fuerte brazo del rubio no se lo permitió.

-**Tú de aquí no te mueves hasta que no me des lo que quiero** – dijo antes de tomarla por el cabello y llevarla hacia las habitaciones escuchando como todos lo animaban para que estuviera con ella.

**-Escucha…tú sabes que yo hice un voto de pureza** – dijo tratando de alejarse de él, una vez quedaron encerrados en la habitación – **dijiste que respetabas eso**

**-Lo respetaba** – la sacudió con fuerza – **hasta que me convirtieron en la burla…ahora** – comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa – **cumplirás tus deberes como mujer.**

**-Estás loco **– grito antes de sentir como el la arrojaba con fuerza a la cama - **¡Suéltame! ¡Por Dios suéltame!** – Forcejeaba la chica, mientras el solo se dedicaba a arrancarle la ropa - **¡Ayúdenme! ¡Alguien que me ayude! **– gritaba pero lo único que recibía como respuesta eran las burlas de, los que hasta esa noche, consideraba sus amigos.

* * *

**-Los padres de Mara están realmente preocupados** – hablo el hombre mientras tomaba su whiskey - **¿En serio no sabes nada de Mara?**

**-No padre **– respondió Lucían mirando hacia la ventana – **ella dijo que se iría de viaje con sus amigas e incluso salió con Kate aquella noche y por más que la llamo no contesta **– se encogió de hombros

**-Esperemos que nada le haya pasado a la chica** – se pasó las manos por su rostro – **pero en caso de que no aparezca, será mejor que vayas buscando otra buena mujer.**

**-En la escuela corre el rumor de que Mara se fue con un chico **– comento Frannie mientras se sentaba en el sofá con un vaso de helado

-**Eso sería el colmo** – dijo el patriarca de la familia observando cómo se acercaban su esposa y su hija menor para sentarse en los respectivos sofás - **¿Cómo te va Lucy?** – pregunto a su hija de nueve años

**-Bien…**

**-Mentira** – exclamo Frannie con la cuchara en su boca – **la molestan los niños diciéndole cuatro ojos **– explico riéndose

**-Yo…no es mi culpa que tenga problemas de visión **– trato de justificarse

**-No sé qué hice mal contigo Lucy** – dijo el hombre colocándose de pie – **míranos **– señalo a su esposa e hijos mayores – **todos somos rubios, de buen cuerpo mientras que tú **– miraba despectivamente a su hija – **eres gorda, castaña y a este paso nunca conocerás a un buen hombre cristiano.**

**-Serás la tía solterona de los hijos de Luc y los míos** – agrego con malicia la joven rubia.

–**Vete a tu cuarto, no me apetece verte - **dijo su padre sin mirarla

* * *

**-¿Esta noche donde siempre?** – pregunto Tom mientras veía al rubio que buscaba las llaves de su auto.

**-Sí…pero más tarde** – respondió mientras quitaba la alarma de su carro – **hoy estaré con mi hermanita Lucy.**

**-La gordita Lucy **– se burló el chico antes de sentir como era estampillado contra la pared

**-Ni se te ocurra burlarte de mi hermana ¿Entendido?** – Lo apretó con fuerza – **con mi hermanita nadie se mete**

**-Tranquilo man…tranquilo** – dijo el chico apenas este lo soltó – **solo bromeaba**

**-Pues ahórrate tus estúpidas bromas** – escupió con rabia mientras volvía hacia su auto **– a las diez –** murmuro antes de partir de allí a toda velocidad.

* * *

**-¿Estás bien? **– pregunto el chico al ver a su hermanita de doce años escondida en el rincón de su cuarto

**-Vete…** \- le susurro, mientras escondía su rostro entre sus piernas.

**-Lucy…-** le tomo el rostro – **mírame cariño** – susurro con ternura, logrando conectar sus ojos avellana con los de su hermanita – **no llores, las lágrimas no combinan con nuestros ojos **– hablaba mientras le limpiaba el rostro - **¿Quieres contarme que paso?**

**-En la escuela se burlan de mi** – susurro esquivando los ojos de su hermano

**-¿Por qué se burlan de ti cariño?** – se sentó al lado de su hermana, logrando que esta se recostara en su hombro

-**Porque soy gorda** – soltó un suspiro – **para nada me parezco a Frannie y me ponen molestos apodos.**

**-No dejes que eso te afecte** – susurro sintiendo como su hermana enterraba más su rostro entre su brazo **– Eres hermosa así como eres princesa, siempre estaré contigo protegiéndote de aquellos que te hacen sentir mal.**

**-¿Siempre estarás aquí para mí?** – le pregunto

**-Siempre, mi Lucy** – le dio un beso en su castaña cabellera – **te amo hermanita.**

**-Yo también te amo Luc**

* * *

**-¿Por qué lo haces?**

**-La adrenalina que siento** – movía las manos rápidamente – **sentir como la vida de alguien están literalmente en tus manos, es excitante** – sonrió con altanería – **escuchar como suplican por su vida…**

**-¿Seguro que es eso? O ¿Sera la combinación de tantas drogas que has tomado?**

**-Pueden ser ambas **– respondió con una carcajada **– pero aun así…** \- se encogió de hombros

**-¿Si se llegaran a meter con tus hermanas?** – Pregunto - **¿Con Lucy?**

**-Con Lucy nadie se mete** – murmuro arrojando lejos la colilla de su cigarrillo **– Lucy es sagrada para mi**

**-Si Lucy es sagrada para ti ¿Por qué violas a las niñas?** – Pregunto mientras bebía una cerveza - **¿Acaso no te da miedo que eso le pueda pasar a tu hermanita?**

**-Mientras yo esté vivo…nadie le tocara un solo pelo a Lucy** – escupió con rabia al imaginarse el escenario – **además…lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con esas niñas, no afecta en nada a mi hermanita…ella no es parte de este mundo.**

**-¿Cómo crees que ella se sentirá cuando se entere de lo que tú haces cuando sales de tu casa?**

**-Ella nunca se enterara…al igual que mis padres** – sonrío mientras destapaba una botella de whiskey

**-Este muy seguro de ti mismo…** \- murmuro antes de tomar un trago de su cerveza.

-**Nadie duda de Lucían Quinton Fabray -** sonrío petulantemente

* * *

**-¿Qué pasa aquí?** – pregunto cuando vio a su princesa llorando

**-A Lucy le pusieron un estúpido apodo…-** respondió Frannie sin dejar de mirar su cuaderno donde anotaba algo – **aunque pensándolo bien… -** miro a su hermano y luego a su hermana – **ese apodo si le queda…y bastante bien** – soltó una disimulada risa que logro que aumentara más el llanto de su hermana.

**-¿Qué apodo te pusieron cariño? **– se acercó con cuidado a su hermanita, ignorando a su otra hermana que sonreía triunfante.

-**En la escuela me dicen "Lucy Caboosey"** – respondió sollozando, llanto que se intensifico al sentir como su hermano la atraía hacia el para consolarla.

**-No hagas eso Luc **– molesto Frannie – **a ver si así aprende a dejar de comer tanto **

**-No molestes Fran **– murmuro enfadado al ver como Lucy salía corriendo hacia su cuarto - **¿No te cansas de molestarla? Es tu hermana.**

**-¿Crees que a mí me gusta ser la hermana de una marginada social? ¿De una perdedora? – **Se enfadó la chica mientras cerraba con fuerza su cuaderno **– se burlan de mi por tener una hermana tan perdedora.**

**-Frannie tienes dieciocho años… ¡Madura por Dios!**

**-Lo haré…cuando ella deje de ser ¡TAN GORDA! – **grito con fuerza teniendo como respuesta un nuevo sollozo de su hermana.

* * *

**-Esto debe ser un error** – decía un desesperado Russell Fabray – **Mi hijo no es ningún asesino** – aseguro mientras veía como la policía bajaba a Lucían esposado

**-Señor Fabray** – dijo el oficial – **su** **hijo tiene orden de captura por asesinato, robo a mano armada, violación, porte de armas y venta de estupefacientes** – le leyó la lista de delitos del primogénito Fabray.

-**Tiene que haber algún error** – trato de excusar a su hijo mientras veía como su esposa lloraba – **mi hijo no ha cometido nada de lo que usted ha dicho**

**-Señor Fabray** – volvió a hablar el oficial mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la residencia Fabray – **hay un testigo que identifico a su hijo como el violador de Carla Johnson de catorce años.**

* * *

**-Se da inicio al juicio de Lucían Quinton Fabray por… **\- prosigo a leeré los delitos de los cuales era condenado** \- ¿Cómo se declara el acusado?**

**-Culpable su señoría – **hablo el joven causando sorpresa entre su familia

**-¿Usted acepta haber asesinado a seis personas?**

**-Si su señoría.**

**-¿Acepta haber violado a más de diez mujeres?**

**-Si su señoría.**

**-¿Puede explicarle usted a al jurado, que paso con Mara Adams? – **pregunto el fiscal, una vez Lucían estuvo sentado en el estrado, el chico asintió mientras comenzaba a relatar lo sucedido con Mara, como fue que la violo y posteriormente la asesino y sepulto en compañía de Tom, todo esto mirando a la familia de la chica que lloraban escuchando el relato.

**-Lucían Quinton Fabray pagará cadena perpetua en la penitencia de máxima seguridad en Nashville** – decreto el Juez – **no podrá acceder a libertad condicional.**

**-¿En qué fallamos Lucían?** – le pregunto su madre antes de que se lo llevaran de allí, pero el chico no respondió, únicamente miraba como su princesa lloraba y lo miraba como si él fuera un total desconocido, de todo lo que paso ese día, lo único que le dolió, fue la mirada de Lucy, de su hermanita.

* * *

**-Bienvenido a Lima Lucían** – le dijo su abogado cuando el letrero de la ciudad apareció frente a ellos – **inmediatamente serás transferido a la penitenciaria.**

**-No importa** – respondió el chico mirando por la ventana – **lo importante es que estamos en Lima… **\- susurro consiguiendo así que el resto del viaje se realizara en completo silencio.

**-Dentro de un rato se te asignara un compañero de celda ¿Entendido? **– Le dijo el guardia cuando ya estuvo dentro de la cárcel, él solo asintió **– es un estúpido chico que golpeo a una muchacha y ahora la chica no reacciona.**

**-Hay cosas que no cambian…** \- murmuro para sí mismo

-**En un rato lo traerán…ponte cómodo** – cerro la celda, dejando al chico que miraba atento las dos camas del lugar.

**-Hola…** \- susurro un chico entrando a la celda después de un rato

**-¿Y tú quién eres?** – pregunto el rubio desde la cama más alta.

**-Finn…Finn Hudson.**

**-Lucían…** \- se presentó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama - **¿A quién golpeaste chico?**

**-A la zorra de mi ex – novia** – respondió apretando los puños – **ahora, se está haciendo la víctima en un hospital…**

**-Si me dijeron que no despierta…**\- interrumpió chasqueando la lengua.

**-Está fingiendo…** \- repuso indignado – **es experta en fingir** – se quejó con el rubio – **me engaño con mi mejor amigo, se revolcó con él y luego pretendía hacerme creer que él bebe era mío y como todo el teatro se le cayó, regalo a la criatura.**

**-Sí **– rio el rubio **– es una completa zorra**

**-Además** **se cree una completa badass, quemando los pianos de la escuela, andando con gente de duda reputación y ahora siempre anda con un cigarrillo en la boca **– escupió con asco.

**-Lo bueno es que ya no tienes que besarla** – bromeo el rubio sacando una tímida sonrisa en el chico alto - **¿Cómo se llama la zorra? **

**-Quinn…**\- sonrío tranquilamente mientras Lucían sentía que toda su sangre comenzaba a hervir **– Lucy Quinn Fabray**

* * *

_**Un poco de la vida de Lucían, espero les guste.**_


	11. Puck

**-¿Qué fue lo que le sucedo? **– pregunto el enfermero cuando Lucían descargo al chico en la camilla.

**-Se cayó de la cama** – se encogió de hombros **– y al levantarse…tropezó y volvió a caer **– conto sonriendo

**-Pero estos parecen más golpes…**\- miro al chico inquisitivamente mientras colocaba gasas en las heridas de Finn

**-Ya le dije…tropezó y** – se recostó en la pared de la enfermería – **cayó…varias veces **– murmuro para sí mismo

-**Apenas este en óptimas condiciones…-** hablo el guardia mirando al chico inconsciente mientras Lucían permanecía recostado con las manos en los bolsillos – **mándalo directamente a su celda… ven conmigo** – le susurro a Lucían cuando paso a su lado.

**-Espero se recupere** – sonrío sínicamente mientras salía tras el guardia

-**No pensé que te volvería a ver Luc…**

**-Yo pensé lo mismo James** – le dio una palmada en la espalda

**-¿Qué te trae por Lima?** – Le pregunto mientras caminaban hacia la celda – **hasta donde tenía entendido estabas en Nashville**

**-Mi hermana…**\- suspiro pesadamente

**-¿Tu hermana? **– Frunció el ceño tratando de recordar - **¿Frannie?**

**-No…Lucy**

**-Lucy la gordita** – bromeo ganándose una mirada asesina del rubio – **okay…okay…- alzo las manos – solo era un chiste**

**-Para tu información ya no es Lucy la gordita** – hizo sonar los huesos de su espalda – **ahora es Quinn…y es bastante diferente a lo que era mi pequeña Lucy…**

**-¿Qué tan diferente? **

**-Ahora es más delgada** – ladeo la cabeza entrando a la celda – **tiene el cabello rosado y ya no utiliza lentes**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Si…casi no la reconozco cuando la vi **– conto sentándose en la cama de Finn – **está muy cambiada y…fue a buscarme a Nashville**…- se levantó y se recargo en la ventana – **me pidió un consejo sobre como asesinar a alguien…y aunque se lo di…tengo miedo de que termine como yo…**

**-Si tienes miedo de que termine como tú ¿Por qué le dijiste como matar a alguien?** – estaba algo confundido el guardia.

-**La verdad… -** miro a su antiguo compañero del instituto – **no lo sé.**

**-¿Por qué golpeaste a ese chico…Hudson?** – no se había comido el cuento de que se había caído de la cama.

-**Golpeo a Lucy…**\- apretó los puños – **la tiene inconsciente en el hospital…hablo mal de ella y eso no lo iba a permitir.**

**-Bueno…en todo caso…esperemos que el chico se recupere** – miro hacia las demás celdas **– ¿Lo convertirás en tu perra verdad? **– bromeo volviendo a mirar al rubio.

**-Si…-** aseguro el chico con una sonrisa en sus labios.

**-Iré a dar mi ronda** – golpeo los barrotes – **te veré más tarde…**

El rubio se quedó mirando fijamente por la ventana que daba hacia el patio, en donde un grupo jugaba baloncesto, recordó los días en lo que jugaba con Tom y con James en el instituto, cuando eran los tres los que gobernaban y tenían el control total… ¿En qué momento se desvió su camino? Se preguntó…luego recordó que Tom lo había inducido en las drogas, que tonto había sido, pensó dejando caer su cabeza contra el barrote de la ventana.

A la mañana siguiente Finn ya se encontraba de nuevo en la celda, tenía un corte bajo la ceja, un ojo morado y varios hematomas en su cuerpo; procuraba no mantenerle demasiado la mirada al rubio que sonreía divertido al ver el miedo que le producía al chico.

-**Hudson… **\- lo llamo el guardia – **hora del baño** – debía ir acompañado, gracias a las lesiones que tenía en su cuerpo, no lograba ducharse el solo.

**-Okay…-** se levantó con cuidado y sin mirar al rubio salió de la celda mientras el chico negaba divertido.

Un par de minutos más tarde, entro en la celda un chico con corte de mohawk en la celda.

**-¿Esta es la celda de Finn Hudson?** – pregunto desconfiado al rubio que lo miraba de arriba abajo.

**-Si…**

**-Puck** – ladeo la cabeza en forma de saludo

**-Lucían…**

**-¿Se demorara?** – pregunto incomodo mirando su reloj

**-No lo sé** – se encogió de hombros – **se lo llevaron para bañarlo**

**-¿Bañarlo?**

**-Sí…se cayó de la cama**

El chico negó con la cabeza sonriendo **– Hudson siempre tan torpe.**

**-Hay viene…-** señalo con la cabeza al chico que entraba escoltado

-**Hudson…**\- hablo el chico con el ceño fruncido

**-Puck…-** se sentó en la cama en la que antes estaba el rubio, quien se había subido a la cama de arriba para mirar a los dos chicos - **¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? **– Pregunto pero como respuesta recibió un puño en la cara - **¿Qué demonios te pasa?** – le grito sosteniéndose la mandíbula que sangraba bastante.

**-Buen golpe chico** – lo felicito Lucían.

-**Gracias **– respondió incomodo – **eso…-** pateo al chico en el estómago haciendo que se tambaleara de la cama – **es por haber golpeado y dejado inconsciente a mi sexy mamá **– Lucían lo miro raro por la forma en que había llamado a su hermana ¿Quién era ese chico?

**-¿Aun no despierta?** – pregunto Finn después de haber recuperado el aire

-**No **– negó cruzándose de brazos – **Frannie Fabray…** \- Lucían volvió a mirarlo logrando intimidar al judío – **te va a demandar por intento de homicidio **

**-¡Pero que!** – grito sin levantarse ganándose la mirada de los dos chicos bueno de Puck, Lucían solo podía escucharlo – **si fue Quinn quien trato de matarme… ¿Por qué debo ser yo quien este en la cárcel? **– Okay… esa información no la conocía el rubio

**-Porque Quinn se detuvo** – lo miro fijamente – **Si Quinn hubiese querido te habría apuñalado por la espalda por la velocidad a la que iba…-** Lucían alzaba las cejas sorprendido ¿Qué estaba pasando con su hermana? – **Pero…todos vimos que Quinn se detuvo a metros de ti con el cuchillo en la mano…**\- ¿Cuchillo? – **Y tu…-** **lo empujo con el dedo** – **sin nada más…la golpeaste logrando que se rompiera la cabeza…**\- se pasó las manos por su mohawk mientras Lucían se mantenía en silencio prestando atención a la conversación **– Los doctores dicen que debía haber despertado hace días…**\- su voz se quebró llamando más la atención del rubio – **pero nada…sigue inconsciente.**

**-Ella se va a recuperar…**\- susurro – **Quinn es fuerte…**

**-Por tu bien eso espero** – apretó su mandíbula – **porque si no…**\- se acercó lentamente a el **– Sam y yo estaremos encantados de explicarte a golpes, porque no hay que meterse con Quinnie…**

**-¿Sam? **– pregunto Finn, mientras el rubio alzaba su ceja.

**-Sí…resulta que boca de trucha sigue enamorado de mi sexy mamá**

**-¿Pero Sam no estaba con Mercedes?**

**-¿Y…? –** Dijo de manera obvia - **debo irme** – dijo después de mirar su reloj

**-¿Iras al hospital?** – pregunto Finn mirando al rubio que tenía el ceño fruncido

**-No…-** se arregló su chaqueta – **debo primero ir al aeropuerto a recoger a Shelby **

**-¿Shelby? **– se sorprendió

**-Si…la llame y accedió a venir con Beth…**\- sus ojos brillaron de emoción – **tengo la esperanza de que si Quinn escucha a nuestra cosa perfecta…va a despertar.**

**-¿Y la dejaran pasar?**

**-Judy Fabray… **\- el rubio se tensó al escuchar el nombre de su mamá – **se está encargando de solicitar los correspondientes permisos…y aunque no lo diga yo sé que le entusiasma la idea de ver a su nieta** – Lucían abrió los ojos sorprendido, aquel chico que frente a él, es el padre de su sobrina – **Nos vemos luego **– se despidió de ambos y salió de la celda.

**-¿Él es…? **– pregunto el rubio después de unos minutos en completo silencio

**-Sí…-** le confirmo Finn – **él es padre de la hija de Quinn…tu sobrina…-** aún se sentía avergonzado de haber hablado mal de Quinn frente a él…pero él no sabía que Quinn tenía un hermano matón.

**-¿Cómo paso eso?** – se bajó de la cama totalmente serio mirando fijamente al chico que se ponía pálido

**-Bueno…**\- se aclaró la voz – **Quinn era mi novia y… ella me engaño con Puck y quedo embarazada.**

**-¿Te engaño? **– se sentó en el borde de la cama

**-Si…yo…éramos novios y ella se acostó con él y luego…me hizo creer que Beth era hija mía**

**-¿Y Shelby es…?**

**-La madre adoptiva de Beth.**

**-Por tu bien –** miro al chico antes de volver a subirse y recostarse en la cama – **que mi hermana reaccione pronto.**

**-Yo también lo espero **– murmuro para sí mismo dejándose caer en la almohada.

* * *

_Espero les guste...No olviden comentar y nos leemos el __miércoles __con "Fuiste tú" y el viernes con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia._

_Vico tiene que actualizar ahora más tarde "Creer en el amor", sino lo hace la linchamos 3:)_


	12. Mami Innie

-**Hija…necesito que despiertes…necesito que regreses conmigo** – susurraba Judy, tomando con fuerza la mano de su hija

**-Mamá…** \- entro su hija mayor **– ya están aquí…-** susurro con cuidado tratando de no romper el momento que tenía su mamá con su hermana.

**-Hazlos pasar…-** se limpió las lágrimas que bajaban de sus ojos, mientras Frannie desaparecía por la puerta, para volver a aparecer minutos después acompañada.

**-Buenas tardes**

**-Buenas tardes…Judy Fabray, mucho gusto** – le estiro la mano

**-Shelby Corcoran** – se presentó estrechando la mano – **ella es Beth** – la presento observando como ambas rubias miraban detenidamente a la pequeña **– tu nieta**

**-Hola Beth…-** hablo con la voz cortada, logrando que la niña se aferrara con fuerza a la morena mayor.

**-¿Cómo esta ella? **– pregunto mirando a la madre biológica de su hija, mientras la pequeña se encontraba ahora en los brazos de su padre

**-Los médicos no saben porque no reacciona** – susurro Judy agachando la mirada

**-Ma…mamá…-** hablo Beth ganándose la mirada de todos los adultos presentes.

**-¿Si cariño?** – pero la niña no la miraba a ella, miraba a la rubia conectada a los aparatos

**-Ma...mamá…-** volvió a pronunciar, esta vez estirando sus pequeños bracitos hacia la cama

**-¿Reconoce a Quinn como su madre?** – pregunto una sorprendida Judy

**-Ma…Innie** – sonrió la niña ganándose una sonrisa por parte de su padre y lágrimas por parte de su abuela y su tía – **ma…mi innie…** \- Puck con sumo cuidado coloco a la niña encima de la camilla; la pequeña rubiecita, gateo hasta quedar en el rostro de su madre y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla para luego recostarse en su pecho

-**Beth sabe que Puck y Quinn son sus padres** – explico ante la mirada de las dos mujeres que no entendían que era lo que sucedida – **tengo unas pocas fotos los dos y desde que empezó a hablar le he inculcado que ellos también son sus padres **– miro a su hija que se estaba durmiendo en los brazos de su madre – **por eso es que la recon…-** se frenó al ser consciente de la mirada de otra persona en la habitación

**-¿¡Quinn!?** – exclamo Puck captando la atención de las rubias que no se habían percatado de que Quinn había despertado.

-**Hija…- **sollozo su madre – **estas despierta…**-hablaba pero Quinn únicamente podía ver y sentir la respiración pausada de su hija al estar dormida en ella, Quinn miro un momento a todos los presentes para nuevamente sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños, esta vez con su hija.

* * *

**-¿Qué ha pasado? **

**-No lo sabemos** – negó el doctor con la cabeza – **de alguna forma, el vínculo entre Quinn y la pequeña…**\- señalo a la niña que se encontraba jugando con Rachel – **es tan fuerte, que solo necesito de su presencia para reaccionar…** \- miro a la matriarca de la familia – **pero en términos médicos, no sabemos que ha sucedido…**

**-Pero…**\- medito un poco - ¿**Cómo está?**

**-En estos momentos esta sedada** – explico recibiendo el café que le entregaba una enfermera en ese momento – **le hemos realizado varios exámenes y todo parece estar en orden**

**-Eso significa que pronto saldrá del hospital ¿Verdad?** – pregunto Rachel desde el suelo, había estado atenta a toda la conversación.

**-Si…en unas** – miro su reloj antes de beber de su vaso **– dos horas, estará reaccionado y de pende de cómo evolucione esta noche, mañana le daremos de alta.**

**-¿Cómo esta Finn?** – le pregunto Shelby a Rachel después de que el medico se marchara y las Fabray volcaran su atención a la pequeña

**-No he sabido nada de él –** se encogió de hombros.

**-¿No has ido a verlo?**

**-No…desde que golpeo a Quinn, no lo he vuelto a ver** –frunció el ceño – **no me apetece saber nada de él.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-No lo sé **– se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos, antes de mirar de nuevo a su madre – **cuando vi a Quinn botada en el suelo, llena de sangre…yo…-** apretó los ojos intentando olvidar la escena – **sentí un dolor tan agudo…que…tengo miedo de que algo le pase**

-**Rachel… **\- hablo Shelby después de unos minutos de silencio - **¿No estarás enamorada de Quinn o sí?**

**-Por supuesto que no…-** exclamo levantándose de la silla, atrayendo la atención de los presentes en la sala

**-No te alteres…-** la tomo del brazo para volver a sentarla – **es solo que…-** se tomó la barbilla – **me parece curiosa tu reacción y hasta donde yo recuerdo tu tenías una especie de fijación obsesiva con Finn y el hecho de que ahora sea tu novio y no hayas ido a verlo…me parece extraño** – se encogió de hombros, buscando con la mirada a su rubiecita – **solo piénsalo** – finalizo colocándose de pie, tratando de ubicar a la niña

**-Esta con mi madre…**\- murmuro Frannie volviendo a la sala – **quiso llevarla a comer algo…espero no le importe** – metió sus manos en los bolsillos

-**No claro que no **– respiro tranquilamente – **es solo que me asuste al no verla… - **miro a la rubia que solo se encogió de hombros y se recargo en la pared** – me parece que le gustó mucho verla…**\- soltó la pregunta al aire mientras veía como su hija estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

**-Sí…mi madre se culpa de que Beth no este con Quinn** – respondió sin moverse de su sitio

-**Las dos son realmente muy bellas** – expreso sin saber muy bien cómo seguir la conversación – **Judy tiene dos hijas muy hermosas** – mostro una sonrisa, sonrisa que borro al ver la mirada que le daba la chica de ojos azules.

-**Somos tres hijos…-** aclaro apretando la mandíbula – **un chico y nosotras dos** – comento logrando que Rachel levantara la mirada, no esperaba que la chica mencionara a Lucían.

**-¿En serio?** – Expreso confundida – **y… ¿Dónde está?** – miro para todos lados por si llegaba a ver un rubio

-**En la cárcel** – respondió cortantemente, iba a preguntar más pero al ver la mirada de su hija, descarto todo intento de conversación, intuyo que era un tema delicado y que tal parecía, Rachel tenia pleno conocimiento de él.

* * *

**-¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-Bien…solo me duele la cabeza** – se masajeaba las sienes, tratando de calmar el dolor

-**Nos diste un gran susto** – se sentó en la silla al lado de la camilla

**-Lo siento…-** respondió sin detener el masaje – **y ¿Beth?**

**-Esta con tu madre **– miro hacia la puerta – **no demora en traerla…está encantada con ella **– comento con una sonrisa que la ex rubia no compartió.

-**No debieron traerla** – expreso con signos de molestia

**-¿No te alegra verla?**

**-Claro que me alegra Rachel**, **es mi hija**– miro a la chica – **pero no debieron traerla**

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-Rachel…**\- estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia – **tu mejor que nadie sabes en que problemas estoy metida ¿Te parece lógico que ahora mi hija se vea envuelta en esta mierda?**

**-No –** negó comprendiendo las palabras

**-Si ellos** – se refirió al grupo – **se enteran de su existencia y que ella está aquí…estará en grave peligro**

**-Quinn…yo te aseguro que…**

**-¿Has hablado con él? **– pregunto cambiando radicalmente de tema

-**No **– respondió negando con la cabeza, consiente del malestar que invadió a la chica – **no me apetece**

**-¿Por qué?** – Pregunto confundida – **digo en todo caso Rachel, es tu novio**

**-Si pero…**\- comenzó a jugar con su manos – **no estoy de acuerdo con lo que hizo y…**\- fue interrumpida por la madre de la rubia que entraba con la pequeña en brazos.

-**Mira quien vino a verte hija** – sonrió la mujer sin ser consciente del ambiente que había en la habitación

-**Beth **– exclamo la pelirosa, sentándose adecuadamente en la camilla mientras su hija era dejada sobre la misma – **cariño…**

**-Mami…**\- pronuncio claramente, logrando sacar lágrimas en los ojos de la chica **– Innie **

**-Si cariño** – la apretó contra su cuerpo – **yo soy tu mami **– la pequeña se separó y limpio el rastro de lágrimas que había en los ojos de la chica, mientras que su madre y la morena, sonreían enternecidas con la escena; las palabras de Shelby comenzaban a calar profundamente en su mente, se preguntaba ¿De quién estaba enamorada? ¿Del chico grande o de la chica de ojos avellana? Era una pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta

* * *

**-¿A qué se dedica?** – pregunto lanzando una pelota sobre la pared.

**-Es limpiador de piscinas **

**-¿Nada más?**

**-No nada más** – se encogió de hombros, aunque el rubio no podía verlo – **es un mujeriego**

**-¿De verdad?**

**-Sip…el año pasado estaba con otra chica que poco o nada tenía que ver con Quinn.**

**-¿Ósea que solo jugo con mi hermana? **– se estaba comenzando a enfadar.

**-No lo sé…ellos nunca fueron pareja…ni cuando ella y yo terminamos…aunque vivieron juntos** – soltó más información que el rubio desconocía – **no fueron pareja formal**

**-¿Vivieron juntos?**

**-Cuando se supo que Beth no era hija mía…**\- se aclaró la voz – **ella se marchó a vivir con Puck y meses después se fue a vivir con Mercedes**

**-¿Mis padres la dejaron sola? **– eso era algo que aún no lograba comprender

-**Sip…yo estaba presente cuando el señor Fabray la hecho de la casa…meses después la señora Fabray apareció para pedirle a Quinn que volviera a la casa…ese día nació Beth**

**-¿Cómo es ella?...Beth**

**-Solo la vi una vez…pero por lo que dejaba ver, es rubiecita como ella…**

**-Espero poder conocerá…**-murmuro dándose la vuelta, dando por finalizada la charla de aquella noche.

* * *

_Nos leemos el lunes...(: No olviden comentar_


	13. Carcel

**-Bien Quinn si sigues todas las instrucciones pronto estarás bien**

**-¿Seguro?** – cuestiono terminado de vestirse

**-Sí… como te digo, si sigues al pie de la letra todas las indicaciones, pronto estarás sin ninguna lesión, aunque lo recomendable es que descanses una semana es tu casa, sin estrés ni nada **– concluyo observando como la chica se colocaba los zapatos

**-Está bien** – acepto acomodando ya su chaqueta **\- ¿Algo más?**

**-Si…Evita meterte en problemas.**

**-Claro… **\- murmuro cuando el doctor salió – **Si problemas son los que voy a tener de ahora en adelante** – sacudió su cabeza y camino hacia la sala de espera en done se encontraba su familia – **vámonos** – alzo a su pequeña y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del hospital, seguida por sus amigos y familia.

**-Espero que estés cómoda** – hablo su madre cuando ya estuvieron en casa; Beth jugaba con los pocos peluches que Quinn aún conservaba mientras la observaba desde su cama

**-Okay… ¿Mi teléfono?**

**-Lo tiene Frannie** – contesto su madre acomodándole una almohada sobre el cuello – **ya le digo que te lo traigan…tus amigos subirán en un rato el televisor que está en la cocina para que no te aburras ¿okay?** – Solo asintió – **bien, en un rato te traigo la comida** – alzo a Beth con todo y peluche y la dejo sobre la cama – **ahora vengo.**

**-¿Qué se siente tener dos años?** – Le pregunto a su hija, que solo la miro confundida – **olvídalo** – le dio un beso en la frente – **no dejare que nadie te haga daño **

**-Quinn **– entro Sam con una mesa, seguido de Puck y Mike que traían el televisor en brazos - **¿Dónde lo colocamos?**

**-Ahí **– señalo el espacio en blanco que había aun lado de su computadora – **pueden colocarlo ahí **– abrazo a su hija, quien se había acomodado con todo y peluche a su lado

**-¡Perfecto!** – Exclamo Puck, cuando lo dejaron funcionando - **¿Algo más para mis princesas?**

**-Sí **– hablo Quinn, cuando Sam y Mike se había ido de la habitación - **¿sería posible ir a ver a Finn a la cárcel?**

**-¿para qué?** – se sentó en la cama acariciando el piecito de su hija

**-Necesito decirle unas cuantas cosas **

**-Está bien** – acepto levantándose de la cama – **pero iremos con Sam** – a lo que la rubia asintió – **vendré más tarde. Cuídate **

**-¿Quieres ver tele o dormirnos?** – Pregunto a su hija que solo cerro sus ojos – **Está bien, durmamos un rato**

**-Buenas noches dormilona** – le dijo su hermana apenas abrió los ojos – **esta con Shelby** – comento cuando vio a su hermana buscando a la niña – **dijo que vendría mañana para que pase el día contigo**

**-Está bien** – susurro sobándose las sienes - **¿Tienes mi teléfono?**

**-Sí, aquí tienes **– se lo entrego – **iré a decirle a mamá que te suba la cena** – la ex rubia solo asintió mientras comenzaba a revisar sus mensajes.

"_Me entere de lo sucedido, espero te recuperes pronto, en menos de tres días tenemos que dar el golpe. Tanya"_

-**Este mensaje lo envió antier** – murmuro para sí misma cuando vio la fecha – **mierda el golpe es hoy** – rápidamente marco el número de la chica, que al tercer tono respondió.

_T: Hasta que al fin te reportas _

**Q: Lo siento, salí hace poco del hospital**

_T: ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso?_

**Q: Hudson me golpeo y al caer al suelo quede inconsciente y hasta el mediodía reaccione – comento mirando que eran las once y media de la noche**

_T: Te dejaron salir rápido…_

**Q: Si bueno, ya no tenía nada más que hacer en el hospital**

_T: Como andabas hospitalizada, con Stan y los chicos hemos movido el golpe para el viernes de la otra semana…_

**Q: ¿Viernes?**

_T: Aja…así que tendrás seis días más para prepararte…no queremos errores Quinn, ya estas advertida_

**Q: ¿Por qué me adviertes a mí? Si la que tiene el soplón es Max, no yo…**

_T: Lo sé…pero la principal implicada eres tú…así que cuídate las espaldas Fabray._

**Q: Okay…** \- contesto antes de colgar el teléfono y lo lanzaba lejos de su cama

**-Toma hija** – entro su madre con una bandeja de comida - **¿Estas bien?** – pregunto al verla con las manos sobre el rostro

**-Sí mamá** – acepto la bandeja

**-Comételo todo** – vio cómo su hija comenzaba a comer todo lo que había en la bandeja – **Tenias hambre **

**-Sí **– masticaba rápidamente – **esto no se compara con nada a la comida que me dieron hace rato en el hospital…Gracias ma **– le devolvió la bandeja sin un solo rastro de comida

**-Que descanses Quinnie** – le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación regalándole a su hija esa intimidad que tanto necesitaba.

Quinn cerró los ojos y se dejó sumergir en el mundo de los sueños. A la mañana siguiente despertó cuando apenas iban hacer las 8 de la mañana, pronto se levantó y antes de entrarse a bañar tomo su teléfono mandándole un mensaje de texto a Puck _"Te espero a las 9, no tardes. Q"_ mandado el mensaje, se dispuso a bañar.

Mientras el agua caía por su pálido cuerpo, comenzó a recordar el sueño que tuvo la noche anterior, en donde caminaba de la mano con Rachel

**-¡Pero qué demonios!** – Abrió los ojos al caer en cuenta, había soñado con Rachel Berry, había soñado con que besaba a Rachel Berry - ¡**Deben ser las drogas que me inyectaron en el hospital**! – trataba de buscar una excusa a sus sueños, negando, cerro la llave y se envolvió en la toalla.

Cuando termino de vestirse, miro el reloj, eran las 8:45 am, no demoraba en llegar Puck, acomodo una pañoleta en su cabello rosa y coloco una nueva joya en su nariz y bajo dispuesta a desayunar.

**-Buenos días familia** – saludo a su madre y hermana

**-Buenos días** – contesto su hermana - **¿Tú no deberías estar en cama? – la cuestiono con la mirada**

**-Tengo algo importante que hacer** – se sentó dispuesta a comerse sus huevos con tocino

**-¿Qué es tan importante?**

**-Iré a visitar a Hudson a la cárcel** – contesto armando una especie de sándwich con su huevo y tocino

**-¿Iras sola? **– se angustio su madre mirando a Frannie

**-Iré con Puck y Sam** – contesto sin quitar la mirada de su plato – **y apenas salga vendré a casa…quiero pasar tiempo con Beth**

**-Shelby la traerá a eso del mediodía** – comento su madre

**-Espero estar de regreso antes…-** el timbre sonó – **llego Puck** – termino de comer – **¿Frannie puedes abrir mientras me lavo los dientes?** – le pidió a su hermana que solo asintió sorprendida, mientras ella zubia y se terminaba de arreglar.

**-Buenos días sexy mamá** – saludo Puck una vez estuvo en la planta baja.

**-Hola Puck** – lo saludo - **¿Y Sam?**

**-En la camioneta**

**-Está bien **– miro a su madre y su hermano – **vendré al rato** – salió de la casa con el chico de corte mohawk

**-¿Estas segura?** – la cuestiono Sam cuando ya se estaban estacionando en la penitenciaria

**-Completamente, pero por si las cosas se ponen pesadas, ustedes vendrán conmigo** – a lo que ambos chicos asintieron.

* * *

**-¿Cómo amaneció la nueva perra?** – Reía Lucían mientras veía la cara sonrojada de Hudson **\- ¿Preparado para una nueva ronda de golpes? Hoy amanecí agresivo** – le contaba mirándose los puños

**-¿No te cansas de ser un matón?**

**-No…en realidad es bastante divertido** – sonreía chocando su puño contra su palma

**-Al menos deja que termine de recuperarme** – pidió el chico sentándose en la cama

**-Lo pensare** – se recostó en la reja de la celda, mirando a los guardias pasar de lado a lado – **no demoran en traer el desayuno…por cierto** – miro al chico – **deberás darme la mitad de tu comida**

**-¿¡Por qué!? **

**-Porque yo lo digo **

**-No es justo** – pateo el suelo

**-Quien te manda golpear a mi hermana** – lo miro desafiante **– hasta que yo lo diga, dejaras de sufrir las consecuencias ¿Me oíste?**

**-Si…**

**-Hudson** – hablo el guardia abriendo la celda - **¿Cómo se siente? ¿Es capaz de salir de la celda?**

**-Eh…sin ayuda no **

**.Está bien** – salió de la celda – **al menos arréglese, tiene visita, ya vendrán**

**-¿Vendrán? **

**-¿A quién esperas Hudson? –** pregunto el rubio

**-No lo sé…ayer vino Puck…no se quien más quisiera verme**

**-¡Hudson!** – Ambos chicos voltearon a mirar y quedaron sorprendidos de ver a Quinn junto con Puck y un chico que el rubio no conocía - **¿Lucían? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?**

**-¿Lo conoces?** – pregunto Puck, él había hablado con el chico pero no sabía quién era.

-**Claro que lo conozco** – se cruzó de brazos – **es mi hermano mayor**

**-¿¡Tu hermano mayor!? **– Preguntaron ambos chicos **\- ¿Es enserio Quinn? – prosiguió Sam**

**-Sí…no me has contestado Lucían ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Me trasladaron hermanita **– sonreía contento de ver a su pequeña Lucy, aunque esta lo fusilara con la mirada.

**-como sea** – susurro molesta – **Hudson **

**-Quinn… ¿Cuándo despertaste?**

**-Ayer por la tarde…pero** – lo detuvo con la mano cuando vio que pretendía hablar – **no cantes victoria aun…mi hermana te tiene demandado por intento de homicidio**

**-¿Intento de homicidio?** – Se levantó indignado – **pero si yo te veo aquí, lo más de bien, el golpe no fue tan fuerte como todos decían que fue **

**-No juegues con fuego Hudson…te puedes quemar**

**-Pero es la verdad…las per…- **se detuvo al ver la mirada que le estaban dando los tres chicos** – las mujeres como tú tiene bastante aguante – **susurro sarcásticamente

**-No me provoques Hudson** – se acercó a los barrotes – **sabes muy bien de lo que soy capaz de hacer ¿o quieres que te refresque la memoria?** – lo amenazaba mientras los dos chicos reían y Lucían no creía lo que oía.

**-¡Esta bien!** – acepto el chico intimidado por la mirada que le daba la chica

**-Muy bien aclarado ese asunto** – miro a su hermano **– no tengo nada más que hacer aquí.**

**-Espera **– la retuvo su hermano por el brazo - **¿Cómo estás?**

**-¿Te importa? **– alzo su ceja, soltándose rápidamente de el – **no eres nadie Lucían.**

**-Soy tu hermano mayor** – exclamo con dolor.

**-No…-** negó mientras Puck y Sam intercambiaban una mirada – **mi hermano murió hace cinco años** – se giró para salir de la cárcel

**-¡Eso no es cierto!**

**-Sí que lo es** – contesto a lo lejos, para luego volver sobre sus pasos **\- ¿Cómo crees que yo me sentí cuando mi "héroe" había asesinado, violado y no sé qué más porquerías a tantas mujeres? **– vio como Lucían agachaba la mirada, por segunda vez en su vida, le pesaban sus acciones.

**-Mi intención nunca fue la de herirte **

**-Pero lo hiciste** – lo apunto con el dedo – **eras la persona en la que yo más confiaba y me fallaste…como todos **– murmuro – **ahora no eres nadie y sabes porque** – el chico negó – **porque el día en que te condenaron a pagar cadena perpetua, efectuaste un último asesinato **

**-¿Cuál?**

**-Asesinaste mi infancia **– contesto con lágrimas en los ojos, antes de salir definitivamente de allí.

* * *

_Quiero aprovechar este momento para agradecer a la gente que me lee en:_

_México, Chile, Argentina, Venezuela, España, Colombia (Mi amada tierra), Estados Unidos, Ecuador, Uruguay, Perú, Paraguay, Costa Rica, El Salvador, Brasil, Bolivia, Guatemala, Islandia, Alemania, China, Nicaragua, Canadá, Artillas Holandesas, República Dominicana, Irlanda, Portugal, Panamá, Puerto Rico, Francia, Japón e Inglaterra. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar._

_Bueno, espero les guste y no olviden comentar (:_


	14. Confesiones

**-¿Qué diablos me está pasando?** – se preguntaba la morena lavándose el rostro, después de haber soñado con la ex rubia; ambas caminaban felices por un prado, tomadas de la mano, mientras Beth corría felizmente tras una mariposa y dos niños, uno rubio y otro castaño, la seguían de cerca, recordar la sensación de la mano de Quinn sobre la suya, lograba que su respiración volviera a acelerarse – **Me enamore de Quinn **– se miró al espejo, logrando ver la respuesta

**-¿Estas bien hija?** – pregunto Leroy cuando vio a la morena bajar aún en pijama

**-Sí…-** su voz sonó un poco ronca – **estoy bien **– se aclaró la voz ¡Tenía que hablar con Shelby!

**-¿Harás algo el día de hoy?**

**-Iré a visitar más tarde a Quinn** – respondió mordiendo la tostada que su padre había colocado frente a ella.

**-Mándale nuestras saludes **– hablo Hiram que se encontraba leyendo su periódico.

**-Rachel… ¿Cuándo iras a visitar a Finn?**

**-Eh…no sé… ¿Por qué?**

**-Carol llamo hace rato** – cerro el periódico – **nos ha dicho que no has ido a visitar a Finn a la cárcel en estos días**

**-No me apetece **

**-Rachel… ¿Está todo bien con Finn?** – pregunto Leroy intercambiando una mirada con Hiram

**-Yo solo estoy confundida** – enterró su cara en sus manos

**-Rachel…**

**-No sé qué siento por Finn…o que siento por Quinn**

**-¿Quinn?**

**-Yo…solo sé que…últimamente cada vez que hablo con Quinn, que pienso en ella…todo se me acelera…y…eso es algo que no me pasa con Finn…**

**-Rachel…**

**-Iré a ducharme…tengo que despejar la mente** – negó levantándose de la mesa dejando a sus padres con una expresión contrariada en sus rostros.

* * *

**-Hace tiempos no te veía así hermanita** – le dijo Frannie recostada en el marco del baño – **te vez bien**

**-Sí…yo…creo que es hora de enderezar mi vida** – ladeo la cabeza observándose en el espejo

**-¿Hoy también vendrá Shelby?** – pregunto cuidadosamente

**-No lo sé…creo que Beth estará con Puck y su familia** – respondió volviendo a su cama

**-Es una verdadera belleza esa niña…es increíble que haya nacido de ti** – bromeo ganándose una almohada en el rostro – **Que agresiva andas**

**-Eres una idiota Frannie **

**-¿Por qué nunca podemos hablar sin discutir?**

**-Porque desde pequeñas, nos han tenido enfrentadas la una contra la otra…sobre todo a mi…contra ti**

**-Quinn…**

**-No es tu culpa…lo sé…solo era la enfermiza la obsesión de Russell por tener hijas perfectas.**

**-Pero…**

**-No digas nada Frannie…por favor…**

**-¿Qué tienes?** – se sentó en la cama acariciando el rostro de su hermana

**-No lo sé…**

**-¿Quieres que volvamos al hospital?**

**-No…**

**-Quinn…**

**-¿Has mantenido contacto con tu padre?**

**-Sí** – suspiro negando, no le agradaba la forma en la que Quinn se dirigía a su padre, pero trataba de comprenderla; se había llevado un gran susto al ver a su hermanita, botando sangre e inconsciente y el solo pensar que podía perder a su hermana, como había perdido a su hermano, le había hecho reflexionar muchas cosas – **se piensa volver a casar**

**-¿Con quién?** – Pregunto con una sonrisa burlona - **¿Sigue siendo viejo verde?**

**-Con una chica de veinticinco**

**-Viejo verde **– afirmo negando

**-Definitivamente…**

**-Hoy estas bastantes calladas… ¿Te encuentras bien?**

**-Quiero hablar contigo…**

* * *

**-Rachel me estas asustando ¿Qué sucede?** – tomo asiento frente a ella.

**-Antes que nada… ¿Dónde está Beth?** – pregunto al no ver a la pequeña rubiecita

-**Esta con Puck... quería que la niña pasara tiempo con su madre…así que vino temprano por ella.**

**-Ah…okay** – tomo un sorbo de su te – **creo…**\- miro a su madre – **Estoy enamorada de Quinn Fabray** – soltó de golpe

**-¿Qué?**

**-sí…yo…estuve pensando en lo que hablamos antier en el hospital y…me puse a pensar varias cosas…y **

**-y…te diste cuenta que la chica porrista te gusta desde hace tiempo ¿Verdad?**

**-Sí…pero tengo miedo**

**-¿De que ella no te corresponda?**

**-Sí… ¿Y si se burla de mis sentimientos?**

**-Eso no lo sabrás…sino hasta que hables con ella…pero debes hacer las cosas bien Rachel **

**-Lo sé…antes de hablar con Quinn de lo que me sucede con ella…debo terminar con Finn…**

**-¿Estas segura de terminar con Finn?** – Le tomo las manos – **piensa bien las cosas Rachel, ambos tienen sentimientos, ambos son seres humanos y están pasando por momentos difíciles.**

**-Lo sé…pero yo ya no me veo con Finn en un futuro…ya no veo que mi relación con el avance más de lo que avanzo**

**-¿Y con Quinn?**

**-Con Quinn…con Quinn sí…anoche incluso soñé con ella, con dos niños más y Beth**

**-Una familia** – murmuro Shelby

**-Sí…una familia…nuestra familia **

**-Ven** – se levantó de su silla – **vamos a la cárcel para que puedas hablar con Finn** – la miro segundos antes de sacar su teléfono y pedirle a Puck que pasara más tiempo con la niña

* * *

**-James…-** llamo a su amigo guardia - **¿Está todo listo?** – susurro esperando que nadie los escuchara

-**Sí…cuando sea hora, tu celda se abrirá –** le entrego un papel – **espero que sepas lo que haces Luc…**

**-Tengo que hacerlo…ayer quede muy preocupado con ella…**

**-Fueron fuertes sus palabras…realmente está muy cambiada** – James había quedado con la boca abierta, cuando reconoció a Lucy Caboosey, ya no tenía nada que ver con aquella niña con sobrepeso.

**-Te lo dije…** \- suspiro pasándose las manos por su rubio cabello – **no creí que le fuera hacer tanto daño**

**-Uno de los guardias dijo que te había dicho que asesinaste su infancia…**

**-Sí…eso dijo** – sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas – **y no te imaginas cuanto me dolió saber que le había causado todo ese daño a mi princesa Lucy**

**-Luc…varios te dijeron que pensaras bien en lo que hacías… ¿recuerdas?** – le puso la mano en el hombro

-**Lo sé…y ahora me doy cuenta que aunque por más que trate de mantenerla alejada de este mundo de mierda, ella fue una de las lastimadas… ¿Viste al chico con corte de mohawk que vino con ella?**

**-Sí…**

**-Él es el padre de mi sobrina**

**-¿Frannie tiene hijos?**

**-No tengo idea…pero él es el padre de una niña que tuvo Quinn hace casi dos años**

**-¡Oh Dios Mío!**

**-Vez…si yo hubiese estado…ese maldito no hubiera puesto sus garras en mi niña**

**-Él "Hubiera" no existe Quinton** – negó el guardia – **deberías saberlo ya**

**-Lo sé…**

**-James…**\- llego un guardia con dos morenas – **ellas vienen a ver a Hudson** – señalo a las mujeres, en especial una que veía asombrada a Lucían, no tenía conocimiento que el hermano de Quinn estuviese en Lima.

**-Claro yo las llevo** – sonreía mientras Lucían le devolvía la mirada a la chica – **andando** – golpeo el hombro de su amigo

Los cuatro caminaron hacia la celda en donde se encontraba Finn recostado mirando las tablas de la cama que tenía encima

**-¡Hudson!... tienes visitas**

**-¿Más?** – Dijo algo fastidiado, había recibido ya la visita de Quinn, Sam, Puck, sus padres y los chicos del glee en menos de dos días - **¡Rachel!** – Se le iluminaron los ojos al ver a la chica – **Hola Shelby** – se aclaró la voz, mientras Lucían se acomodaba en su cama - **¿Qué haces aquí amor?**

**-Tenemos que hablar Finn…**

**-Si es por lo de Quinn…ya todos me lo han dicho…cometí un grave error Rachel **– miro de reojo al rubio – **debí dejarme apuñalar por ella.**

**-Finn…ella se detuvo metros atrás de llegar a ti**

**-Lo sé varios lo han dicho ya…**

**-Pero no vengo a hablar de eso…sino de nuestra relación…**

**-¿Qué pasa?**

**-Finn…esto no está funcionando**

**-¿De qué hablas?** – pregunto con el rostro desencajado, mientras el rubio sonreía disimuladamente

-**Ya no te quiero Finn…**

**-¿Quién es?** – expreso furioso agarrando fuertemente a la chica por los brazos **– Dime quien es**

**-¡Suéltala Finn! **– intervino Shelby tratando de que el chico soltara a su hija, pero este antes la apretaba con más fuerza

-**Finn me haces daño** – trataba de soltarse

**-¡Dime quien es Rachel!** – Seguía sacudiéndola - **¡Dímelo! ¡Alguien más tiene que ser! Tú y yo estábamos bien**

**-¡Me ayudas!** – le pidió Shelby al rubio quien rápidamente asintió y agarro a Finn de la espalda, logrando que soltara a la morena **– Gracias** – agradeció sosteniendo a su hija que sollozaba

-**Adiós Finn** – ambas se giraron para marcharse de allí

**-Rachel… ¿Quién es?** – pregunto dolido, aun siendo sostenido por Lucían.

La morena lo miro un momento – **Quinn…**

**-¿Qué?** – ambos chicos quedaron sorprendidos

-**Me enamore de Quinn Fabray…** \- le dio una última mirada, antes de abandonar el lugar.

**-¡Vaya!** – Hablo el rubio luego de unos minutos – **mi hermana sí que levanta** – silbo divertido

**-¿Te parece muy gracioso?** – Lo miro apretando los puños – **mira lo que ocasiona tu hermana**

**-Culpa de ella no es** – negó cogiendo una manzana que había en la celda – **es el efecto Fabray – sonreía altaneramente **

**-¡Vete a la mierda! **– le grito con lágrimas en los ojos

**-Espero que no te vuelvas a acercar a ella…**

**-Tú no puedes prohibirme eso**

**-Claro que puedo** – soltó la manzana para cogerlo del cuello y estampillarlo contra la pared – **te vuelves a acercar a alguna de las dos y…**\- le señalo su miembro – **te lo corto… ¿Entendido? **– el chico rápidamente asintió – **¡Bien!** – sonreía mientras volvía a comer la manzana

* * *

**-Rachel ¿Estas bien? –**

**-Hola señora Fabray** – hablaba en medio del llanto que la invadía - **¿Quinn está?**

**-Está en su habitación…sigue **– la dejo pasar mientras intercambiaba una mirada con Frannie - **¿Quieres algo de tomar Shelby?** – le pregunto amablemente a la mujer, mientras la morena subía las escaleras.

**-¿Quinn?** – entre abrió la puerta de la habitación, para encontrarse con una imagen que la descoloco por completo. La chica se encontraba profundamente durmiendo abrazada a un oso de peluche, logrando que su cabello rubio cayera delicadamente por su rostro…esperen… ¿Cabello rubio? … lentamente se acercó a ella, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

-**Mmmm… ¿Quién es?** – Murmuro entre sueños la rubia al sentir las caricias de Rachel sobre su cabello - **¿Rach?** – pregunto al abrir solo un ojo

-**Hola…** \- susurro

**-¿Qué paso?** – Se sentó rápidamente al ver los ojos enrojecidos de la chica - **¿Qué te hicieron?**

**-Volviste hacer la sexy rubia… -** comento logrando que la chica se sonrojara

**-¿Qué paso Rachie?** – le acaricio con cuidado la mejilla, logrando que Rachel sintiera todo un zoológico en su panza

**-Termine con Finn…** \- murmuro, logrando que la rubia abriera sus ojos sorprendida

**-¿Por qué? **

**-Me di cuenta que no lo amo** – enrojeció agachando la mirada

**-Rachel** – le levanto el rostro ¿**Te hizo algo?**

**-Me sujeto por los brazos y me sacudió con fuerza** – sollozo cuando Quinn le retiro con sumo cuidado la chaqueta que tenía puesta, dejando ver los morados que tenía en sus brazos.

**-Es un maldito** – apretó la mandíbula furiosamente

**-Tu hermano, fue quien me lo quitó de encima**

**-¿Lucían te ayudo?**

**-En realidad…Shelby le pidió ayuda**

**-Ah… ¿Entonces no lo amas?**

**-No… me gusta alguien más**

**-Oh… **\- sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho – **y…** \- se aclaró la garganta – **¿Esa persona te corresponde?**

**-No lo sé… **

**-¿No lo sabes?**

**-No se lo he dicho** – esquivo los ojos brillantes de la rubia

**-¿Por qué?**

**-¿Y si no me corresponde?**

**-Debes arriesgarte…**

**-Está bien** – acepto acercándose a la chica que fruncía el ceño

**-Rachel ¿Qué hac…** \- fue interrumpida por los labios de la morena, logrando que abriera los ojos - ¿**Qué fue eso? –** pregunto luego de unos segundos, de la impresión, ni siquiera había sido capaz de responder el beso

**-Me gustas Quinn **

**-Rach…**

**-Sé que no sientes lo mismo que yo…pero tenía que decírtelo**

**-Rachel…**

**-Quinn…déjame conquistarte ¿Si?**

**\- Con…conquistarme** – balbuceo torpemente

**-Sí…**

**-¿Quieres conquistarme? **

**-Sí** – asintió con una sonrisa - **¿Me lo permites?**

**-Yo…Rachel**

**-Lo siento **– agacho la mirada desilusionada

**-Rach…** \- tomo su barbilla, para depositar un suave beso en sus labios – **me encantaría que me conquistaras**

**-¿En serio? **– sus ojos chocolatosos brillaban con intensidad

**-Si** – la acerco a su cuerpo para abrazarla

* * *

-**La celda está abierta** – comento Finn, al ver que se movía – **deberíamos cerrarla**

**-¿Está abierta?** – despertó el rubio quien se había quedado dormido, rápidamente se reincorporo mirando por la ventana, notando que ya había anochecido **– es hora…** \- murmuro para sí mismo – **iré al baño…** \- miro al chico que solo asintió – **ya vengo**

Salió de la celda procurando que nadie lo miraba, saco el papel que James le había dado tempranamente, que resultó ser un mapa, que lo dirigía hacia una salida secreta del bloque en el que se encontraban. Camino evitando que las luces reflectoras lo vieran y cuando llego a la pared, quito el bloque señalado, y con mucho cuidado se escurrió por allí, logrando dar a un viejo túnel. Después de veinte minutos caminando, llego a una pared falsa, con cuidado movió las cosas y salió de allí, observando que se encontraba en un viejo granero, que se encontraba a las afueras de Lima.

**-Ahora sí Lucy…tu hermano está aquí para protegerte** – murmuro para sí mismo, una vez se colocó la ropa que James había dejado allí para él. Su teléfono sonó.

…_:¿Dónde estás?_

**L: Acabo de salir del viejo granero**

…_: Esta bien…Kevin te recogerá en cinco minutos, allí, te llevara a una barbería en donde deberás cambiarte el look ¿Esta bien?_

**L: Me parece bien…**

…_: Te veré en un par de horas_ – colgó la llamada

**-¡Libertad!...** – susurro viendo las luces a lo lejos


	15. Primera cita

**-¿Tu porque estas tan nerviosa?**

**-Invitare a salir a Quinn el día de hoy** – contesto lanzando su ropa contra la cama

**-¿La invitaste o la vas a invitar?**

**-La voy a invitar** – miraba cada una de las prendas antes de lanzarla al aire

**-¿Entonces porque te arreglas desde ya?**

**-porque mi idea es decirle que salga conmigo, esperar que se arreglé y ahí si salir –** sonreía bobamente

-**Oh...okay y... ¿A dónde irán?**

**-Tengo la cita planeada a la perfección** – le guiño el ojo a su madre antes de decidirse por un vestido

**-Rachel solo cuídate ¿Okay?**

**-Gracias Shelby** \- el abrazo - **ahora dime ¿Cómo me queda este vestido?**

**-Te queda hermoso cariño… ¿Qué te dijo Quinn cuando le dijiste lo que sientes por ella?**

**-Solo le dije que me gusta **– suspiro sentándose en el borde de la cama – **le dije que si me permitía conquistarla y me dijo que** – miro a su madre – **me dijo que ¡Siii!**

**-¿En serio?**

**-Si **– suspiro mientras sus ojos brillaban – **me dijo que si y me dio un beso – **se sonrojo bajando la mirada

**-Okay** – se levantó de la cama – **es extraño todo esto** – miro a su hija – **pero quien soy yo para decirte con quien salir y con quien no **

**-¿De qué hablas?**

**-Nada…cosas mías **– la jalo – **ven te ayudo a que te termines de arreglar**

* * *

**-¿Tu no piensas levantarte hoy de la cama? **– hablo entrando en la habitación de su hermana

**-Nup –** observaba dormir a su hija – **Estoy sorprendida con que Shelby haya permitido que Beth se quedara a dormir ayer**

**-Bueno…** \- se sentó en la silla del computador – **eres su madre ¿no?**

**-¿Tu estas bien con eso?** – pregunto a su hermana, en el poco tiempo que llevaba compartiendo con su hermana, no había alzado a su niña

-**Aun me hago a la idea** – se encogió de hombros mientras observaba a su sobrina – **siempre creí que sería yo quien fuera madre primero **– su hermana la miro confundida – **veras, siempre te vi como la niña delicada y… - Quinn soltó un bufido negando**

**-¿Delicada? Si siempre me molestabas por mi sobrepeso y te avergonzabas de mí **– reía secamente

**-Yo…Quinn discúlpame**

**-Ya no importa Frannie **– miro sin emoción a su hermana – **eran cosas de niñas –** murmuro suspirando – **ahora lo único que me interesa es tenerla a salvo **

**-Quinn…**

**-Frannie en serio no quiero saber nada o hablar sobre nuestra infancia…**

**-Mi infancia fue mejor que la tuya** – acepto agachando la mirada

**-Frannie** – suspiro cansada

-**Ya se ya se** – se levantó de la silla – **si necesitas algo me llamas**

**-Está bien **– cerro los ojos acurrucándose al lado de su hija dejando que el sueño la invadiera

**-¿Quinn? –** escucho que alguien le susurraba al oído - **¿Quinn?**

**-Mmm… ¿Rachel?** – Abrió un ojo - **¿Qué paso?** – se sentó con cuidado

**-No nada yo… -** comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

-**Rach…** \- le tomo el rostro para darle un tierno beso – **Dime que pasa**

**-Yo… salir…** \- le era difícil armar una frase después del beso que le había dejado la chica rubia – ¿**Quieres salir conmigo esta noche?**

**-¿Salir?**

**-Si…una cita conmigo**

**-¿Hoy?**

**-Sí** – asintió rápidamente causando gracia en la chica

**-Espérame abajo mientras me arreglo ¿Okay?** – La morena asintió **– dame media** hora – le dejo otro beso

**-Estaré esperando**

**-Rachel…** \- la llamo cuando la chica ya iba a salir

**-Dime**

**-Estás muy linda con ese vestido** – se sonrojo y logro sonrojar a la morena

-**Te veré abajo** – salió de allí con la cara roja de la pena

* * *

-¿**Así me veo bien? **– pregunto Lucían mirándose al espejo

-**Sí bro** – le respondió Tom con un cigarro en la boca – **estas irreconocible –** El chico Fabray, había cambiado su peinado por uno más de "niño bueno", se había tinturado de castaño, tenía puesta una camisa negra con una bufanda azul y encima una chaqueta igualmente negra, un Jean azul opacado y unas zapatillas grises; realmente se veía muy apuesto – **pareces niño ricachón**

**-No me interesa eso, solo quiero pasar desapercibido** – se colocó un poco de colonia

-Pues así vas a llamar bastante la atención, sobre todo de las chicas – se levantó de la silla – **anda vamos, tengo negocios **

**-¿En dónde?** – pregunto afeitándose

**-En el parque…así que creo que deberías cambiarte, porque parece que vamos hacia un buffet** – comento mientras el chico castaño se miraba la ropa – **colócate esto** – le lanzo un buzo – **déjate el pantalón y los zapatos pero cámbiate la camisa por ese buzo** – el chico siguió las indicaciones de su amigo, se quitó la chaqueta, la bufanda y la camisa quedando en camiseta – **sabes que… -** le quito el buzo – **ponte una chaqueta de Jean **– le señalo una chaqueta en el armario **– y ya **

**-Listo** – se revisó una vez más en el espejo – **me veo sexy **

**-Andando **

**-¿De qué son los negocios?**

**-Un chico…Stan **– le conto cuando ya iban llegado al parque – **quiere asesinar a un policía que capturo a un miembro de su pandilla**

**-¿Un policía? **– recordó la charla que tuvo con su hermana

**-Sí, al parecer el atentado lo harán en seis días **– reviso su teléfono **– pff…el idiota escribió que se demoran un poco…**

**-Bueno….** – se dejó caer en el césped - **¿Cómo escapaste?**

-**Bueno fue sencillo** – miro a su amigo **– una de las guardias se enamoró de mí y fue ella quien me dejo salir**

**-¿Y qué paso con ella?**

**-Ni idea…hey mira allá hay una parejita de chicas** – las señalo a lo lejos – **vamos –** golpeo el hombro de su amigo – **enseñémosles porque les deben gustar los hombres **– soltó una carcajada levantándose del suelo, seguido por el castaño que solo negaba divertido – **una es rubia y la otra castaña** – se froto las manos – **vamos a divertirnos mientras llegan esos ineptos.**

**-Espera **– lo freno cuando reconoció a una de las chicas.

**-¿Qué pasa?** – Se frustro cruzándose de brazos – **si quieres la rubia ade…**

**-¿Quieres callarte?** – Comenzaba a enojarse – **quiero ver algo** – se acercó lentamente sin hacer mayor ruido cuando….

**-¡Quinn!** – se puso pálido cuando reconoció a su hermana

**-Dime Rach **

**-Mira **– le señalo el cielo – **son para ti** – una serie de fuegos artificiales empezaron a estallar en el cielo formando figuras románticas

-**Es….es precioso Rachel** – tomo el rostro de la morena para darle un cálido beso, mientras su hermano quedaba como pescado

**-Lo mejor para ti** – respondía enamorada – **espero que te guste nuestra primera cita**

**-Ha sido fabuloso Rach** – la abrazo – **la cena** – señalo los platos en donde habían comido arroz con verduras y rollitos pollo, que únicamente comió Quinn – **los fuegos artificiales **– miro las pocas figuras que seguían saliendo – **y lo más importante tu compañía**

_-¿Ya vamos?_ – Se acercó el chico – **esa rubia se ve bien sabrosa**

**-Quieres callarte **– le susurro furioso, mientras el otro retrocedía nervioso _– nadie va a divertirse con ellas_

_-Bro…puedes tenerlas a las dos si quieres_

_-¿Eres idiota?_ – Lo fusilo con la mirada, antes de volver a mirar a su hermana – _esa rubia sabrosa como le dices, es mi hermana Lucy pendejo_

_-¿Lucy? _– se acercó asombrado - _¿Lucy Caboosey?... perdón_ – se disculpó al ver la mirada de su amigo – _No sabía que le gustaran las chicas_ – murmuro viendo como ambas chicas se besaban lentamente

_-Vámonos de aquí_ – jalo a su amigo para perderse entre la oscuridad de la noche

**-¿Entonces te gusto?** – indago la morena mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a la rubia

**-Sí…me encanto** – la miro un momento para agachar la mirada – **Rach…necesito que hagas algo por mi**

**-Claro Quinn**

**-En seis días se llevaran a cabo el plan de matar al policía** – miro a la chica que se colocaba pálida **\- como sabrás, seré yo quien accione el arma que acabara con la vida del pobre señor**

**-Quinn…**

**-Escúchame…necesito que esa noche, vayas a donde la policía y le cuentes todo lo que yo te he dicho, que le pongan protección al oficial…mejor aún que vayas ese mismo día en la mañana, hay que impedir que eso ocurra**

**-¿Por qué no lo evitas tú?** – La miro con los ojos llorosos – **si voy con la policía te acusaran a ti**

**-Rach…prefiero eso, antes que ver que ellos lastiman a mi familia, a Beth…a ti** – junto sus frentes – **por eso te pido que hagas lo que te pido**

**-Lo hare si eso es lo que quieres** – soltó unas lágrimas – **no quiero que nada te pase**

**-Nada me va a pasar **– le dio un beso – **te lo prometo…mientras disfrutemos de esta hermosa noche, solo tú y yo** – la giro para que quedara recostada en su pecho

**-A tú mamá no le gustó mucho la idea de que saliéramos juntas hoy** – recordó riendo por la cara que había puesto Judy Fabray cuando avisaron que saldrían juntas

**-Yo creo que lo que le incomodo fue que me dijeras que era la rubia más sexy que habías visto** – menciono logrando que la chica se sonrojara y es que había sido así; después de la media hora que Quinn le había pedido a Rachel, que se transformaron en casi una hora, la chica bajo, con un hermoso vestido azul, su chaqueta de cuero y una pañoleta rodeándole el cuello, su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado con una cola alta logrando que Rachel dijera cumplidos que Judy y Frannie Fabray no esperaban escuchar

**-Qué vergüenza **

**-Que se acostumbren** – se encogió de hombros, su madre y su hermana a pesar de todo aun conservaban pequeños rasgos que había dejado Russell Fabray - **¿Te conté que mi padre volverá a casarse?**

**-¿En serio? **– se giró para mirarla

**-Sí…eso me dijo Frannie, con una chica que tiene veinticinco años **

**-Vaya** – negó sorprendida – **quien lo diría….**


	16. Ataque Parte 1

**-¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer verdad Rach?** – Pregunto colocándose su chaqueta de cuero – **Son las diez** – miro el reloj en su mesita de noche **– ver a la estación y pide hablar con el capitán **

**-¿Qué harás tú?** – Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a ella por la espalda – **no quiero que nada te pase** – la abrazo

**-Nada me pasara** – agarro sus manos sin girarse **– en todo caso…hable con Puck anoche y le dije que hoy todo el día estuviera con Beth, preferiblemente fuera de Lima **– se giró para mirar a su ¿Chica? – **así que hoy Beth, Puck y Shelby viajaran a Nueva York**

**-¿Nueva York? **– Junto sus frentes - **¿Por qué?**

**-No lo sé…pero por la hora creo que ya van de camino**

**-¿Saben algo de él?** – hacia tres días, habían avisado a la familia Fabray sobre la huida de Lucían

**-No** – negó separándose de la chica **– mi mamá se rehúsa a hablar del tema** – se encogió de hombros

**-No debe ser fácil** – agarro la cremallera de la chaqueta de la rubia **– por eso debes cuidarte, no queremos causarle más disgustos** – sonreía recordando la cara que había hecho cuando las había encontrado en pleno beso

-**Aun no puedo creer que no haya sacado el tema a colación** – negaba divertida – **bueno…me voy** – le dio un beso lento – **avísame cuando hayas hablado con el oficial** – comento después de varios minutos besándose

-**Está bien** – le robo un beso – **espero que no pase nada** – se preocupó al ver como su rubia sacaba un arma de su armario y se la escondía en la chaqueta

**-Preferiblemente dile al oficial que se ponga chaleco antibalas** – la tomo de la cintura – **así no sospecharan mucho de mi ¿vale?**

**-Vale **– suspiro abatida

**-Suerte** – salió de la habitación sin percatarse de las lágrimas que comenzaban a salir por los ojos de la morena.

De camino hacia el punto de encuentro, comenzaba a pensar en los errores que había cometido para llegar hasta aquel punto; como las cosas habían cambiado entre ella y Rachel, esperaba que todo saliera como lo había planeado en su cabeza y así poderle pedir a la chica, que fuera oficialmente su novia, pero hasta que no solucionara el problema en el que estaba metida, no se lo iba a proponer, lo mismo le pasaba con su hija, Beth había vuelto a aparecer en su vida y con ello trayendo paz a su descarriada vida; aun le dolía ver en lo que se había convertido su hermano, su héroe, y en ese preciso instante vio como ella iba por el mismo camino, causando daño a personas inocentes, a su familia, ella no sería como él. Solo esperaba que Rachel tuviera suerte y los oficiales le creyeran, sino, ella misma acabaría tal cual acabo su hermano.

**-Baja del auto** – golpearon a la ventanilla cuando estaciono en la vieja bodega – **estira los brazos** – le exigió el chico después de que se bajó, para requisarla – **adentro están Tanya y Stan** – comento cuando se dio cuenta que lo único que venía con ella, era el arma que le habían dado ellos mismos y su teléfono.

Juntos caminaron bajo la luz parpadeante que dejaba ver que el lugar había estado abandonado desde hacía más de veinte años, con curiosidad Quinn miraba cada gotera, cada grieta; entre sus piernas habían pasado ya cuatro ratas, definitivamente ese no sería el lugar en el que ella viviría, ni aunque estuviese huyendo de alguien…

**-Muy bien** – hablo Stan cuando ya estuvieron todos reunidos – **la misión está en marcha…según lo último que nos han informado nuestros agentes, el objetivo en este momento se encuentra en la estación de policías **– observo momentáneamente a la rubia quien comenzaba a inquietarse **– por lo que la misión seguirá su curso actual** – señalo unos planos sobre la mesa – **como es de conocimiento público, tuvimos una serie de inconvenientes con Max, lo cual nos ha dificultado un poco el proceso** – tomo un poco de agua **– no debe haber ningún error**

**-¿Y si la policía aparece? **– Pregunto un chico que Quinn no conocía - **¿Qué hacemos ahí? ¿Iniciamos un tiroteo o algo?**

**-Si Quinn tiene éxito** – miro a la rubia – **nuestro principal objetivo es escapar rápidamente de allí sin dejar ninguna pista**

**-¿Y si no lo tiene? **– volvía a preguntar

**-Tiene que tenerlo** – golpeo la mesa – **no falta decir, que quien hable de más, tendrá que sufrir las consecuencias** – comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación – **hace un par de días tuvimos una reunión con un chico, que matar a una persona es como el pan de cada día – **recordó la conversación con Tom** – así que él, es nuestra póliza de seguro.**

**-Si acertamos en el trabajo, todo estará bien** – se cruzó de brazos la rubia – **pero si fallamos ¿Nos asesinan?**

**-No **– hablo por primera vez Tanya **– los asesinaran si hablan de más con la policía o con alguien que no pertenezca a la organización…está más decir que una vez efectuado el golpe, quedaran unidos de por vida al grupo** – enfatizo observando a la rubia – ¿Alguna pregunta? – un No general se escuchó **– perfecto…en la parte de atrás** – señalo una puerta **– se encuentra un campo de tiro para que calienten mientras se llega la hora** – miro el reloj – **son las once y media… a las siete empezamos a ubicarnos**

* * *

_Q: ¿Pudiste hacer algo? 1:39 pm_

_R: Estoy esperando… 1:40pm_

_Q: ¿Por qué? 1:41pm_

_R: Al parecer están en una reunión por la fuga de tu hermano y están tratando de establecer quien fue el que otorgó el permiso de traslado 1:43pm_

_Q: ¿Todo eso escuchas mujer? 1:44pm_

_R: Bueno…no es que hablen muy bajo en realidad 1:45pm_

_R: Aunque el capitán se escucha realmente enfadado… 1:46pm_

_R: ¿Quinn? 1:50 pm_

_Q: Aquí estoy…es que me estaban hablando y tuve que guardar rápido el celular 1:56 pm_

_Q: Espero que puedas hablar con el oficial antes de las siete, a esa hora inicia todo 1:59_

_R: Esperare el tiempo que sea necesario hasta que se dignen a atenderme…confía en mí ;) 2:03 pm_

_Q: Confió en ti…pero no confió en esta gente… 2:05 pm_

_R: ¿Paso algo? 2:06pm_

_Q: Amenazas que hacen para que uno no se vaya a arrepentir a último momento de realizar el golpe 2:09 pm_

_Q: Cuando toda esta pesadilla acabe ¿Aceptarías salir conmigo? 2:10 pm_

_R: Primero solucionemos toda esta solución cariño…y si…me gustaría salir contigo…pero por lo visto tendremos que esperar un poco para eso 2:13 pm_

_Q: Come algo ¿De acuerdo? Te escribo en un rato 2:17 pm_

_R: Esta bien…ten cuidado 2:20 pm_

_R: Acabe de hablar con el capitán y con el oficial…pondrán varios guardias de encubiertos para protegerlo, aun así el llevara el chaleco antibalas y permitirán que tu dispares…trata de darle al pecho y de no causarle una grave lesión 5:39 pm_

_R: ¿Quinn? 6:00 pm_

_R: ¿Quinn está todo bien? 6:15 pm_

_R: Quinn… 7:00 pm_

**-Listos…todos a sus respectivos vehículos** – ordeno Stan **– son las siete de la noche, el objetivo debe estar muerto a más tardar a las nueve….el equipo A** – observo a unos chicos pelirrojos – **harán rondas cerca de la vivienda del policía para evitar cualquier anomalía** – los chicos asintieron – **el grupo B** – miro a otro grupo más alejado – **de uno en uno pasaran cada cinco minutos por enfrente de la casa observando que todo esté bajo control** – ellos igualmente asintieron – **el grupo C** – en donde estaba la rubia – **serán encabezados por Quinn, quien es la encargada de disparar el arma…en caso contrario de que Quinn falle…George** – miro a un chico moreno – **será el encargado de rematar al policía** – la rubia frunció el ceño, eso lo desconocía – **muy bien todos a sus motos**

_Q: Te quiero Rach 7:15pm_


	17. Ataque Parte 2

**-Hay actividad en la casa** – hablaban con el radio transmisor – **pero el oficial aún no llega**

**-Hay que esperarlo** – respondió a través del radio – **quiero celulares apagados, no quiero que ningún ruido los alerte ¿Entendido?** – hablo a quienes se encontraban a su lado

**-¿Hay que esperar mucho?** – la rubia se encontraba recostada en el césped con el celular en vibrador

-**Apenas llegue el oficial, partirás en la moto con Josh** – señalo aun chico castaño – **quien te llevara hasta el punto** – miro a otro chico **– Jean será el señuelo, él es quien hará que el oficial salga de su casa**

**-¿No es mejor dispararle antes de que llegue a su casa?** – Pregunto Tanya – **sino alerta a su familia es más fácil lograr el objetivo y si los chicos dicen que hay movimiento en la casa, puede que se complique la cosa.**

**-¿Te vez capas de disparar en un auto en movimiento?** – le pregunto cruzado de brazos a Quinn

**-Creo que sí** – se encogió de hombros – **practique bastante con Max, no creo que sea mucha la diferencia y si no le doy siempre esta…** \- miro al chico que debía rematar al oficial **– él** – lo señalo – **quien puede dar el disparo de gracia** – buscaba todas las formas de poder zafarse de aquel atentado

**-Espera un momento** – oprimió el botón del radio transmisor - **¿Hay alguien que este vigilando el auto del oficial?**

**-Sí** – respondieron después de unos segundos – **parte del equipo A esta cerca de la estación de policía esperando que salga el oficial **

**-¿Es pertinente efectuar el asesinato en movimiento? **

**-Puede ser… **\- sonaron varias voces – **Tom dice que quien lo vaya a realizar debe tener una puntería excelente** \- ¿Tom? Quinn frunció el ceño ante el nombre conocido

**-¿Con dos sicarios es posible?**

**-¿Uno que dispare y otro que remate?** \- hablo otra voz – **puede ser, que uno de ellos dispare hasta romper el blindaje de los vidrios y que el otro, dos minutos más tarde dispare a matar**

**-¿Blindaje?** – frunció el ceño mirando a Quinn que miraba hacia otro lado

**-Sí al parecer hoy el oficial no llegara a su casa en su automóvil, sino en un auto blindado **

**-Bien** – miro a su alrededor – **apenas salgan de la estación, George ira a acabar con el blindaje y será nuestro elemento sorpresa quien asesine al policía**

**-Muy bien…al parecer ya van a salir**

**-Muy bien** – miro a George – **Paul ira de conductor mientras tú vas con el arma atrás **– le explico a los chicos que rápidamente asintieron – **salgan hacia la ubicación que Tom acaba de decir…y tú** – miro a la rubia – **alístate que no demora en llegar tu conductor **– se alejó un poco de ellos – **Tom…**

**-¿Si?**

**-Creo que nos han zapeado** – miro a lo lejos a Quinn – **la persona que debe efectuar el asesinato ha estado bastante nerviosa el día de hoy como si ocultara algo**

**-¿No serán los nervios?**

**-No lo creo –** saco un cigarrillo – **pero por precaución, envía un grupo para ya sabes que…**

**-Mi gente se encargara de eso… estoy esperando que aparezca Lucían**

**-Está bien… pero que él no sepa hacia donde van a ir** – Ni Stan ni Tom le habían comunicado a Lucían que la persona que mataría al oficial era su hermana Lucy

**-Es lo mejor…aunque el sospecha algo…hace un par de semanas Lucy lo busco para preguntarle como matar a un policía y de que la tarde a la mañana nosotros aparezcamos con un plan parecido del que le hablo ella, lo tiene un poco tenso**

**-¿Pero no sabe que es ella?** – trago mirando a Quinn que ya hablaba con su conductor

**-No… he tratado de mantenerlo lo menos informado que sea posible…aun así no se preocupe, unos chicos de mi entera confianza se encargaran de vigilar la casa**

**-¿Son ciertos los rumores?**

**-Sí…Luc me confirmo que ella tiene una niña de dos años, seguramente a esta hora estará en su casa…así que sin afán, que tenemos nuestra póliza de seguro**

**\- ¿Lucían no tomara represarías? **

**-Luc detesta a ese muchachito** – se refería a Puck – **así que no creo que ponga mayor problema, además tampoco se enterara…no mantiene comunicación con nadie de su familia, es imposible que se entere**

**-Perfecto.**

**-Ya están cerca del punto… Lucían llego**

**-Muy bien. Estamos en contacto** – cerro la comunicación – **Quinn, prepárate, el objetivo ya viene en camino **– se acercó a la rubia que asintió colocándose el casco – **George en este momento debe estar disparándole al blindaje…así que **\- miro al conductor – **debes acelerar rápidamente para que alcancen a disparar antes de que** salten los **guardaespaldas **

Quinn partió en la moto con su conductor, no estaba muy convencida de lo que iba hacer; había podido leer los mensajes que Rachel le había enviado, pero no había podido avisarle de los últimos cambios de planes, rápidamente saco su teléfono y le envió un mensaje

_Q: Te quiero Rach 7:15pm_

Guardo el teléfono; respiro profundo; cargo el arma y espero pacientemente a llegar

En el lugar, George ya había vaciado el cartucho en contra de los vidrios del automóvil y sin pretensión había desinflado un neumático, estaba escapando del lugar cuando los policías encubiertos le habían disparado por la espalda, consiguiendo que tanto el cómo su conductor cayeran sobre el asfalto en donde fueron detenidos.

-**Capitán **– sonó el radio en la estación de policía en donde todavía se encontraba Rachel – **hemos dado de baja a un sicario** – la morena se había colocado pálida

**-¿Es la chica?** – pregunto el oficial mirando directamente a la chica

**-No –** la morena respiro aliviada – **es un chico moreno** **– el otro ya esta detenido**

**-Muy bien…vuelvan a sus posiciones **– corto comunicación y miro a la morena – **no te preocupes, ellos tienen órdenes de no lastimarla**

**-Espero que no le pase nada** – miraba su teléfono para ver el mensaje que le había llegado hacia poco más de diez minutos

_R: ¿Estas bien? 7:28 pm_

_R: Quinn… te quiero 7:29pm_

**-Capitán **– volvía a sonar el radio – **otro sicario se acerca**

**-Es ella…** \- susurro la morena

**-Tengan precaución…es probable que el sicario, sea la chica**

**-Muy bien capitán** – corto comunicación – **hay que tener cuidado, disparar a las llantas de la moto** – el patrullero se colocaba en posición – **no hay que lastimar a este sicario** – todos asintieron – a** sus posiciones **– ordeno cuando vio las luces de la moto

**-¿Preparada?** – Le hablo su conductor cuando ya se acercaban al auto que se había "detenido" a cambiar una llanta **– hay algo raro en esto –** freno un poco la moto – **Stan… el auto se detuvo**

**-¿Cómo que se detuvo?**

**-Sí al parecer están cambiado una rueda** – la velocidad de la moto era mínima, solo se le veían las luces, mas no los dos ocupantes - **¿Qué hacemos? ¿Puede ser una trampa?**

**-Acérquense y efectúen el tiro** – murmuro con rabia

-Muy bien jefe – acelero la moto asustando a la rubia – tienes menos de un minuto para cargar el tambor del revolver – le advirtió a la rubia que rápidamente hizo lo que le pidió – cinco segundos rubia…

La moto se acercaba rápidamente hacia el auto que estaba detenido, con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos, con las manos heladas y temblorosas, apunto al pecho del hombre en donde se suponía que había un chaleco antibalas; efectuó cinco disparos, dos le dieron al oficial, uno se estrelló contra las sillas del auto y los otros dos fueron a parar a la otra ventana. El conductor acelero a fondo cuando dos balas impactaron contra su pecho logrando que ambos tuvieran una aparatosa caída debido a la velocidad a la que iban.

-**Los derribamos capitán –** se acercó el patrullero mientras hablaba por su radio

**-¿Quiénes eran?** – la morena miraba fijamente al capitán

**-El conductor está muerto… el sicario es la chica capitán** – la morena se tensiono

**-¿Esta bien?**

**-Esta lastimada, por la caída de la moto, pero está bien **– inspeccionaba el rostro de la rubia sobre el casco

**-Muy bien…trasládenla a la estación…lo más pronto posible.**

**-Muy bien **– corto la comunicación y miro a sus compañeros – **cerquen el lugar…busquen por si hay más personajes aquí **

**-Stan…** \- Tom había llegado con otros dos chicos al lugar – **el oficial está vivo **– le informo cuando este salió del auto – **tenía un chaleco antibalas… mataron a George y a Ron** – comento cuando vio el cuerpo del primer sicario y del conductor de Quinn – **la policía esta inspeccionando a la chica y por lo que se alcanza a oír tienen ordenado no lastimarla**

**-Así que si nos traiciono… ya sabes que hacer Tom**

**-Eso ya está más que hecho **– informo alejándose del lugar

**-¿Lucían?**

**-Esta con el grupo B… por lo tanto no ha visto nada de lo que ha pasado aquí **– le informo tranquilizándolo – **estaremos en contacto…** \- miro a los dos chicos – **avisen que ya inicia el plan póliza **– ambos chicos asintieron alejándose de él mientras se escuchaba la voz del patrullero

**-¿Todo bien señorita? No no no** – la freno cuando se intentó sacar el casco – **mientras no la revise un doctor lo mejor es que no se lo retire **

**-Está bien** – se levantó con cuidado del suelo - **¿Rachel**? – le susurro

**-Está en la estación con el capitán…tenemos un grupo de búsqueda que anda buscando a los demás integrantes de la banda**

**-Stan esta arriba de aquella colina** – le señalo el lugar mientras Tom le informaba que se marchara pronto de allí - **¿Qué pasara conmigo?**

**-En este lugar no hay nadie que pertenezca al grupo** – le informo **– así** **que ellos no sabrán que usted ha colaborado con la justicia** – "_Eso es lo que creen_" murmuro Tom – **así que mi compañero –** señalo a otro patrullero **– la llevara hasta la estación en donde está su novia esperándola**

**-Gracias** – se sonrojo pero no fue capaz de negar que no era su novia

**-Acompáñeme por aquí** – le mostraba un auto que estaba estacionado en un callejón mientras el patrullero daba órdenes mientras llegaban reportes de varias capturas.

**-¡Quinn!** – Grito Rachel cuando vio a la rubia entrando con el patrullero **\- ¡Estas bien!** – la abrazaba con fuerza mientras el capitán sonreía satisfecho

**-Muy buen trabajo señorita Fabray** – la felicitó el capitán cuando Rachel la soltó – **el oficial, se encuentra en pleno estado de salud**

**-Menos mal **– suspiro aliviada

-**Usted se encuentra a salvo** – camino hacia su oficia seguido de las chicas – **según lo que me han dicho mis hombres, ningún miembro de esta organización observo nada de lo ocurrido**

**-Perfecto**

**-Se dirá que debido al escape de Lucían Fabray, se le había asignado seguridad a nuestros más reconocidos oficiales** – se sentó en su silla – **para evitar cualquier tipo de conexión con usted**

**-Muchas gracias oficial….y lamento las molestias**

**-No, al contrario, gracias a usted…hemos evitado perder una vida valiosa como es la de nuestro oficial **– observo el reloj – **creo que es hora de que se vayan a casa a descansar **– señalo un oficial que caminaba por allí –** el las llevara hasta su casa.**

**-Gracias **– dijeron ambas chicas antes de salir de allí

* * *

**-¿Quién es ella?** – pregunto Lucían sentado en una bodega abandonada

**-¿Qué haces aquí?** – se alarmo Tom al verlo allí

**-Aquí me escondo** – respondió con obviedad **– llevo varios días aquí ¿Ya lo olvidaste? **– Se levantó - ¿**Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Quién era ella? –** se acercó a la puerta por donde se habían llevado a la chica

-**Lo olvide** – murmuro – **es una chica sin importancia no te preocupes…será nuestro juguete un par de días** – le guiño el ojo – **ven conmigo, vamos a comer algo**

**-Está bien…pero voy al baño primero** – se alejó de allí

-**Toca cambiar el lugar del secuestro de la chica –** hablo rápidamente a uno de sus hombres **– Lucían no debe verla** – se pasó las manos por el cabello – **sáquenla a penas nos vayamos de aquí**

**-Está bien** – rápidamente asintieron, pero ninguno noto que Lucían se había acercado mirar quien era la chica

**-¿Frannie?** – se alarmo cuando reconoció a su hermana

-**Luc…vamos –** lo llamo Tom

**-Voy –** grito, tratando de parecer tranquilo, si se daban cuenta que él sabía, la cambiarían de lugar y él debía protegerla – **¿A dónde vamos a comer?** – murmuro conteniendo la rabia que lo invadía

**-Cerca de aquí hay un buen lugar **– le hizo señas a sus hombres para que se apuraran, mientras lejos de allí la rubia llegaba con su morena y el oficial a la casa, algo temerosa al ver la puerta abierta.

**-¿Mamá? ¿Qué pasa?** – Entro a la casa con la morena y el oficial que se acercaba a su compañero - **¿Qué paso aquí? – se alarmo al ver su casa destrozada**

**-Secuestraron a Frannie **

**-Dejaron esta nota señorita Fabray** – le entrego una hoja que decía _"Esto le pasa a los sapos"_ con la imagen de un sapo lleno de sangre

**-Frannie….**


	18. Verdades

**-¿Fran? ¿Frannie?** – comenzó a buscar a su hermana dentro de la bodega abandonada - ¡**Frannie!** – El desespero comenzaba a apoderarse de él -¡**Mierda!** – tomo las llaves de la moto y salió corriendo hacia ella.

A toda velocidad conducía hacia al a residencia Fabray, tenía que hablar con su hermana menor, algo tenía que ver con el asesinato del dichoso policía

**-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! **– Repetía al ver como varias patrullas custodiaban la casa **– será esperar **– apago la motocicleta y se sentó en la acera **\- ¡mierda!** – enterró su cara entre sus manos

**-Todo estará bien señora Fabray **– escucho aun oficial hablar después de cuarenta minutos – **ya hay un grupo de investigación que anda buscando a su hija…le recomiendo que descanse y cualquier novedad nosotros le estaremos avisando.**

**-Está bien** – un golpe directo a su corazón; hacia años no escuchaba la voz de la mujer que le dio la vida **– buenas noches oficial –** la puerta se cerró y tras ella, las patrullas abandonaron la casa, aunque, por precaución decidió esperar quince minutos más.

**-Bueno** – se levantó – **es hora Quinton** – camino hasta el timbre **– tú puedes –** se dio ánimos mientras esperaba que alguien abriera la puerta

-**Buenas noches ¿A quién esta bus…** \- las palabras murieron en la boca de la matriarca de la familia - ¿**Qué está haciendo usted aquí?**

**-Vengo a hablar con ustedes **– trago fuertemente al ver la mirada de su progenitora – **me entere de lo de Frannie**

**-¿Cómo lo supiste?** – las lágrimas comenzaban a salir por los ojos de la rubia mayor

**-¿Puedo pasar? **– indago con dulzura, teniendo como resultado que su madre, se hiciera a un lado y lo dejara entrar

**-¡Quinn!** – Llamo a su hija menor **– Baja por favor… -** miro a su hijo mientras cerraba la puerta **– tome asiento** – que le hablaran despectivamente le dolía bastante, pero sabía que se lo tenía merecido

**-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? **– la furia en los ojos de Quinn era palpable

-**Quinn –** la jalaba Rachel

**-¿Qué quieres Lucían?**

**-Me entere de lo de Frannie** – se levantó del sofá acercándose a su hermana – **sé que eras tú quien le disparo al oficial** – le susurro a su hermana cuando su madre se entró a la cocina

**-¿Cómo lo supiste?** – la desconfianza se apoderaba de ella

-**Tuve bastante tiempo para reflexionar mientras esperaba afuera a que se marchara la policía **– se encogió de hombros – **y el hecho de que Tom quisiera sacarme rápidamente de la bodega, se me hizo todo más claro**

**-¿Tom?** – Recordó el nombre del chico con el que hablaba Stan **\- ¡Tú amigo es el amigo de Stan!**

**-Sí **– guardo sus manos dentro de su chaqueta – **lo conocí y aunque en un principio no hice la relación contigo, afuera tuve tiempo de recordar varias cosas que hablamos y bueno todo se hizo más claro**

**-Antes mencionaste una bodega **– se acercó a él mientras Judy miraba a Rachel pidiéndole explicaciones - **¿Qué bodega?**

**-Donde me estaba escondiendo** – se sentó de nuevo en el sofá – **estaba sentado en el piso de la bodega cuando Tom llego con varios chicos y….** – se levantó rápidamente al recordar las palabras "_Será nuestro juguete un par de días_" – **tenemos que encontrarlos Lucy** – si los ojos de Quinn daban miedo cuando esta se encontraba enojada, los de Lucían era capaz de revivir un muerto para volver a matarlo

**-¿De qué hablas?** – pregunto con cautela la morena

-**El infeliz de Tom dijo que sería su juguete por un par de días**

**-No te sigo **– le dijo su hermana

El chico tomo aire antes de continuar – **Tom llego con varios chicos y con ellos traían una chica, le pregunte que quien era y me respondió que era una chica sin importancia, que no me preocupara, que ella sería su juguete un par de días y luego me dijo que fuéramos a comer algo** – se pasaba las manos por su castaño cabello desesperado **– le dije que iría al baño y decidí ir a echar un vistazo sobre quien podría ser la chica** – miro a su madre para luego mirar a su hermana – **cuando la vi, reconocí a Frannie y yo… - **se cubrió la boca con la mano para acallar su llanto – **decidí seguirle el juego a Tom y marcharme con él, pensando que si él pensaba que yo no sabía quién era la chica, no la sacarían de allí **– las primeras lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por las mejillas del chico **– pero al volver, ya no había nadie en la bodega y por más que busque…Frannie ya no estaba allí **

**-Quinn…** \- la voz de Judy Fabray sonó en eco - **¿Qué tienes tu que ver con todo esto?**

**-Yo…** \- se sentó agachando la cabeza sintiendo como Rachel se sentaba al lado de ella – **las personas con las que me estaba juntando me pidieron asesinar a alguien y yo** – miro a su madre que tenía una expresión de horrorizada – **yo estaba dispuesta hacerlo…incluso fui a visitarlo a él a Nashville **– señalo a su hermano sin despegar la mirada de su madre – **le pedí consejos de como asesinar un oficial, yo…yo iba a hacerlo cuando paso lo de Finn y** – cerro los ojos – **en el hospital tuve un sueño que me hizo recapacitar **– recordó el lugar de paz en el que estuvo un tiempo – **luego Beth volvió y yo…ya no me vi con la fuerza de hacerlo** – finalizo volviendo a agachar la mirada

**-¿Entonces que paso? **– se sentó tratando de asimilar toda la información que sus hijos le estaban dando

**-Le pedí a Rachel que le avisara a la policía, para que pusieran en alerta al oficial que tenía que asesinar** – suspiro entrelazando sus dedos con los de la morena – **me asegure que Puck se marchara con Beth lejos de aquí para evitar que algo así pasará pero fui bastante egoísta al no ponerlas en sobre aviso a ustedes dos y –** sollozaba fuertemente **– ahora Frannie está en peligro por culpa mía **

**-Lo solucionaremos juntos –** hablo el chico

**-No harán nada** – se levantó del sofá **– le avisaran a la policía lo que saben de Frannie y ya** – miro a su hija – **no te meterás en más problemas jovencita **

**-¡Pero mamá!** – replicaron ambos chicos

-**Pero nada** – tomo el teléfono **– tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar Quinton – **el aludido agacho la mirada

**-Pero si llamas a la policía, se lo llevaran preso y no podrás hablar con él y no podremos saber de Frannie** – la chica miraba a su madre – **tal vez él le haga creer a Tom que no sabe nada y así podamos dar con el paradero de Frannie antes de que algo malo pase**

**-¿Creen que eso sea posible? **– la voz se le cortaba por momentos

**-Sí** – aseguro el chico rápidamente – **yo solo vi a Stan una vez pero no tuve participación activa como tal en las decisiones que ellos tomaban**

**-Pero solos no irán **

**-Puck**

**-Él está en Nueva york cariño **– le recordó su morena

**-No lo digo por eso **– le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras Lucían las miraba detenidamente – **sino que Puck tiene varios amigos**

**-¿Buenos amigos? **

**-Eh…** \- se rasco la nuca – **son amigos que ha hecho cuando ha estado en la correccional mamá.**

**-¿Él padre de mi nieta ha estado en prisión?** – definitivamente no era una buena noche para Judy

**-Eh…sí una pocas noches** – aseguro – **nada serio**

**-¿Por qué él es el padre de la niña? **– Se metió su hermano **– lo conocí en la cárcel y no me pareció el gran chico**

**-Puck puede ser todo lo que se te dé la gana** – se levantó de la silla soltando a su morena – **pero es un gran chico, un caballero ante todo y está tratando de ser un buen padre para Beth**

**-Yo solo digo lo que vi**

**-Mejor no digas nada **– apretó la mandíbula – **tú en esta casa no tienes ni voz ni voto.**

**-Lucy tiene razón **– apoyo su madre sin poner atención a la réplica de su hija por haberla llamado Lucy – **Que te haya dejado entrar a la casa y estés sentado en el sofá, no borran la cantidad de errores que has cometido en tú vida, ni el dolor que le nos has causado**

**-Yo…**

**-Tú nada **– lo interrumpió la rubia caminando de un lado a otro – **sabes en el último tiempo llegue a pensar que iba a terminar como tú **– lo miro fijamente **– asesinando, bebiendo y fumando **– agitaba sus manos frustrada – **pero sabes que…hay una gran diferencia entre tú y yo… y es que tú preferiste la adrenalina del momento, al calor de un hogar** – se acercó a su madre y después de varios meses le dio un abrazo sentido – **algo a lo que yo ya no estoy dispuesta a perder –** sin soltar a su madre, le tomo la mano a su morena – **tengo a mi chica, a mi mamá, a mi hermana y a la persona más importante de mi vida… mi hija y yo** – soltó a las mujeres y se acercó a él – **yo no les voy a causar el mismo daño que tú me causaste a mi…yo no voy a dejar que mi hija piense que yo le arruine su vida con mis estúpidas decisiones y esa es otra diferencia entre tú y yo… y es que yo me arrepentí a tiempo, algo que tú claramente no lo hiciste **

**-Lucy….**

**-¡No Me Llames Lucy! **

**-Hija cálmate **– su madre le apretó el hombro – **Porque no vas y llamas a Puck y le preguntas como esta Beth**

**-Sí buena idea **– salió de la habitación

**-Creo que se le ha prendido mi costumbre de hablar rápido **– acoto la morena después de un extraño silencio que se formó en la estancia

**-¿La quieres? **

**-Sí señora Fabray, la quiero mucho**

**-Cuídamela Rachel** – la chica asintió – **ve con ella mientras yo charlo con este muchacho**

**-Con permiso –** se retiró de la sala

**-Mamá yo…**

**-Aquí la que va a hablar soy yo me escuchaste… ¡Lucy!** – Llamo a su hija – **Dile a Puck que te ponga en contacto con esos amigos y que le dé saludes a mi nieta**

**-¡Yo le digo!**

**-Ahora sí joven **– lo miro fijamente; apenas eran las once y media y la noche pintaba bastante larga.


	19. Revelaciones

_5..._

* * *

-**Te escucho** – su madre se encontraba sentada con un vaso de agua en las manos - **¿Qué te hizo falta Lucian?**

**-Nada mamá** – agachaba la cabeza avergonzado – **yo solo… me deje llevar por las malas decisiones **

**-¿Nunca pensaste en tus hermanas?** – dejó el vaso sobre la mesita - **¿No pensaste que lo que tu les ****hacías**** a esa mujeres, se lo podrían hacer a tus hermanas?**

**-Si lo pensé** \- admitió – **pero siempre ****creí**** que estaría yo para defenderlas de alguien ****así**

**-Y aun así el padre de tu sobrina es un proyecto a delincuente juvenil**

**-Lo sé –** enterro su rostro en sus manos – **cometi muchos errores** – miro a su madre que tenia los ojos cristalinos – **no ****creí**** que en ****algún**** momento todo saldría a la luz, que ustedes se enterarían de lo que estaba pasando **

**-¿Pensabas ocultarlo?**

**-Sí, sabia que papá se sentiría avergonzado de mi por mis acciones, así que preferia omitir eso **

**-¿Te arrepientes?**

**-Realmente** – suspiro pasándose las manos por el cabello – **hasta hace poco en realidad… cuando Lucy fue a verme a la cárcel y cuando la volvi a ver en la cárcel, que estaba visitando al chico este Hudson**

**-¿Hudson?**

**-Sí el imbécil que la golpeo**

**-¿Lo conoces?**

**-Compartíamos celda** – se encogió de hombros – **ese día me dijo que yo había asesinado su infancia, no sabes como me ****dolió**** eso**

**-Tú eras su héroe Lucían, ella siempre acudia a ti cuando tenia ****algún**** problema o alguna dificultad… eras su mundo** – se levando de la silla – **y tu le fallaste, nos fallaste a todos**

**-Mamá yo…**

**-Espero que cuando logres ubicar a Frannie, hagas algo bueno por tu vida y te ****entregues**** a las autoridades, no puedes ser un fugitivo toda la vida… tu antiguo cuarto aun esta tal y como lo dejo, allí puede descansar** – lo miro por un instante – **buenas noches –** salio de allí

-**Mamá.. -** susurro cuando quedo solo en aquella habitación, se levantó y miro las fotos que habían en la estancia, en ninguna de ellas aparecía. Con la cabeza agachada salio rumbo a la que fue su habitación durante casi veinte años; al pasar por la habitación de su hermana escucho varios sollozos por lo que se detuvo para averiguar que sucedía.

**-... y es por eso que no se que hacer Rachel** \- la voz de Quinn sonaba entrecortada a través de la puerta

-**Quinnie...**

**-Lo único bueno de todo esto es que Puck puede pasar mas tiempo con nuestra hija... puede que el si tenga una relación a futuro con nuestra cosa perfecta**

**-Tú también podrás compartir con Beth, aun es algo pequeña pero ella con el tiempo sabrá que eres su madre y que la amas y eso será lo único que le importe**

**-¿No me juzgara? **

**-No creo que Shelby o Puck se lo permitan, asi que no te agobies**

**-Tienes razón, ahora lo más importante es que Frannie aparezca sana y salva**

**-¿Qué otra cosa te dijo Puck?**

**-Que llamara a Sam para que el vaya conmigo, que quedara mucho mas tranquilo si él esta a mi lado**

**-Y yo también... no confio mucho en tu hermano la verdad **

**-Yo tampoco confió en él** \- ouch eso le dolió - **si yo no tengo escrúpulos, él si que menos, así que también prefiero que Sam vaya conmigo.**

**-Sammy no dejará que nada te pase**

**-¿Sammy?**

**-Sí, aunque...**

**-¿Qué? -** su tono de voz sonaba juguetón

-**No me agrada mucho la idea de que Sam siga enamorado de ti**

**-¿Pero que estas diciendo? -** soltó una sonora carcajada

-**La verdad, he visto como te mira, como se desvive por ti.**

**-Pero... yo solo te quiero a ti **

**-Lo sé -** comenzaron a sonar unos besos, así que el chico se marcho hacia su habitación.

Frío. Frío fue lo que sintió cuando abrió la puerta de su antigua habitación; los posters que el tenia pegados en las paredes, ya no estaban; sus figuras de acción de Star Wars, Marvel y Transformes, ya nos estaban; su cama doble con cobertor de la liga de la justicia, ya no estaba, ahora en su lugar había un sencilla cama con un cobertor azul oscuro; sencillamente, ya no era su habitación, las lagrimas comenzaron a abordar los ojos del castaño, entre llanto, se quito la ropa que llevaba puesta aquel dia y en ropa interior, se recosto en la cama llorando en silencio.

A la mañana siguiente cuando el castaño se despertó, observo que eran las nueve de la mañana; busco la ropa que tenia puesta el dia anterior, pero esta ya nos estaba. En calzoncillos bajo al comedor, en donde se encontraban su hermana y su madre.

-**Buenos días.** \- saludo, recibiendo una respuesta igual mientras se rascaba su despeinado cabello - **¿Alguna de las dos sabes donde esta mi ropa?**

**-En la lavadora** \- respondió su madre sin detenerse a observarlo - **estaba algo sucia y la estoy lavando** \- asintió silenciosamente mientras observaba a Lucy comerse una tostada con mantequilla

**-¿Ahora que me pondré?** \- pregunto sin despegar la mirada de su hermana que estaba mas entretenida con su desayuno que en prestarle atención.

**-El chico Evans vendrá en un par de minutos -** le informo su madre - te prestara algo de ropa

**-¿Evans?**

**-Es el chico rubio que estaba conmigo el dia en que fui a la cárcel a visitar a Hudson** \- explico Quinn bebiendo un poco de su jugo - **en la encimera esta su desayuno. **

**-Gracias -** murmuró tomando el plato de tostadas y el vaso de jugo para sentarse al lado de su hermana, como cuando eran pequeños - **¿A que horas nos vamos?**

**-Pasadas las diez -** termino su jugo - **los amigos de Puck no madrugan, así que tendrás tiempo de arreglarte** \- saco su teléfono - **Sam ya viene** \- lo miro antes de marcar un número

**-¿Y tu amiga?** \- le pego un mordisco a la tostada

-**En su casa -** coloco el teléfono en su oreja - **Puck** \- exclamo cuando el chico contestó - **espera** \- tapo el auricular - **tomaré la llamada en mi habitación, con permiso** \- comunicó antes de salir hacia su habitación.

-**A cambiado bastante -** susurro jugando con la ultima tostada que quedaba en su plato

-**Ya casi es una adulta** \- respondió su madre recogiendo la loza sucia - **ya es madre, en algún momento tenia que crecer.**

**-No puedo creer que sea madre -** escondió su cara entre sus manos

-**Yo tampoco lo podía creer** \- miro el cuerpo tatuado de su hijo - **¿En que momento te hiciste eso? **

El chico se miro - **en la cárcel me hicieron un par** \- termino la tostada - **era como una "iniciación" **

**-Okay** \- pero antes de continuar, el timbre de la casa la interrumpió - **el jugo esta en la encimera por si quieres más** \- el chico asintió levantándose para servir un poco más de jugo - **Quinton** \- lo llamo su mamá, así que se apuro a salir de la cocina - **él es Sam Evans** \- presento al rubio que se encontraba con la manos en la espalda.

-**Mucho gusto, Lucían Fabray** \- le estiro la mano

-**Sam Evans** \- estrecho la mano del chico semidesnudo - aunque ya nos habíamos visto

-**Sí, pero no nos habían presentado oficialmente** \- bromeó sacando una mini sonrisa en el otro chico.

-**Claro** \- le estiro la mochila que tenia sobre su espalda - **ten, Quinn me dijo que necesitabas algo de ropa, espero sea de tu talla**

**-Gracias hermano** \- agradeció tomando la mochila - **iré a alistarme - **

**-De acuerdo -** su madre se adentro a la cocina - **¿Quieres algo Sam?** \- fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de entrar en su habitación.

Vacío la maleta sobre la cama desecha, habían un par de Jeans algo desgastados, una camisa negra y una camisa esqueleto del mismo tono, pero no había nada de ropa interior.

-**Ten** \- la voz de su hermana, lo hizo saltar, no esperaba que fuera a entrar allí, se giro para mirarla - **son unos calzoncillos y un par de medias, en el cajón de arriba del baño, hay toallas limpias -** dejó las cosas sobre la cama y salio de allí

-**Gracias** \- murmuró cuando ya quedo solo, tomando los calzoncillos y la camiseta esqueleto, para irse a duchar.

Veinte minutos después, el chico bajaba vestido y peinado escuchando varias voces en la sala, que callaron cuando el entró

**-¿Estamos listos? -** se abotono las mangas de la camisa

-**Sí** \- Quinn se colocó su chaqueta mientras Sam agradecia la atención prestada por la señora Fabray.

-**Nos veremos mas tarde... supongo -** salió de allí con los dos chicos, que caminaban hacia una camioneta estacionada en la acera de la casa

-**Los amigos de Puck nos esperan en la antigua bodega, a las afueras de Lima** \- le informó a Sam que solo asintió encendiendo el motor - **según me dijo Puck, uno de ellos es amigo de Tom, así que lo llamara para concretar una cita** \- contaba mientras el rubio conducía.

**-¿Es ahí?** \- señaló Sam una bodega abandona en donde estaban un par de chicos fumado algo que parecía un cigarrillo.

-**Sip** \- abrió la puerta - **andando**


	20. Frannie parte 1

**4...**

* * *

**-¿Estos tipos son de fiar?** \- Quinton se encontraba algo exceptivo mientras caminaban hacia la bodega.

**-Son amigos de Puck**

**-¿Y eso que significa?**

**-Que son amigos de Puck -** la rubia soltó una ligera risita mientras seguía caminando

-Claro... -murmuró irritado

**-¿Fabray? **\- el chico boto el cigarrillo de marihuana, para evitar darle con el humo a la rubia

-**Si **\- se cruzó de brazos observándolo de arriba abajo.

**-Jhon Smith **\- se presentó - **Puck dijo que necesitas ayuda para localizar un personaje y Tyler **\- señalo a un chico moreno y regordete tras el - **conoce al personaje**

**-Hicimos negocios hace un par de meses **\- relataba aun con sus cigarrillo en la boca - **literalmente me dio en la cabeza, a la hora de repartir el motín, tomo la parte más grande y se marchó. Hay una deuda pendiente **

**-y... **\- Jhon miro a los dos chicos que acompañaban a la rubia - ¿**Estos son...?**

**-Sam Evans **

**-Quinton Fabray **\- omitió su primer nombre, todos en el bajo mundo lo conocía como Lucían, eran pocos los que conocían su segundo nombre.

**-Bien** \- asintió mirando nuevamente a Quinn - **Tyler llamara a nuestro querido personaje **\- los chicos tras el rieron - **en este lugar haremos la emboscada.**

**-¿Qué tienen en mente? **\- comenzaron a caminar hacia la bodega

**-Cuando el personaje llegue, Tyler le invitara una cerveza y hablaran de cosas triviales **\- se encogió de hombros - **cuando el personaje quiera marcharse, lo seguiremos hasta su guarida **\- se sentó con Quinn, en una pequeña mesa pasándoles unas cervezas en lata que solo Quinn aceptó - **cuando estemos en su guarida, otro grupo vendrá como refuerzo para hacer el rescate de...**

**-Frannie **\- completo Quinn bebiendo de su cerveza

**-¿Alguna duda?**

**-¿Cómo sabemos que esto no es una trampa?** \- Quinton estaba recostado en la pared con un cigarro en los labios - **Quien nos asegura que no nos van a traicionar**

**-Somos amigos de Puck** \- un chico sentado en el piso respondió - **nos conocemos desde pequeños, cuando nuestras madre salían a trabajar, nosotros jugábamos en la calle, y ella** \- señalo a Quinn - **es alguien especial para él** \- soltó el humo - **son reglas de la calle **

**-Te dije que eran amigos de Puck **\- terminó de beber su cerveza - **cuando gustes llama al personaje **\- El chico asintió y dio la señal y ambos salieron.

Mientras Tyler hablaba con Tom, Quinn se dedicaba a mandarse mensajes con Rachel.

**-Y -** Sam trataba de romper el hielo - **¿A qué te dedicas?** \- tanto Quinn como Quinton lo cuestionaron con la ceja - **si ya sé que es una pregunta estúpida, pero este silencio me aburre **\- se dejó caer en el suelo.

**-¿Tienes novia?** \- pregunto el castaño luego de varios minutos en silencio

**-Tenía **\- miro de re ojo a Quinn, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Quinton - **pero las cosas se terminaron cuando me marche de Lima**

**-Ya que mencionas eso** \- se incluyó Quinn - **¿En qué estuviste trabajando?** \- esbozo una sonrisa divertida logrando que Sam bufara

**-¿Rachel te lo contó cierto?**

**-Algo menciono** \- respondió sin perder la sonrisa - **pero quiero que tú me lo digas, porque me es difícil creer que mi chocolate blanco se haya trabajado en eso.**

**-Okay -** levanto las manos sin prestar atención a la mirada confusa de Quinton - **trabaje como stripper ¿Feliz?** \- sonrió cuando escucho la carcajada de la rubia

**-¿Con desnudo y todo?** \- seguía riendo mirando al chico.

-**Bueno** \- se encogió de hombros de manera divertida - **las chicas enloquecen cuando me quito la camisa **\- bromeó, logrando que Quinn negara divertida mientras volvía a dirigir su atención al teléfono.

**-¿Has hablado con ella?** \- pregunto sin dejar de mirar su teléfono

**-No -** negó lentamente - **hemos cruzado una que otra palabra, pero sobre nosotros **\- suspiro pesadamente** \- nada.**

-**Ella te ama** \- lo miro comprensivamente - **seguro que te dará oportunidad de explicarte.**

**-La única que sabe porque me marche eres tú.**

**-Pero porque yo conozco tu ambiente familiar Sam -** guardo el teléfono en el bolsillo **\- son circunstancias diferentes.**

**-Supongo -** desvió la mirada hacia el castaño para luego mirar la puerta en donde entraban los dos chicos.

**-El personaje vendrá en una hora** \- comento Jhon con los brazos en los bolsillos - **por lo que le dijo a Tyler, vendrá solo.**

**-Perfecto** \- se levantó de la silla donde había estado cómodamente sentada - **nosotros estaremos ocultos en la camioneta de Sam**

**-Les mostrare donde pueden estacionarse** \- les indico para que lo siguieran

**-¿Es seguro?** \- cuestiono el mayor de los Fabray

**-Es un camino abandonado** \- caminaban hacia la camioneta - **nadie pasa por allí **\- hecho un vistazo al chico - **te me haces conocido ¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?**

**-No lo creo **\- negó rápidamente antes de entrar al auto donde ya estaban los dos rubios.

**-Bien **\- Jhon se recostó en la puerta del conductor - **conduce hasta aquel árbol y estaciónate hay, desde allí se puede ver perfectamente la bodega y sus alrededores **

**-Eh... John, creo que deberías darme el número de tu teléfono** \- estaba sensualmente recostada en su brazo apoyado en la ventanilla, esa imagen logro que Jhon perdiera el habla - **¿Jhon?**

Los dos chicos se dieron cuenta de la mirada apasionada que el chico le estaba dando a la rubia que reía silenciosamente

**-Jhon –** hablo fuertemente sacándolo de su estado de ensoñación – **dame tu número** \- sacudió su celular frente a él.

**-Eh... Si si claro, anota** \- intercambiaron números rápidamente **\- escóndanse - **les indico alejándose del auto** \- te daré una perdida cuando el personaje llegue.**

**-Gracias** \- murmuró Sam antes de encender el motor y conducir hacia el árbol - **ahora entiendo porque Puck es como es **

**-Puck es un buen chico **

**-No estoy diciendo que no lo sea** \- estaciono el auto bajo el árbol y apagó el motor - **solo digo que si yo hubiese crecido con chicos como esos -** señalo la bodega - **probablemente también sería como él.**

**-Puck es un buen chico** \- sacudió su cabello - **solo que desde pequeño sufrió la ausencia de su padre y eso le afecto bastante y aunque veces es un cretino que solo piensa con lo que tiene entre las piernas -** soltó una pequeña risita - **es un caballero cuando tiene que serlo.**

**-Bueno... Eso sí es cierto **\- admitió el rubio acomodando la silla para quedar recostado **\- ¿Cómo lleva el tema de Beth? -** giro el rostro para verla

**-Esta mañana me dijo que viajarían a Nueva Jersey** \- imitó la postura de Sam - **Shelby tiene asuntos pendientes allí y aprovecharan que él va de niñero para realizar sus diligencias **

**-Es una niña hermosa -** sonrió de lado - **te quedo muy bien hecha.**

**-¿Cuando la viste?** \- frunció el ceño

**-En el hospital** \- explico brevemente - **iba por unos resultados de unos exámenes que me habían realizado cuando vi a Puck con la niña en brazos y asumí que era Beth.**

**-Para haber sido procreada bajo los efectos del alcohol, quedo bien hechecita** \- ambos rieron mientras en la parte de atrás Quinton trataba de no prestarle atención a la conversación que tenían.

**-Llego** \- hablo interrumpiendo la conversación - **Tom ha llegado** \- señalo el auto que se estacionaba donde minutos antes habían estado ellos

**-Toca esperar** \- musito Quinn mientras veía como entraba a la bodega y era saludado por Tyler - **debemos esperar -** su teléfono sonó - **es Jhon** \- colgó la llamada y guardo el teléfono nuevamente

Pasaron varias horas antes de que Tom volviera a salir, visiblemente ebrio por el licor consumido dentro.

**-Son la una de la tarde** \- informo Sam mirando su reloj **\- ¿Quién se emborracha a esta hora?**

**-Al parecer él **\- observando como el chico entraba en su auto y se marchaba de allí, para segundos después una moto salir tras él, su teléfono sino logrando asustarla, esta vez con un mensaje de texto - **Jhon dice que en diez minutos nos estacionemos donde Tom estuvo antes **

**-Está bien** \- golpeaba lentamente el manubrio con sus dedos, siendo lo único que sonaba en el auto.

**-Diez minutos, andando** \- Sam encendió el motor y en reversa, único el auto de manera en que pudiera girar fácilmente para volver a estacionarse, en donde anteriormente habían estado.

**-Chicos** \- Jhon llego rápidamente a la ventanilla de Sam - **Douglas salió tras Tom -** revelo la identidad del motociclista - **cuando él se estacione en donde sea que se esconda, nos avisara y hay partiremos según las indicaciones que nos de**

**-¿Y el otro grupo?**

**-Douglas será el encargado de avisarles, para que todos lleguemos sobre el mismo tiempo a donde este Tom **\- le dio un golpecito a la puerta del auto antes de volver sobre sus pasos.

**-¡Dios! esta espera me mata** \- Sam se pasó las manos por el rostro

**-Solo espero que Frannie esté bien** \- se masajeo el puente de la nariz para luego soltar un largo suspiro.

**-Todo saldrá bien Lucy**

**-Que no me llames Lucy** \- murmuró con la mandíbula tensionada.

**-Lo siento** \- se disculpó regresando su mirada a la ventanilla en donde veía a Jhon apareciendo nuevamente.

**-Nuestro personaje ha llegado a su destino, Douglas está llamando al otro grupo para que se desplacen hasta allí.**

**-¿En dónde están?** – pregunto Quinn acomodándose en la silla mientras Sam encendía el motor.

**-Están cerca de la salida norte de Lima, en un pequeño barrio llamado "La carnada"** \- pronunció con un muy mal español - **por lo que ha dicho Douglas es una casa de color azul oscuro.**

**-Perfecto** \- se colocaron los cinturones de seguridad

**-Jim** \- señalo al chico que llegaba hasta ellos - **conoce perfectamente ese barrio, se ha criado allí, él los llevara; nosotros partiremos tras de ustedes.**

**-Vamos **\- señalo su moto y camino hacia ella con sus casco en la mano, Sam se acercó hasta el en el auto - **trata de no perderme el paso niño bonito** \- acelero la moto, levantando polvo tras él.

**-Andando Sammy -** el chico asintió y busco alcanzar al chico

**\- Hey... Yo conozco este lugar** – expreso luego de varios minutos de silencio.

**-Aquí "vive" Santana **

**-Oh, el famoso "Lima Heights Adjacent"** \- bromeó consiguiendo que Quinn sonriera

**-Sí, esto es Lima Heights Adjacent **\- suspiro recargando su cabeza en la ventanilla - **sigue conduciendo que no falta mucho para llegar.**

**-Está bien** \- el auto volvía a quedar en silencio.

**-Ahí esta Jim** \- señalo al chico que estaba con otro motociclista - **ese debe ser Douglas - detuvo el auto**

**-Ven vamos **\- se bajó del auto - **Hey** \- llamo la atención de los chicos.

**-¿Eres Quinn? -** hablo el chico que supuso era Douglas

**-Si**

**-Mucho gusto, Douglas MacArthur** \- se presentó - **dentro de aquella casa **\- señalo la casa al final de la avenida **\- hay cerca diez hombres armados, cuando llegue se escuchaban los gritos de una chica, parecía que la estaban golpeando**

**-Frannie**

**-¿Tu novia?**

**-Mi hermana** \- aclaro frotándose los ojos - **¿Ahora qué hacemos?**

**-Estoy esperando un grupo que viene del occidente de Lima** \- miro al castaño que estaba sobre el capo del auto - **el líder se llama Weasley Brown, y sus hombres son los perfectos para dar un golpe como el que estamos por hacer.**

**-¿Conocían ustedes antes a Tom?**

**-Conocí a Tom James, cuando tenía quince años, se la pasaba con un tipo de apellido Fabray** \- comento mientras Quinton se tensionaba - **ambos eran los gobernantes de todas estas zonas, y así fue hasta que Fabray y James fueron arrestados por violaciones y asesinatos y no sé qué otras cosas** \- se encogió de hombros - **tiempo después, Tom James se fugó de prisión y trato de retomar sus poder por estas zonas, nosotros éramos dos pequeños de dieciocho años, con ganas de convertirnos en los malos del barrio, así que empezamos a trabajar para él; dimos varios golpes y en uno de ellos, decidió que por el ser quien es, debía tener mejor porción de ganancias, así que tomo la mejor tajada del motín y se marchó, desde allí tenemos una deuda pendiente **\- termino de relatar.

**-Y esta es su manera de saldar deudas -** comento Sam ganándose la mirada de los dos motociclistas - **Sam Evans -** se presentó rápidamente

**-¿y usted?** \- miro al castaño

**-Quinton **

**-Bien...** \- el ruido de varios motores llenaron el ambiente - **son las tres de la tarde - **sonrió confundiendo a Quinn - **es una buena hora para morir** \- se enderezo mientras siete motos se estacionaban frente a ellos

**-Weasley** \- saludaron al chico que se quitaba el casco

**-¿Y Jhon? **

**-Allí esta** \- señalo el auto que se estaba estacionando

**-Bien** \- se fijó por primera vez en Quinn - **Mucho gusto Weasley Brown, a sus órdenes.**

**-Quinn...** \- musito suavemente

**-Perfecto estamos todos **\- Jhon llegaba frotándose las manos - **Quinn, preferiría que nos esperases aquí** \- saco su arma **\- por si las cosas se ponen feas **

**-¿Qué pasara con mi hermana?**

**-Nosotros la traeremos salva y sana** \- le aseguro el chico Weasley - **escuchen **\- le habló a los casi quince chicos que habían allí - **en aquella casa, esta Tom James, nuestro objetivo es rescatar a una chica que tiene como rehén. Protejan a la chica.**

**-Andando** \- Douglas se colocó su caso al igual que Jim y ambos arrancaron en sus motos para rodear la casa.

**-Espera aquí** \- repitió Weasley - **que no se vaya** \- le habló a los dos chicos - **andando.**

**-¡Dios!** \- se acercó a abrazar a Sam

**-Todo estará bien Quinn -** la reconfortaba

**-Solo espero que nada le pase**

* * *

**Siento la demora, aunque no es culpa mía, mi compañera de actualizaciones se demora en escribir. Yo por mi parte ya termine esta historia. Sin más. Espero que les guste.**


	21. Frannie parte 2

-**Quinn, estas comenzando a marearme** \- se quejó el rubio viendo caminar a la chica de un lado al otro

-**Lo siento Sam... Pero es que estoy muy nerviosa** \- caminaba negando con la cabeza - **si algo le llega a pasar...**

**-Nada le pasara a Frannie **\- Quinton fumaba tranquilamente su cigarrillo - **nada le pasara a Frannie**

**-¿Y tú lo evitaras?** \- su tono sarcástico fue bastante notorio – **ahí sentado no vas a lograr nada** \- murmuró entre dientes - **pero para que me quejo, si siempre has sido un bueno para nada **\- saco su teléfono con la intención de responderle los mensajes que le había enviado en la última hora

**-Okay ya me canse** \- se levantó lanzando lejos el cigarrillo - **estoy harto de que te metas conmigo y me critiques todo el tiempo. Odio que murmures a mis espaldas o en voz baja** \- la encaró mientras Sam se mantenía en un segundo plano, eso sí, preparado para defender a la rubia, si se llegase a necesitar.

**-¿Harto?** \- alzo su característica ceja manteniendo su celular en la mano - **¿Sabes lo que se siente que la gente murmuré a tus espaldas porque tu hermano es un violador y un asesino? **\- le lanzo el teléfono a Sam que lo atrapó en el aire - **¿Sabes que se siente saber que tu "héroe" no es más que una farsa? ¿Sabes que se siente que tu propio padre te dé la espalda y te mande a la calle con un bebe y sin un lugar a donde ir? No** \- su rostro estaba completamente enrojecido - **no tienes ni idea de que se siente estar "harto" de que murmuren a tus espaldas.**

**-Quinn...**

**-Eras el hijo perfecto** \- sacudía sus brazos tratando de calmarse - **el hijo pródigo** \- cerro los ojos y tomo una bocanada de aire - **mientras tú eras el orgullo, yo era la hija indeseada, el patito feo**

**-Siempre te defendí **\- se justificó

**-Me defendías y luego salías y violabas a una chica** \- ironizo - **vaya defensa** \- se acercó a Sam

-**Eres una imbécil, siempre te has sentido inferior a mí** \- la rabia del chico, conseguía que escupiera comentarios que no sentía - **no es mi culpa que siempre dejaras que Frannie se metiera contigo, que te tratarán como basura en la escuela, que siempre resolvieras tus problemas con comida** \- los ojos de Quinn desprendían un brillo que el castaño no supo comprender - **eres una egoísta, siempre pensando en tu beneficio.**

**-Muy bien **\- su voz estaba entrecortada - **no hay más de que hablar** \- miró hacia la casa en donde desde hacía varios minutos sonaban varios disparos.

-**Lucy yo...** \- comenzaba a arrepentirse de lo que había dicho

-**Perdona haber sido una carga para ti cuando era pequeña** \- lo miró un momento sin ninguna emoción - **no volverá a suceder** \- le quito el celular a Sam y lo guardo sin mirar los mensajes que pretendía leer.

-**Lucy...** \- la chica lo miro y solo se alejó resoplando.

-**Amigo, no conozco la historia de ustedes, pero no debiste hablarle así, con familiares como usted** \- miro hacia donde se había sentado la chica - **ahora entiendo porque ella están fría en el instituto** \- bufó y se ubicó al lado de su amiga rubia.

-**Mierda** \- murmuró golpeando una piedra, cuando escuchó el celular de su hermana sónar.

-**Jhon** \- miró a Sam mientras hablaba en tono bajo - **¿Estás con Frannie?**

**J: Ésta aquí conmigo, pero está bastante mal herida, la han golpeado bastante** \- Se levantó de golpe mirando a Sam

\- **¿Pero está bien?**

**J: Nada que un buen fin de semana en cama, no curé... Necesito que vengas con la camioneta y te estaciones en donde dejamos las motos, Weasley saldrá con ella, mientras nosotros los distraemos.**

**-¿Qué pasará con ustedes? **\- pregunto caminando con el rubio hacia la camioneta

**J: Saldáremos un par de cuentas pendientes.**

**-Muy bien, vamos para allá** \- finalizó la llamada - **Sam estaciónate cerca de las motos** \- el chico asintió - **¿vendrá o se quedará ahí todo el día?**

El chico bufó y se montó en la parte de atrás de la camioneta; al llegar al punto, esperaron cerca de tres minutos, hasta que vieron a Weasley saliendo con una chica en brazos

**-Rápido** \- la único en el asiento trasero - **váyanse de aquí, aun no se han dado cuenta que no está** \- miró a Sam - **conduce hasta un lugar seguro** \- Sam asintió y rápido salieron de allí.

Quinn se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y en medio de las sillas se pasó a la silla en donde estaba su hermana

-**Frannie** \- con cuidado le toco la cabeza

-**Quinnie **\- levantó la cara, dejando ver los múltiples golpes que recibió en esas últimas horas - **¡Dios Quinn!** \- exclamó abrazando con fuerza a su hermana menor - **¡Dios! Pensé que no te volvería a ver**

**-Sam conduce a un hospital **\- le pidió sin soltar a su hermana - **por Dios Frannie, no vuelvas a darme un susto como ese.**

**-Todo ocurrió tan rápido que no lo recuerdo bien** \- soltó a su hermana y sorbió sus mocos - **¿Mi sobrina?**

**-En New Jersey con Puck** \- le acariciaba suavemente el cabello

**-¿Cuando vuelven?**

**-En un par de días ¿Por?**

**-Quiero abrazarla** \- volvía a abrazar a su hermanita - **es mi sobrina y nunca la he tenido en brazos, y no no quiero perderme la sensación de tenerla alzada.**

**-Te quiero Frannie **\- le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de recostarse en su hombro.

-**Yo también te quiero Quinnie** \- beso la cabeza de su hermana antes de mirar a su izquierda - **Lucían** \- lo saludo fríamente antes dejar caer su cabeza sobre la de su hermana.

-**No es por entrometer en este emotivo reencuentro** \- Sam hablaba mirando por el retrovisor - **pero creo que deberían avisarle a la señora Fabray.**

**-Tienes razón Sammy** \- sacó su celular y marcó el número de su madre, espero dos tonos antes de que respondiera - **Mamá**

**J: Quinnie hija, ¿qué ha pasado?**

**-Espera lo pongo en altavoz **\- miró a su hermana.

**-Hola mamá**

**J: ¡Dios mío! Frannie, hija ¿Cómo estás?**

**-Bien algo magullada, pero feliz de estar libre de nuevo**

**J: ¿No te hicieron nada malo?**

**-Solo me golpearon pero nada más** \- negó mirando a su hermana - **Mamá ya vamos llegando al hospital, donde trabaja el señor López.**

**J: Ya vamos para allá** \- colgó la llamada.

**-¿Vamos?** \- cuestiono a su hermana que solo se encogió de hombros, y volvía a guardar el teléfono sin mirar los mensajes.

**-Hemos llegado al hospital **\- informo Sam al ver que las dos chicas estaban quedándose dormidas

**-Genial** \- se bajó del auto para ayudar a su hermana - **vamos a que te atienda un doctor** \- comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del hospital - **cuando llegue mi mamá dile que ya estamos adentro.**

**-Está bien, aquí estaré** \- señalo el estacionamiento, Quinn asintió y siguió caminando con su hermana.

-**Buenas tardes** \- se acercó al mostrador de urgencias y miró la hora, eran casi las cuatro - **necesitamos un médico **\- señalo a su hermana

-**En seguida** **señorita** \- por un radio llamaron a un enfermero, que llego con una silla de ruedas - **el doctor Sherman, las atenderá en un momento** \- le informó la recepcionista

-**Gracias** \- masculló caminado tras el enfermero

\- **Hasta aquí puede pasar** \- le indico - **en un par de minutos saldrá el doctor Sherman a explicarle el estado de salud de su hermana** \- comento antes de seguir únicamente con Frannie.

La rubia de dejo caer en la silla, mientras que con sus manos cubría su rostro, una tímido ataque de llanto la abordo repentinamente, las palabras de su hermano, el estado de su hermana, el no saber se su hija, no haber hablado con Rachel... ¡Rachel! Rápidamente saco su celular y marcó el número de la morena.

-**Vamos Rach contesta** \- movía su pie derecho en signo de desesperación - **Rachie **\- volvía a marcar la llamada, pero la morena seguía sin atender - **Rachel **\- colgó y miro los mensajes.

**"¿Amor todo está bien?" **1:45pm

**"Quinnie ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Todo bien? **2:15pm

**-Mierda - **se pasó desesperadamente las manos por la cabeza.

**"Quinnie por amor de Dios respóndeme, dime que no te ha pasado nada" **3:00 pm

**"Te quiero Quinn" **3:25pm

**-Te quiero Rachel - **una lágrima descendió lentamente por su mejilla** \- te quiero mucho morena.**

Los minutos comenzaban a pasar y nadie salía a darle información de su hermana, solo despegaba la mirada de la puerta por donde entro Frannie para mirar su teléfono, esperando que Rachel le hubiese mandado un mensaje o algo, que indicara que estaba bien.

**-Quinn** \- la voz de su madre sonó en todo el pasillo - **¿Cómo está tú hermana?**

**-Aún no me han dicho nada mamá** \- miro de nuevo hacia la puerta, ignorando a la persona que llegaba tras su madre - **solo espero que este bien** \- su mamá coloco una mano sobre su hombro.

**-Ya verás que si hija, es una Fabray**

**-Lo sé** \- suspiro abatida mirando nuevamente su celular.

**-¿Esperar una llamada?**

**-No he podido hablar con Rachel, hace poco vi los mensajes y le marque y no me contesta** \- enterró su cara en sus manos - **necesito hablar con ella**.

-**Aquí estoy** \- sonó una voz que muy bien conocía, rápidamente levanto la cabeza y vio a su morena tras su madre.

**-Rachel** \- se levantó de golpe de la silla y la abrazo con fuerza - **lo siento tanto, no vi los mensajes, cuando los leí te marque pero no me contestaste **\- enterró su cara en el cuello de la morena, aspirando todo su olor.

-**No te conteste porque venía con tú madre y quería darte la sorpresa **\- la beso en la cabeza, mientras Judy sonreía al ver la escena de las dos chicas - **cuando no me contestaste, me preocupe mucho y fui a tu casa y tu madre me dijo que no sabía nada de ti y decidí esperar con ella, hasta que te comunicaras.**

**-Lo siento** \- apretó su cuerpo con fuerza

**-¿Quinn qué sucede?** \- se angustió, no era normal la reacción de la rubia - **¿Estás bien?** \- miro a su ¿Suegra? Que tenía el ceño fruncido

-**No** \- negó separándose de la chica - **soy una mala persona, todo lo que hago es causar dolor** \- las lágrimas descendían rápidamente por sus mejillas

-**Quinn** \- con mucho amor le limpio las mejillas - **¿Por qué dices eso?**

Negando con la cabeza volvía a abrazar a la morena - **te quiero tanto Rachel** \- le dejo un beso en el cuello antes de volver a enterrar su rostro en él.

-**Yo también te quiero** \- su voz sonaba temblorosa, a causa del efecto de las palabras de Quinn en ella.

**-Familiares de Frannie Fabray** \- el doctor Sherman salía con aquella puerta

-**Soy su madre** \- las dos chicas abrazadas, se acercaron a la rubia mayor

**-Verá...**

**( * )**

**NA.- Feliz Navidad :D espero que la pasen de maravilla.**

**Mi buena e inteligente compañera de actualizaciones, Verónica, ha prometido actualizar mañana pero ella siempre incumple sus promesas así que no se si lo hará. **

**Gracias por leer aunque no comenten y nuevamente Muy felices fiestas.**


	22. Tu y Yo

**-vete para la casa y descansa hija.**

**-Mamá...**

**-Quinn hazle caso a tu madre, llevas bastante tiempo sin comer** \- miro su reloj, eran cerca de las ocho de la noche.

**-Está bien** \- se rindió - **pero cualquier cosa me avisas y enseguida vengo** \- le advirtió a su madre.

-**Pero ve y descansa** \- miro a la morena **\- Rachel se asegurará de que comas bien** \- le guiño el ojo mientras las chica asentía.

-**Muy bien** \- se despidió de mala gana - **hasta mañana mamá.**

**-Buenas noches señora Fabray **\- se despidió rápidamente para alcanzar a su chica, quien apenas la sintió a su lado, entrelazo sus dedos sacándole una sonrisa a la más bajita.

**-¿Ustedes todavía por aquí? -** se sorprendió de ver a Sam recostado en el capo de su auto.

-**Sí, no queríamos irnos sin saber que había pasado con tu hermana** \- miro al castaño que asentía desde la parte superior del auto.

-**Está estable, pasara la noche en observación** \- miro al rubio, que tenía una sonrisa juguetona sin apartar la mirada del agarre de las chicas - **Ahora Sam** \- llamo la atención del chico - **¿Serias tan amable de llevarnos hasta mi casa?**

**-Claro suban** \- sacudió su ropa antes de adentrarse en su auto.

-**Lucían, ve en el asiento del copiloto** \- le pidió al chico mientras se ubicaba en las sillas de atrás con la morena.

-**Okay** \- cerró la puerta y se sentó en donde le indico su hermana.

-**A la casa Fabray** \- encendió el motor y partieron hacia la casa, por momentos tanto Sam como Quinton miraban por el retrovisor, descubrieron a la chicas, dándose tímidos besos y abrazadas como si nada más les importara; a Sam esa imagen le causaba bastante ternura mientras que el castaño se removía incomodo en la silla procurando no mirar de más.

-**Hemos llegado** \- informo estacionándose frente a la casa - **bueno señoritas que pasen una buena noche -** se giró en el asiento para verlas bien - **cualquier cosa me llaman**

**-Gracias Sammy **\- la morena le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir del auto

**-Cuídate chocolate blanco** \- le guiño el ojo antes de seguir a su chica, que la esperaba para que abriera la puerta de la casa.

**-¿Qué quieres de cenar?** \- pregunto cuando ya estuvieron adentro de la casa

**-¿Me vas a cocinar tú?** \- la tomó por la cintura antes de darle un largo y apasionado beso.

-**Sí** \- su voz estaba agitada - **ve a ducharte mientras yo te preparo algo ligero.**

**-Está bien** \- le dio otro beso antes se subir a su habitación. Buscó una pijama cómoda y ropa interior, tomo su toalla y se adentró en el baño para ducharse.

Veinte minutos después se estaba secando el cabello cuando la puerta fue abierta y por ella entraba la morena.

**-Te prepare unos sándwiches y un poco de jugo de lulo** \- dejo la bandeja en la mesita para poder darle un sentido beso a chica

**-Rachie** \- la tomó de las manos - **sé que no es el lugar más romántico del mundo **\- respiro fuertemente - **me gustaría preguntarte algo** \- busco los ojos chocolate de la morena, que se encontraban brillosos - **¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?**

**-Tienes razón Quinn Fabray, no es el lugar más romántico de mundo, pero si, acepto ser tu novia** \- la sonrisa en el rostro de Quinn era tan hermosa, que se prometió a si misma hacer sonreír siempre ha esa hermosa mujer - **ahora come **

**-Tu si sabes cómo romper el momento eh** \- bromeó tomando uno de los sándwiches.

**-Por cierto, tu hermano esta.**

**-¿No se fue con Sam?** \- pregunto con la boca llena

**-Quinn primero mastica antes de hablar** \- la regañó - **y no, a los dos minutos que subiste a bañarte, el entró a la casa.**

**-Ah bueno** \- se encogió de hombros tomando jugo - **esto está muy bueno** \- nuevamente hablaba con la boca llena, la morena solo rodó los ojos y se sentó a su lado.

**-¿Satisfecha?** \- bromeó al ver como Quinn devoraban por completo los restos que quedaban en el plato.

**-Gracias Rach** \- sus ojos desprendían un brillo intenso que hipnotizo por completo a la morena.

Lentamente sus rostros de fueron acercando, hasta terminar fundiéndose en un profundo y apasionado beso

**-Eres hermosa** \- espeto la rubia colocando a la morena sobre su cuerpo para poder besarla con mayor comodidad.

La respiración de amabas chicas se estaba agitando, y entre beso y beso, la ropa de ambas comenzaba a desaparecer. Con mucho cuidado, con mucha delicadeza, Quinn besaba cada parte del cuerpo de su chica y en un giro precisó, se ubicó encima de la chica para apreciarla con mayor claridad.

**-¡Dios!** \- besaba su pezón suavemente - **no te imaginas el efecto que tienes en mi** \- acariciaba con dedicación los senos de la chica.

**-Quinn** \- la rubia alzo la mirada y vio algo que la enloqueció; esos ojos chocolatosos brillaban de deseo, de amor, de ternura

**-Te quiero Berry** \- la beso con mucha ternura - **Te quiero mucho mi amor** \- esas palabras hicieron que el cuerpo de la morena temblara emoción, tomo a la rubia del rostro y le dio un sentido beso.

Lentamente la rubia retiro la última prenda que cubría el cuerpo de su chica. Fue dejando besos sobre su plano abdomen, disfrutando del sabor y de la sensación que le daba estar haciendo el amor con aquella morena.

**-¿Puedo?** \- miro a su chica que estaba algo tímida - **no tengas miedo, soy yo princesa** \- le tocó con cuidado la mejilla a su chica - **no haré nada que no quieras.**

**-Sí quiero** \- se ganó un beso de su chica, que prosiguió a volver a la zona íntima de su chica.

Durante varios minutos se dedicó a darle placer a su chica, en su zona intima. Cuando el orgasmo fue inminente volvió a besar a su chica y posicionándose entre sus piernas, comenzó moverse de arriba a abajo generando un fricción placentera para las dos chicas.

Toda la noche, se dedicaron hacer el amor, a amarse, a descubriese íntimamente.

A la mañana siguiente ambas chicas despertaban desnudas y abrazadas, ninguna de las dos se quería mover, estaban cómodas en la posición en la que se encontraban

**-¿Todo bien?** \- se aventuró a preguntar, temiendo romper el momento.

**-Sí... Era mi primera vez**

**-Lo sé** \- le beso la frente **\- ¿Te gustó?** \- las mejillas se le tornaron rojas.

**-Me encantó** \- le dio un beso - **¿A qué horas sale Frannie del hospital?**

-**No tengo idea** \- estiro su mano para buscar su teléfono, cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta.

-**Chicas mamá manda** \- Frannie se detuvo en seco apenas se percató de que su hermana y su cuñada trataban de cubrir sus desnudos cuerpo - **¡Perdón! ¡Perdón!** \- rápidamente salió de allí dejando a las dos chicas perplejas.

**-Ya le dieron de alta** \- miró a su novia y se levantó de la cama para ponerse algo decente

**-Yo... ¿Puedo ducharme? **

**-Claro amor** \- asintió la rubia colocándose una camiseta y unos shorts - **en el cajón de arriba hay toallas limpias, toma todo lo que necesites** \- se acercó a darle un beso a su novia antes de salir de la habitación.

Bajo la escaleras encontrándose con su hermano tomando un vaso de agua

**-Aun por aquí** \- murmuró con molestia.

-**Que genio, para alguien que acaba de tener una noche de sexo, estas algo rancia**

**-Al menos yo no fuerzo a las chicas para que lo hagan conmigo** \- su mirada era fría y sin sentimientos

**-Bueno ya no peleen** \- entro su madre con el cabello mojado - **Quinn tienes una llamada** \- la chica asintió fulminando a su hermano con la mirada

**-¿Hola? **

**...: Hola Quinn **

**-Hola Puck ¿Qué tal todo?**

**P: Bien, te llamó para avisarte que en unos cuarenta minutos estaremos en tu casa**

**-¿Ya volvieron?**

**P: Sí, te marque a tu celular, pero no respondiste, por eso llame a tu casa. **

**-¿Vendrás con Beth?**

**P: Sí, está aquí a mi lado. En un rato nos vemos Quinnie**

**-Vale, con cuidado **\- colgó la llamada y volvió a la cocina en donde ya estaba Rachel – **Necesito que te largues** \- miro a su hermano mientras su mamá y la morena la interrogaban con la mirada - **Beth vendrá en un rato y no quiero que te conozca, no quiero que comparta el mismo aire que tú** \- tomo un poco de jugo que había servido sobre la mesa - **te quiero fuera antes de que llegue mi hija **\- dicho eso, se marchó escaleras arriba, buscando a su hermana.

**-Antes de que me abraces** \- la detuvo su hermana en la puerta - **dime una cosa** \- tenía un brillo burlón en sus ojos - **¿Ya te duchaste o aun apestas a sexo?**

**-Púdrete **\- salió de allí

**-¿A dónde vas?** \- le grito su hermana mayor

**-A ducharme** \- camino hasta su cuarto. Veinte minutos después volvía a la habitación de Frannie - **¿Cómo sigues?**

**-Ahora si hueles mejor** \- bromeó su hermana - **mejor, el doctor Sherman dijo que tenía que descansar un poco.**

**-Lo lamento mucho **\- abrazo a su hermana - **es mi culpa que eso pasará**

**-No te preocupes **\- acarició el cabello a su hermana - **además preferí ser yo**

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

**-Escuche que esos tipos querían lastimar a Beth, querían desquitarse con la pequeña, pero como esta se fue con Puck, por eso me tomaron a mí.**

**-¡Dios!** \- se pasó las manos abrumada por la cara

**-No te preocupes, nada ha pasado Quinnie**

**-Lo sé, pero aun así...**

**-Miren quien llegó** \- entraba la morena interrumpiendo la conversación de las hermanas

**-Beth** \- la pequeña estiro sus manitos hacia su mamá **\- hola mi amor** \- le dio un besito en la cabeza, mientras la pequeña reía feliz, de estar en brazos de su madre.

**-¿Puedo?** \- Frannie se sentía ansiosa de tener a su sobrina en brazos

**-Claro** \- le paso la pequeña a su hermana.

-**Hola Beth** \- la pequeña apretó el dedo de su tía, haciendo que esta dejara salir unas lágrimas de felicidad.

**-Tienes una hija muy hermosa** \- una voz masculina irrumpía en la habitación.

**-Creía haberte dicho que te quería fuera de la casa -** se giró furiosa mirando al castaño - **lárgate de aquí, no te quiero cerca de mi hija.**

**-Lo mejor es que te vayas** \- Puck lo tomó del hombro

-**Está bien** \- acepto marchándose de allí

**-¿Cómo te fue?**

**-Bien... Hable con los chicos** \- comento sentándose en una silla dentro de la habitación de Frannie - **a Tom, le dieron una paliza y luego lo dejaron botado cerca de una estación de policía.**

**-¿Esta detenido?**

**-Sí, tenía varías ordenes de captura y estará un buen tiempo tras las rejas y el resto de los chicos, están siendo buscados por la policía, Stan y Tanya ya están presos**

**-Perfecto** \- dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás - **¿Oficialmente todo a acabado?**

**-Eso parece** \- los tres veían a Frannie jugar con su sobrina

**-Quinton se ha marchado** \- informo Judy entrando en la habitación - **por lo que dijo no volveremos a saber de él**

**-Mejor **\- la rubia sintió un alivió en todo su cuerpo. Tomó la mano de su chica y caminaron hasta su habitación

**-Todo ha acabó Rachel** \- le beso las manos, mientras se agachaba sobre su rodilla - **¿Caminarás siempre a mi lado?**


	23. ¿Fin?

Los días han ido pasando, la situación se ha colocado de cierta forma normal. No habían vuelto a saber de los chicos que querían hacerle daño a Quinn. Judy había mantenido comunicación con Lucían, el chico se encontraba viajando hacia el oeste de Indianápolis. La policía aun no había dado con su paradero, se comunicaba con su familia una vez a la semana, para avisar que se encontraba bien.

**-¡Chicos les tengo excelentes noticias!** – Ms Shue entraba emocionado con una carpeta blanca entre sus manos - **¡Participaremos en las nacionales!... ¿No se alegran?**

**-Ms Shue **– Rachel hablo mirando a su novia jugar con su pequeña hija – **Nosotros no participamos en la regionales ¿Por qué motivo estaríamos en las nacionales?**

**-Muy buena pregunta Rachel** – se acomodo su ridículo corbatín – **los jueces han decidido hacer una excepción con nosotros, y como para varios de ustedes esta será la última oportunidad de participar en una competencia, hemos sido notificados como el coro invitado para participar en las nacionales, con los coros vencedores de las competencias que ya se han realizado.**

**-¿Así no más? ¿Sin problema alguno?**

**-Bueno si hay algo más** – se rasco su cabeza – **la competencia empezara oficialmente en dos días y se realizara en Springfield **

**-¿¡Springfield!?**

**-Exactamente y como ya no tenemos suficiente tiempo para recaudar fondos para contratar un autobús que nos lleve a todos hasta allá, lo más preferible seria que sus padres los lleven, lo que me lleva a** – saco de la carpeta varias hojas – **estos son los permisos para asistir al coro, deben traerlos firmados mañana mismo. Figgins se ha ofrecido a pagar el hotel en donde nos hospedaremos.**

**-¿Pretende que conduzcamos hasta Springfield? **

**-Santana, son aproximadamente hora y media desde aquí** – le hablo Quinn arrullando a su dormida hija – **no es tan lejos, podemos irnos en grupos **– miro a sus compañeros – **varios de aquí tenemos auto, podemos armar grupos de cinco y la verdad Ms Shue no es que seamos muchos.**

**-Esa sería una buena solución **– apoyo el maestro – **aún así dialoguen con sus padres hoy y mañana veremos qué hacer, la competencia empieza a las 9 de la mañana, por que deberemos partir de Lima cerca de las seis de la mañana, para lograr ubicarnos en el hotel y realizar la pertinente inscripción.**

**-No es todo muy a las carreras** – Puck se rascaba su mohawk – **digo, no es mejor que viajemos mañana por la tarde, así podemos ubicarnos y hacer las cosas con calma.**

**-Tocaría hablar con Figgins, de cualquier forma** – les entrego los permisos – **necesito esas hojas firmadas para mañana. **

**-¿Qué número interpretaremos?** – pregunto Sam, el nuevo capitán de new directions; cuando Finn salió de la cárcel, no fue admitido de nuevo en el coro y fue quitado de su puesto de Quarterback, dejando al mismo Sam en el puesto, el chico andaba bastante resentido con todos.

**-Bueno, hemos realizado varios números exitosos – se recostó en el piano – yo recomendaría que realizáramos Toxic y algún solo que a Rachel se le ocurra ¿Les parece? **– todos asintieron – **bueno entonces, vayan a sus casas y hablen con sus padres nos vemos mañana** – y así dio por finalizada la clase

**-¿Qué te parece la idea de ir a Springfiel?** – Rachel sostenía la mochila de su novia mientras esta acomodaba bien a su hija en sus brazos.

**-Suena interesante, sobre todo porque podremos conocer a Homero Simpson** – bromeo logrando sacar una sonrisa en su chica – **pero hablando enserio es una buena oportunidad, probablemente estén enviados de Nyada y podrán ver todo tu talento** – caminaba ya en el pasillo hacia la salida.

**-¿Crees que tenga oportunidad de entrar a Nyada?**

**-Cariño** – se detuvo haciendo que Rachel se girara y la mirara – **Eres Rachel Berry, puedes hacer lo que tú quieras y nadie te dirá que no… **\- medito un poco – **bueno tal vez si habrá alguien que te diga que no, pero para eso estás tú, para hacerle ver que eres una gran estrella y que todo lo que te propongas lo conseguirás.**

**-Te amo ¿Lo sabías?** – le dijo bastante emocionada por sus palabras – **yo conduzco** – le pidió las llaves **– para que lleves cómodamente a Beth**

**-¿Ahora eres mi chofer? **– bromeo entregándole las llaves del mini Cooper

**-Señorita Fabray, haga el favor de entrar al auto** – imito a un chofer, abriéndole la puerta y corriendo la silla de adelante para que se sentara cómodamente en la silla de atrás **– rumbo a la casa Fabray** – bromeo cuando ya su chica estuvo acomodada.

**-¿Crees que tus padres te dejen ir conmigo?**

**-¿Irnos juntas?** – pregunto mirando por el retrovisor.

**-Sí, digo, cada una tiene un auto y fácilmente podríamos ir las dos, con Santana y Brittney y podemos llevar a Kurt.**

**-Es una fantástica idea** – sonrió sin despegar la mirada del camino – **hablare con mis padres y te diré que onda vale.**

**-¿Has pensado en que canción cantar en el solo? **– le pregunto la rubia luego de varios minutos en silencio.

**-Estoy pensando en algún clásico de Barbra o en algún éxito de Broadway, tú no te preocupes algo se me ocurrirá… Hemos llegado.**

**-Gracias por traerme –** le dio un beso en los labios después de que salió del auto – **¿Te veré más tarde?**

**-Yo te llamo** – le dio otro beso **– mejor me apresuro** – se despidió por última vez antes de echarse a caminar hacia su casa, mientras su rubia caminaba hacia la entrada con la bebe.

**-¿Buenas? –** saludo dejando a Beth sobre el sofá, cubierta por varios cojines para que no se fuera a caer **\- ¿Hay alguien?** – se encogió de hombros al no obtener respuesta alguna, así que camino hacia la cocina, en donde se preparo algo de comer mientras esperaba que regresara su madre y su hermana.

Las horas iban pasando y al ver que nadie regresaba, se recostó al lado de su hija en el sofá, en donde se quedo dormida, hasta que sintió como alguien la zarandeaba suavemente

**-Hola mamá** – la saludo refregándose los ojos - **¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?**

**-Bien hija **– le dio un beso a su nieta que seguía profundamente dormida **\- ¿Ya comiste algo?**

**-Me prepare algo suave mientras alguien llegaba** – miro el reloj – **es bastante tarde **– se levanto rápidamente y busco su teléfono en donde encontró tres llamadas perdidas de Rachel, así que rápidamente le mando un mensaje de texto.

_Lo siento me quede dormida, acaba de llegar mi madre, le platicare lo de las nacionales y luego te marco. Te amo. Q 7:15 pm_

_No te preocupes. Te amo, saludes a mini Quinn. 7:18 pm_

**-¿Cómo te fue en el instituto?** – le pregunto cuando vio que soltaba el celular

**-Bien, de eso quería hablarte** – se sentó en uno de los banquillos de la cocina mientras su madre preparaba la cena **– Ms Shue nos informo que el coro fue escogido para participar de las nacionales.**

**-¿Pero no participaron en las regionales o sí? **

**-No** \- negó rápidamente **– pero según lo que él dijo, los jueces han decidido que el coro sea invitado especial a la competencia**

**-¿Y cuándo será? –** la mujer sabia lo importante que era ese coro para su hija.

**-Pasado mañana en Springfield** – su madre rápidamente la miro – **como ya no hay tiempo para hacer colecta de dinero para financiar el transporte, Ms Shue sugirió que podemos viajar en grupitos hacia Springfield.**

**-¿Ustedes solos? **– la mujer se limpio las manos - **¿Y las hospedada y eso?**

**-Figgins se encargara de eso, no hay es presupuesto para el transporte, por eso** – se encogió de hombros – **puede que viajemos mañana por la tarde** – su madre rápidamente frunció el ceño

**-Mañana no puede ser hija** – escucho a su nieta llorar, así que fue por ella para luego dársela a su hija – **Shelby llamo en la tarde, no podrá recoger a Beth sino hasta mañana en la noche, ya cerca de las diez.**

**-Oh** – miro a su hija que estiraba sus manitos hacia una manzana verde que había sobre el mesón **– entonces, supongo que viajare yo sola el día de la competencia **– sabia lo importante que era para Shelby que ella estuviese presente cuando pasara a recoger la niña, así que no pensó en ningún momento en dejar a su madre a cargo de ella.

**-¿Con quién pensabas viajar?** – le pregunto sacando el tocino de su empaque y colocándolo en el sartén

-**Con Rachel, Santana, Britt y Kurt** – le dio un beso en la cabeza a su hija que comía lentamente la manzana – **pero supongo que ellos podrán viajar mañana en el auto de Rachel, y nos veremos allá.**

**-¿Rachel no puede viajar contigo después?**

**-No **– sentó a su hija en la silla para bebes, para poder levantarse y sacar el jugo de la nevera – **ella es la encarga del solo, debe concentrarse en eso.**

**-Bueno, sí tienes razón** – le dio la vuelta al tocino.

**-Debes firmar un permiso que nos entrego Ms Shue, para poder hacer la pertinente inscripción.**

**-Está bien **– miro a su nieta que giraba la manzana mordida **– pero después de la cena.**

Cerca de las once, Frannie llego a casa, comió algo ligero y se fue a la cama, tenía bastante trabajo desde que había pedido el traslado para Lima, para estar cerca de su madre, su hermana y sobrina. Habían formado una familia, después de tantos años, por fin eran una familia.

_¿Aun estas despierta? Q 11:15 pm_

_Sí, mis padres acaban de irse a dormir. R 11:18 pm_

_No podre viajar mañana, en dado caso de que viajen mañana. Q 11:19pm_

_¿Por qué? R 11:21 pm_

_Mañana, como a esta hora vendrá Shelby por Beth, sabes que le gusta que esté presente. Q 11:23 pm_

_Cierto :S ¿Entonces? R 11:24 pm_

_Puedes viajar mañana con los chicos en tu auto, en dado caso de que si viajen mañana y yo llegaría temprano pasado mañana a Springfield. Q 11:27 pm_

_No será lo mismo sin ti __.R 11:29 pm_

_Lo sé cariño, pero sabes que esta fuera de mi límite hacer algo para viajar mañana. Q. 11:32 pm _

_Lo sé, bueno descansa, mañana hablamos. Te amo. R 11:35 pm_

_Te amo, descansa Q 11:36 pm_

Dejo su celular sobre la mesita de noche y se acomodo con su hija para dormir tranquilamente.

Al día siguiente, todos llegaron temprano al salón del coro, habían decidido que efectivamente viajarían ese mismo día en la tarde, cerca de las cinco, para que no les agarrara la noche en carretera. Quinn les explico que ella no podría viajar con ellos, por lo que Puck se ofreció a quedarse con ella y hacerle compañía, idea que rápidamente fue descartada, al ser él uno de los que tenían auto.

_Te amo. Te extraño muchísimo. R 6:10 pm_

_Yo también te amo. ¿En dónde van? Q 6:15 pm_

_Realmente no lo sé, Santana va conduciendo después de maldecir varias veces en español. Pero supongo que ya estaremos próximos a llegar. R 6:20 pm_

_Imagino que si, Springfield no es tan lejos de Lima. Mañana nos veremos, disfruta del viaje. Te amo. 6:22 pm_

_También te amo. 6:24 pm_

**-Quinn ayúdame con estas cajas** – la llamo su madre **\- ¿Ya tienes la maleta lista? **

**-Sí** – asintió dejando la caja en el sótano – **cuando Beth se durmió aproveche para empacar algo de ropa.**

**-Muy bien** – se sacudió la ropa – **mañana con cuidado, es bastante temprano la hora en que te vas.**

**-Lo sé, por eso todos estuvieron de acuerdo que era más seguro viajar hoy, que mañana madrugados, al menos ellos estarán descansados a la hora de la competición.**

**-Fue una decisión astuta** – acepto su madre subiendo ya las escaleras – **apenas llegue Shelby por Beth, te vas a descansar.**

**-Sí mamá.**

_Llegamos. Te amo 6:45 pm_

**-Ya están en Springfield –** le informo a su madre antes de responder el mensaje.

_Me alegró. ¿Todo bien? 6:47 pm_

_Sí. Te escribo en un rato. 6:50 pm_

-**Bueno al menos ya podrán relajarse y salir a conocer Springfield **

**-¿Crees que se vayan de fiesta?** – le pregunto incrédula a su madre.

**-Quinn, son jóvenes de 17 – 18 años, están en una ciudad sin supervisión de un adulto ¿Crees que se quedaran toda la noche jugando cartas?** – la rubia se sonrojo ante el tono obvio de su madre – **y si tu estuvieras allá, seguro que también estarías enfiestada.**

**-Como crees** – negó sabiendo que su madre tenía razón.

**-Claro Quinn** – soltó una ligera risa –** como yo no fui joven**

* * *

**-¿Has hablado con Fabray? –** indago la latina, tomándose un mojito.

**-Hace rato por whastapp** – respondió tomando su soda dietética – **mañana temprano viaja.**

**-Se volvió responsable Fabray **– bromeo pidiendo otro mojito

**-No deberías beber tanto Santana –** termino su soda – **es más no deberíamos ni estar aquí, mañana tenemos una importante competencia.**

**-No seas amargada Berry, solo porque tu chica no está aquí no significa que nos amargues la noche a todos** – cogió su mojito y se marcho de allí.

**-No le hagas caso Rach –** Kurt le acaricio el hombro – **sabes que Santana busca cualquier excusa para beber**

**-Lo sé. Solo que ya es un poco tarde** – miro su celular, Marcaban las diez y media – **deberíamos irnos a descansar**

**-Una última ronda y ya **– el chico llamo al camarero para pedir dos sodas más, cuando su teléfono sonó.

_Shelby acaba de marcharse, me iré a dormir. Te amo, mañana nos vemos estrellita. Q 10:35pm_

_Descansa, me avisas cuando te vengas mañana ¿De acuerdo? R. 10:37 pm_

_Claro que sí estrellita. Te amo. Bye. 10:40 pm_

**-Bye** – susurro cuando Kurt volvía con las sodas.

**-Bueno, celebremos por nuestro triunfo de mañana – chocaron los vasos bebiéndoselos de golpe.**

**-Ahora si vámonos** – empezaron a sacar a sus amigos de aquel bar, para irse al hotel a descansar.

**-Chicas arriba** – Ms Shue entraba en las habitaciones – **Son las ocho de la mañana** – indico – **tienen una hora para estar listos **– salió de allí, para despertar a los muchachos.

**-¿Las ocho?** – La morena rápidamente se levanto y busco su celular – **demonios** – se había quedado sin batería **– Santana tienes un cargador**

**-En mi mochila **– le señalo la maleta que estaba tirada cerca al baño

**-Gracias** – saco el cargador de la maleta y rápidamente enchufo su teléfono – **vamos enciende** – oprimía varias veces el botón de encendido, hasta que al fin dio señales de vida **– Por fin… Ahora ¿Quinn donde estas?** – busco en su teléfono, los mensajes de whatsapp, hasta que uno llegó.

_Princesa, acabe de salir de mi casa. Te amo, nos vemos en menos de dos horas. Q. 6:10 am_

**-Ya pasaron dos horas** – frunció el ceño – **seguramente hay bastante trafico** – le resto importancia

_Vale aquí te espero. Te amo. R. 8:08 am_

**-Demonios** – salió corriendo hacia el baño – **chicas son las 8:10 apúrense **– después de eso rápidamente se ducho.

A las nueve en punto estaban todos los chicos, enfrente de las instalaciones en donde se realizaran las nacionales.

**-¿Y Quinn?** – pregunto la latina

**-No lo sé** – miro su celular en busca de alguna señal de su novia – **no me responde los mensajes.**

_Quinn. Amor. ¿Dónde estás? 8:38 am_

_Quinn. Me estas asustando ¿Dónde estás? 8:49 am _

_Amor… 9:00 am_

_Quinn ya estamos en los auditorios, te esperamos aquí, no tardes mucho. 9:10 am_

**-Chicos nuestro turno** – entro a los bastidores el profesor – **es hora**

**-Quinn no ha llegado** – le informo Puck, bastante serio – **no se ha comunicado ni nada.**

**-¿Seguros que salió de casa? **– pregunto frotándose las manos

**-Sí, según el mensaje que le envió a Rachel a las 6 de la mañana**

**-De acuerdo, averiguare que sucede. Mientras hagan su mejor esfuerzo** – saco su teléfono móvil

**-¿Qué hará?** – la voz de la morena sonaba rota, eran las once de la mañana y Quinn no daba señales.

**-Llamare a Emma para que me comunique con Judy Fabray… Emma… ¿Cómo estás?... Bien… Sí, los chicos están bien…. Necesito un favor… necesito el número del teléfono de Judy Fabray… Lo que pasa es que Quinn no ha llegado… sí… los chicos están asustados de que algo le haya pasado… está bien… dámelo** – rápido anoto el numero en el teléfono de Santana – **Gracias Emma…**

**-Me parece grave que ninguna de nosotras** – haciendo referencia a la morena y a la holandesa – **tenga el número de la mamá de Quinn **– miro a su maestro que marcaba ya el número.

**-Judy…** \- coloco la llamada en alta voz

**-Hola… ¿Quién habla?**

**-Habla con Will Shuester, el profesor de español**

**-Ahh… ¿Cómo le va? ¿Está todo bien?**

**-Señora Fabray, la llamaba para preguntarle por Quinn**

**-¿Quinn?... ella salió temprano hacia allá, me dejo en el trabajo a las seis en punto y de ahí salió para Springfield ¿Por qué?**

**-Lo que sucede es que son las once y veinte y no sabemos anda de Quinn **

**-¿De qué está hablando?**

**-No sabemos anda de ella señora Fabray.**

**-Eso no puede ser posible… llamare a mi hija… Frannie, esta hoy descansando en la casa, le diré que vaya hasta Springfield y vea que está sucediendo… si llega a saber algo… por favor avíseme.**

**-Así será **– colgó la llamada – **chicos tenemos que salir y hacer el show** – los miro fijamente – **ya aparecerá Quinn, seguramente se le descargo el celular y se le desinflo un neumático o algo parecido.**

**-Está bien…**

Once de la noche marcaba el reloj en la casa de las Fabray. Aun no se tenía noticia alguna sobre el paradero de Quinn. Todos los chicos de coro estaban en la casa con sus padres. La policía ya había sido notificada de la desaparición de la rubia. Cuando sonó la puerta…

**-Buenas noches** – entraron dos oficiales a la casa bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes – **Señora Judy Fabray** – la busco con la mirada.

**-Soy yo** – se levanto con cuidado del sofá en donde estaba con Rachel

**-Cerca de las 7 y media de la mañana, hubo un choque en la intersección de Lima con Dayton** – miro a todos los presentes que están pendientes de él **– una camioneta azul** – suspiro pesadamente – **envistió a un mini Cooper rojo por el lado del conductor** – los presentes estaban colocándose pálidos – **no hubieron sobrevivientes **– miro directamente a Judy Fabray que era sostenida por su hija Frannie – **hemos confirmado que una de la victimas es… su hija Quinn**

La mujer sintió que el aire le faltaba, por lo que fue cuestión de segundos para que se desmayara. La morena era sostenida por sus padres, había entrado en un estado de shock. Su novia, su rubia, estaba muerta, no volvería a verla.

Mientras los chicos y sus familias lidiaban con el dolor de la perdida de la rubia. A varios kilómetros de allí una chica, de ojos avellanas despertaba con una fuerte jaqueca.

**-¿En dónde estoy?** – pregunto cómo pudo. Lo poco que podía ver, era que estaba en un hospital, con varias heridas en su cuerpo.

**-Tranquila cariño, estás bien, estas a salvo**

La chica de ojos avellanas miraba todo con desconfianza, no lograba recordar nada, solo un fuerte choque y sangre por montones.

**-Has despertado** – hablo un hombre mayor, rubio de ojos avellanas.

**-¿Quién es usted?**

**-Soy tu padre**

**-¿Así y cómo te llamas?** – lo miro fijamente tratando de reconocerlo.

-**Richard, Richard Hart** – sonreía tratando de tranquilizarla

-**Y yo ¿Cómo me llamo?**

**-Sarah, te llamas Sarah Hart –** le dejo un beso en su frente vendada – **Descansa, cariño** – salió de la habitación y por la ventana observo a su hija – **Bienvenida a tú nueva vida Quinn.**

* * *

_**Segunda parte: El Sazón del amor.**_


End file.
